Saison 7 alternative
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: J'ai adoré la saison 6 mais je dois dire que la saison 7 m'a un peu déçue même s'il y a quand même des éléments que j'ai aimé alors j'ai fait ma propre saison 7. CHAPITRE FINAL AJOUTE!
1. Tout est question de confiance

EPISODE 7.1 : TOUT EST QUESTION DE CONFIANCE :  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je suis loin d'avoir le talent de notre réalisateur préféré et ma saison comporte de nombreuses failles. Tout d'abord, chaque épisode est loin d'être aussi long que les vrais, je ne sais même pas s'ils tiendraient 10 minutes mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ensuite, il y a peu de scènes de combat, de toute façon peu détaillées, mes intrigues sont plus centrées sur les relations entre les personnages et surtout sur mes deux couples principaux que vous découvrirez au long de la saison (cela dit vous devez déjà avoir une idée sur au moins l'un deux). Et enfin, mes intrigues concernant les démons et autres créatures malfaisantes ne sont pas très originales. Les fans de Charmed (j'en suis moi-même une) reconnaîtront quelques références à cette série, désolée mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas Joss Whedon le génie de tous les réalisateurs ! Sans compter que j'ai certainement fait des erreurs de continuité que je n'ai pas remarqué même si j'ai essayé d'en corriger le plus possible. En bref, j'ai fait ça pour le fun alors j'espère que vous en aurez en la lisant. Voici donc le premier épisode de ma saison 7 ça commence environ 3 mois après la fin de la saison 6 mais dans cette version Willow n'est pas partie en Angleterre avec Giles qui ne s'y trouve pas non plus d'ailleurs.  
* * *  
  
Willow est dans son lit et se réveille. Elle se lève, met sa robe de chambre, sort et s'habille dans la salle de bains. Quand elle en ressort, elle traverse le couloir et on entend Buffy hurler d'en bas à Dawn qu'elle va être en retard. Willow descend l'escalier suivie de Dawn mais arrivées en bas, celle-ci la bouscule.  
  
Willow : Dawn, fais attention!  
  
Dawn : J'y vais !  
  
Buffy (de la cuisine) : Ne rentre pas trop tard !  
  
D : Salut !  
  
W : . Salut. (manifestement, Dawn ne s'adressait qu'à Buffy)  
  
Willow va rejoindre Buffy qui écoute la radio dans la cuisine :  
  
W : Salut.  
  
B : Salut. Bien dormi ?  
  
W : Assez oui. Dis donc Dawn est excitée par sa rentrée au lycée.  
  
B : Comment ça une fille brune a sauvé la banque d'un hold-up par de mystérieux hommes avec des masques hideux ?!! Hey, réveillez-vous, je suis blonde ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être brune ?!  
  
W : Tu as encore fait des miracles hier soir ?  
  
B : Ah j'y suis ! On préfère dire qu'elle est brune parce que les blondes ne peuvent pas sauver le monde ! Bande de machos !  
  
W : Tu sais, il faisait nuit, ils ont dû mal voir.  
  
B : Mal voir ! Mon ?il !  
  
W : Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles ce soir ?  
  
B : Il faut que je patrouille. Mais peut-être que j'irai les cheveux teints en brun ! Et puis, bandes d'idiots, c'était des démons qui voulaient manger, pas faire un hold-up !!  
  
Entre Alex.  
  
Alex : Salut les filles !  
  
W : Salut Alex !  
  
Al : Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre crier dès le matin, Buffy.  
  
B : Encore une soirée de bravoure anonyme pour la tueuse.  
  
Al : Ton heure viendra.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : C'est le jour de la rentrée, je joues les chauffeurs.  
  
B : Mais Dawn est déjà partie.  
  
Al : C'est pas Dawn que j'emmène c'est Willow nigaude ! D'ailleurs, t'es prête miss ?  
  
W : On peut y aller.  
  
Al : C'est parti alors. Salut Buffy.  
  
W : Salut.  
  
B : Bye.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Dans la voiture d'Alex :  
  
Al : Alors miss prête à reprendre les cours ?  
  
W : Ouais.  
  
Al : Ca va te faire du bien, tu vas voir.  
  
W : Je sais.  
  
Al : Dis donc, t'étais nettement plus bavarde hier ! T'es sûre que ça va ?  
  
W : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Je veux bien essayer de lancer la con versation mais je peux pas la faire tout seul et comme tu m'aides pas vraiment, je sais pas comment je vais faire.  
  
W : Excuse moi.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
W : Rien, c'est la rentrée ça me préoccupe.  
  
Al : On est arrivés. T'es sûre que ça va aller ?  
  
W : Oui. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.  
  
Al : De rien. Salut.  
  
Willow sort de la voiture et fait mine de se diriger vers son amphithéâtre mais dès qu'Alex tourne au coin de la rue, elle rebrousse chemin et sort du campus.  
  
* * *  
  
Midi. Buffy déjeune quand Giles rentre :  
  
Buffy : Salut Giles.  
  
Giles : Bonjour Buffy. Tu es toute seule ?  
  
B : Oui. Dawn ne devrait pas tarder. Je reprends à 13 heures au Doublemix.  
  
G : Ah d'accord.  
  
B : Alors, quand est-ce que vous comptez repartir en Angleterre ?  
  
G : En fait, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner vivre en Angleterre immédiatement. Je vais rester quelques temps à Sunnydale.  
  
B : C'est génial ! Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous voudrez.  
  
G : C'est gentil mais je suis retourné à mon ancien appartement où j'ai appris que je pouvais y revivre parce qu'il n'est pas occupé.  
  
B : Vous avez eu de la chance.  
  
G : Oui, je sais.  
  
B : C'est à cause de Willow que vous restez ?  
  
G : Non. Je ne pense pas que Willow ait encore besoin de moi. De toute façon, elle est guérie maintenant. Et tout se passe bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
B : Ouais.  
  
G : Tu n'as pas l'air persuadée.  
  
B : En fait, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec elle.  
  
G : Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait replonger ?  
  
B : D'un côté, je sais qu'elle est stable, qu'elle refera pas de magie. Mais de l'autre, j'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Je suis pas tranquille quand je la laisse seule avec Dawn.  
  
G : Buffy, si tu ne communiques pas avec elle, elle va se sentir seule et ça ne fera qu'accentuer le malaise.  
  
B : Vous savez, pour ce qui est de la solitude, je m'en fais pas pour elle, elle passe les trois quarts de son temps avec Alex. Apparemment, il a beaucoup plus de facilités que moi avec elle. Ils se voient tous les jours. Tenez, hier ils ont été faire du shopping ensemble et ce matin il l'a emmenée à l'université.  
  
G : C'est bien si Willow passe du temps avec Alex.  
  
Al : On parle de moi ?  
  
B : Alex !  
  
G :. Oui. Comment ça se passe avec Willow ?  
  
Al : Très bien. Il y a pas de problème. D'ailleurs, vous l'auriez pas vue, il faut que je lui parle.  
  
B : Elle déjeune pas à l'université ?  
  
Al : Non. Si tu la vois, tu lui dis de venir me voir. C'est urgent.  
  
B : Ok. Salut.  
  
Al : Salut. Tiens, Dawn alors c'est bien le lycée ?  
  
D : C'est super ! En plus j'ai les mêmes cours que Janice !  
  
* * *  
  
Willow arrive à l'appartement d'Alex et frappe à la porte. Il lui ouvre.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Buffy a dit que tu voulais me parler et que c'était urgent.  
  
Al : Ouais. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
  
W : Non merci. J'ai pas soif. Al : Alors c'était bien ton premier jour d'université ?  
  
W : Pas mal. J'ai eu tous les cours que je voulais. Mais c'est quoi que tu voulais me dire ? Ca m'inquiète !  
  
Al : Stresse pas ! J'ai dit à Buffy que c'était urgent pour qu'elle n'oublie pas de te prévenir mais ça peut attendre. T'as rencontré des nouvelles personnes ? Ou des anciennes ?  
  
W : Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de jouer les solitaires toute l'année. Je suis sûre que je vais rencontrer des gens sympas. J'ai des UV plutôt intéressants.  
  
Al : Pourquoi tu me mens ?  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Je sais très bien que t'as pas été à l'université aujourd'hui. Je suis passé ce midi et ils m'ont dit que t'avais pris aucun cours. Will, t'y es pas allée ? Tu te rends compte, tu vas te retrouver avec des cours complètement inintéressants.  
  
W : De toute façon, ce n'est plus un problème.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ? Tu veux passer ton année à t'ennuyer là-dedans ?  
  
W : Alex. je ne me suis pas inscrite.  
  
Al : T'es pas inscrite ?  
  
W : Non. J'avais pas envie de recommencer une année comme ça. Ca ne me rappelle pas forcément de bons souvenirs et puis ça m'ennuie. J'en ai marre de rester assise sur une chaise toute la journée, j'ai envie de bouger et d'évoluer.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
  
W : Je vais me trouver un travail. Le problème c'est que je sais pas quoi faire. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Buffy s'il n'y aurait pas du travail au Doublemix palace.  
  
Al : Quoi ? Tu ne songes pas à travailler dans ce gourbi ?! Buffy cherche absolument à partir de là-dedans !  
  
W : Je pourrais la remplacer comme ça.  
  
Al : Will je t'en prie. Il y a tellement d'autres choses que tu pourrais faire. Crois-moi, si tu travailles au Doublemix, l'université va vite te manquer.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?  
  
Al : Mais plein de choses ! T'as passé 3 ans à l'université, ça t'ouvre des tonnes de portes !  
  
W : Mais j'ai aucune vocation, aucun talent, rien !  
  
Al : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as plein de talents. Tiens, n'importe qui dans la région t'embaucherait pour n'importe quoi qui concernerait l'informatique ou la chimie.  
  
W : Oh oui génial ! Histoire de faire ressortir miss intello dans toute sa splendeur !  
  
Al : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
W : Excuse-moi.  
  
Elle part précipitamment en laissant Alex seul.  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex arrive chez Giles et entre sans frapper.  
  
G : Alex ! Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.  
  
Al : Giles, vous avez perdu votre sens de l'ordre ou quoi ?  
  
G : Je te signale que j'emménage ! Et tu pourrais frapper !  
  
Al : Giles, j'ai un problème.  
  
G : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Enfin, c'est pas moi, c'est Willow.  
  
G : Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec Willow.  
  
Al : Ce midi, il y en avait pas mais maintenant oui. Je croyais qu'elle commençait à aller mieux mais depuis quelques jours elle est bizarre et aujourd'hui elle a complètement déliré. Elle a abandonné l'université et elle veut trouver un travail.  
  
G : Et tu trouves qu'elle a tort ?  
  
Al : Non ! Elle a pris une décision, ça lui était pas arrivé depuis je-sais- pas-combien-de-temps, c'est génial ! Mais le problème c'est qu'elle se sous- estime totalement. Elle envisage de travailler au Doublemix palace ! Avec les capacités qu'elle a, ce serait du suicide ! Ensuite, elle me sort qu'elle n'a aucun talent !  
  
G : C'est faux !  
  
Al : C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. Mais elle est partie. Elle m'inquiète. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais elle ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est. Peut-être qu'elle en parlera à Buffy.  
  
G :. Peut-être.  
  
Al : Je sais pas quoi faire.  
  
G : Parle-lui. Je vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre.  
  
Al : Ouais. Je vais essayer de la trouver.  
  
* * *  
  
Au Bronze, Willow est assise seule à une table, Alex la repère et la rejoint :  
  
Al : Vous êtes toute seule mademoiselle ?  
  
W : Alex. Tu me sors le plan drague ?  
  
Al : T'aimerais bien !  
  
W : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.  
  
Al : Oh, tu m'as juste laissé en plan ! Non, c'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui va pas. W : C'est cette recherche de travail qui me perturbe, je crois.  
  
Al : Non, il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
W : Rien, je te dis.  
  
Al : Non, je te crois pas. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dis-moi.  
  
W : C'est Buffy. Et Dawn aussi. Ne parlons pas d'Anya.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : J'ai l'impression qu'elles m'ignorent. Pour Anya, c'est pas qu'une impression, elle me parle même pas. Dawn, ça dépend des jours, mais même quand elle me remarque c'est pas d'une manière très approfondie. Et Buffy, c'est spécial. Elle me parle, elle me remarque, mais elle cherche pas à savoir ce qui m'arrive. Elle me dit plus rien, je savais pas qu'elle voulait changer de travail. Je crois qu'elles ne me pardonnent pas.  
  
Al : Ah bon ? T'es sûre ?  
  
W : Je te jure. C'est pour ça que je suis tout le temps avec toi. T'es pas comme ça. Crois-moi, si elles étaient plus présentes, je te collerais moins mais bon.  
  
Al : Comme si tu me gênais. Je pourrais parler au moins à Buffy.  
  
W : Je suis pas sûre que ça changerait quelque chose.  
  
Al : Ca coûte rien d'essayer.  
  
W : Je sais pas.  
  
Al : Et pour le travail, je t'en prie, trouves-en un qui soit à ta hauteur.  
  
W : Comme quoi ?  
  
Al : Tu veux vraiment pas faire de l'informatique ?  
  
W : Bof. Je me vois pas faire ça toute ma vie. Parce que si je choisis un emploi aujourd'hui, c'est pour le faire toute ma vie.  
  
Al : La photographie.  
  
W : La photographie ?!  
  
Al : T'en as fait à un moment, t'aimais ça et t'étais très douée.  
  
W : Alex, on avait 14 ans !  
  
Al : Ca n'empêche que t'étais très douée ! Ca t'intéresse pas ?  
  
W : Si, ça pourrait être sympa. Mais niveau expérience, c'est zéro. On me prendra jamais.  
  
Al : Tu pourrais faire un book.  
  
W : Je sais pas.  
  
Al : Will.  
  
W : Bon d'accord, je te garantis rien mais j'essairai !  
  
Al : Au pire, je t'embauche comme secrétaire au chantier, on en cherche !  
  
W : Oh chic ! J'aurais mon chauffeur personnel !  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy cherche quelque chose dans son frigo quand Alex rentre.  
  
B : Tiens salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Oh, rien. Je passais. Comme ça.  
  
B : A 9h du soir ?  
  
Al : En fait, il faut que je te parle. T'as le temps ?  
  
B : Oui, je comptais pas sortir patrouiller avant une bonne demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : C'est à propos de Willow.  
  
B : Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
  
Al : Eh bien. oui.  
  
B : Me dis pas qu'elle a recommencé à faire de la magie ! Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Et c'est certainement à cause de ça que Giles reste mais il a rien voulu me dire pour pas envenimer les choses.  
  
Al : Mais il est là le problème !  
  
B : Quoi ? Elle a vraiment replongé ! Comme avant !  
  
Al : Mais non ! Willow n'a absolument pas repris la magie !  
  
B : Mais tu me disais que c'était le problème !  
  
Al : Je te parlais de tes soupçons ! C'est toi le problème, Buffy !  
  
B : Moi ?  
  
Al : Tu n'es pas une véritable amie pour elle.  
  
B : Bien sûr que si. Je veux dire, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux, j'ai accepté qu'elle continue à vivre chez moi, je lui ai pardonné ce qu'elle a fait.  
  
Al : Et c'est ça pour toi être une amie ? Parce que Willow ce dont elle a besoin venant de toi c'est que tu l'écoutes, que tu essayes de la comprendre même si c'est impossible, que tu arrêtes de l'ignorer.  
  
B : Mais je ne l'ignore pas !  
  
Al : D'une certaine manière, si. Parce que même si tu lui parles, ça reste superficiel. Ce ne sont pas de vraies conversations. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle-même.  
  
B : Parce que toi tu le sais ?  
  
Al : Oui. Parce que moi je parle vraiment avec elle et que je cherche à savoir.  
  
B : C'est pas facile. J'y arrive pas. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Al : T'as pas confiance en elle.  
  
B : Si !  
  
Al : Non ! Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un problème avec elle, la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est qu'elle a replongé !  
  
B : N'importe qui aurait réagi comme moi !  
  
Al : C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé parce que je sais qu'elle a arrêté la magie et qu'elle reprendra pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai confiance en elle. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.  
  
B : Eh bien oui ! Et j'estime que c'est normal après ce qu'elle a fait !  
  
Al : Mais tu es son amie ! Tu dois lui faire confiance, c'est ton rôle ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle se reconstruise si même ses amis doutent d'elle ?!!  
  
B : C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me parler ?  
  
Al : Non. Elle m'en a parlé et je me suis dit qu'il fallait désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose. Elle ne se sent pas bien parce qu'elle sent qu'il y a un malaise. Et pas qu'avec toi. Dawn ne lui a pas pardonné non plus et ça, même moi je l'avais remarqué.  
  
B : Je ne peux pas agir sur Dawn.  
  
Al : Mais tu peux faire un effort avec Willow.  
  
B : Je ne crois pas. Je pense que ça viendra avec le temps.  
  
Al : Mais elle a besoin de toi maintenant !  
  
B : Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est trop tôt.  
  
Al : Mais t'en as rien à faire ! Willow pourrait crever tu t'en fous, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne !  
  
B : C'est faux !  
  
Al : Tu ne veux pas la comprendre, tout ce que tu vois c'est qu'elle t'a blessée, alors tu la rejettes !  
  
B : Elle a failli nous tuer, moi et Dawn !  
  
Al : Elle a tous failli nous tuer, moi le premier ! C'est pas pour autant que je ne lui ai pas pardonné ! Dans l'histoire, c'est quand même elle qui en a pris le plus, elle a perdu tellement de choses mais tu t'en fiches ! Mlle. Buffy Summers a été touchée alors tant pis si en plus de la tristesse et du deuil qu'elle porte tu en rajoutes sur sa culpabilité déjà bien développée !  
  
B : Excuse-moi de ne pas être une sainte comme toi qui pardonnes tout à tout le monde !  
  
Al : Pas à tout le monde ! Mais Willow est ma meilleure amie et je te signale que c'est la tienne aussi ! Si tu avais été à sa place, elle aurait tout fait pour t'aider, elle t'aurait pardonnée sans aucune hésitation. Depuis qu'elle te connait, elle a tout donné pour toi, pour t'aider quand t'avais des problèmes, elle aurait pu y passer quand elle t'a ressuscitée, elle le savait, et pourtant elle a foncé tête baissée. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour elle ces 6 dernières années ? Rien. Tout ce que tu lui as apporté dans sa vie, c'est la perte des personnes qu'elle aimait. Oz, Tara. Qui est le prochain sur la liste ? Moi, peut-être.  
  
B : Je te trouve très injuste Alex, toi et Willow, vous êtes très importants pour moi et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire du mal. Et même si en ce moment, Willow et moi on ne se parle pas beaucoup, je sais qu'on redeviendra amies.  
  
Al : T'as jamais eu l'intention de nous faire du mal ? Et pourtant, regarde ce que t'as fait à Willow.  
  
B : Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué Tara !  
  
Al : Tu crois vraiment ? Parce que si au lieu de batifoler avec Spike tu t'étais attelée à trouver Warren et à l'empêcher de nuire, Tara ne serait jamais morte et Willow n'aurait pas morflé.  
  
B : Alors pour toi, je suis responsable de la mort de Tara et de la déchéance de Willow ?  
  
Al : Entre autres. En fait, je trouve que tu es responsable de beaucoup de choses dans nos vies. Et pas forcément positives.  
  
B : Comment tu peux dire ça ?  
  
Al : Je vais y aller. Il faut que j'aille jouer mon rôle d'ami auprès de Willow. Puisque je suis le seul qui lui reste.  
  
Il sort.  
  
* * *  
  
PUB  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive chez Giles et frappe. Il lui ouvre.  
  
G : Buffy ! Un problème pour ta patrouille ?  
  
B : Non. Je passais pour voir si vous étiez installé.  
  
G : Comme tu peux le voir, il y a encore plein de cartons qui traînent mais ça prend forme.  
  
B : Génial.  
  
G : Ca va toi ?  
  
B : Oui oui.  
  
G : Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air.  
  
B : Je me suis disputée avec Alex.  
  
G : Oh. A propos de quoi ?  
  
B : De Willow. Il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
  
G : C'est le cas, non ?  
  
B : Oui, mais il dit qu'elle doit se reconstruire et que pour ça elle a besoin de moi. Il a dit que je n'étais qu'une égoïste.  
  
G : Il s'est emporté.  
  
B : Si seulement il n'avait dit que ça. Vous n'imaginez pas les horreurs qu'il m'a dîtes.  
  
G : Par exemple.  
  
B : Selon lui, je suis responsable de la mort de Tara et de toutes ses conséquences. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour Willow à part, bien sûr, lui enlever les personnes qu'elle aime à tel point que je pourrais peut-être être la cause de sa mort prochaine. Comme si je pouvais le tuer !  
  
G : Buffy, il faut que tu comprennes qu'en ce moment, la priorité d'Alex c'est Willow. Il ne veut qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle redevienne comme avant, il veut retrouver SA Willow. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de l'aider. Et pour lui, en ayant ce comportement avec elle, tu le gènes. Il a l'impression que tu le freines et il pensait que tu l'aiderais à lui faire remonter la pente et il voit bien que non.  
  
B : Mais moi aussi je veux qu'elle aille mieux !  
  
G : Oui mais pas au point de sacrifier ta colère envers elle ni toute ton énergie. Lui si. Tu es l'une des meilleures amies d'Alex.  
  
B : Mais pas sa meilleure amie.  
  
G : Exact. Alex t'adore mais là, Willow passe avant. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il s'implique trop là-dedans mais je pense aussi qu'il en a besoin.  
  
B : Oui. C'est vrai que c'est pas facile ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps.  
  
G : Oui. Et aider Willow, d'une certaine manière, ça l'aide aussi. Il pensait tout ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est juste qu'il avait toute cette pression en lui et il avait besoin que ça sorte. C'est tombé sur toi, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre.  
  
B : Ce serait jamais tombé sur Willow.  
  
G : C'est sûr.  
  
B : Bon je vais aller patrouiller. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.  
  
G : De rien.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow sort du Bronze et marche dans la rue. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle sent une présence derrière elle, elle se retourne, ne voit rien, se remet à marcher mais recommence à se retourner et finalement se met à courir. Elle se fait rattraper par un vampire, sort un pieu mais se fait vite désarmer, il est sur le point de la mordre quand Buffy arrive et met le vampire par terre.  
  
B : Désolée, mais l'heure du dîner est passée.  
  
Vamp : La tueuse.  
  
B : Décidément, je suis très connue ! Tu veux que je te signe un autographe ?  
  
Le vampire attaque mais Buffy lui flanque un bon coup de pied, il se relève, frappe Buffy qui le frappe en retour et le plante.  
  
B : C'était trop facile. (à Willow qui se relève doucement) Ca va ?  
  
W : Oui, je pense que j'aurai récupéré toutes mes facultés vitales l'année prochaine.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors toute seule à cette heure-ci ?  
  
W : Je rentrais à la maison.  
  
B : C'est pas prudent et tu le sais bien.  
  
W : J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais.  
  
B : Oui. (elle ramasse le pieu que Willow a laissé tomber et le lui tend) Si ça avait été dans ta main et pas par terre.  
  
W : C'est vrai que ça aurait peut-être été plus utile.  
  
B : Peut-être.  
  
Elles se mettent à marcher.  
  
B : J'ai vu Alex aujourd'hui.  
  
W : Oui moi aussi. Et alors ?  
  
B : On a parlé.  
  
W : Je n'ose pas imaginer de quoi vous avez parlé !  
  
B : Je crois que tu le sais très bien.  
  
W : Je lui avais dit de se taire mais il se mêle toujours de tout.  
  
B : De toute façon, il faut crever l'abcès.  
  
W : Tu utilises des métaphores très philosophiques !  
  
B : C'est vrai que. Mais bon. En ce moment, toi et moi, on dialogue pas vraiment, enfin pas très profondément en tout cas.  
  
W : C'est vrai.  
  
B : Je reconnais que c'est en grande partie de ma faute mais crois-moi c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté.  
  
W : J'ai pas dit ça.  
  
B : C'est vrai que s'il y a quelqu'un qui y met de la mauvaise volonté c'est Dawn.  
  
W : Oui, je sens bien qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup. Mais, crois-moi, il y a pire.  
  
B : Anya ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Elle, à ce point, c'est plus de la mauvaise volonté, c'est de la mauvaise foi. Mais Dawn ne fait aucun effort et moi j'essaye d'en faire, je te jure.  
  
W : Je sais bien.  
  
B : Tu es ma meilleure amie et c'est quelque chose d'acquis, je ne le remet pas en question mais je pense que c'est une question de.  
  
W : De confiance ?  
  
B : Ouais. Et il me faut du temps pour retrouver celle que j'avais en toi mais ça reviendra c'est sûr, c'est juste qu'il faut un peu de temps.  
  
W : J'en suis sûre.  
  
B : En fait, c'est bien qu'Alex soit venu me parler même si on a réussi à se disputer.  
  
W : Quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? A cause de moi ?  
  
B : Willow, c'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger, t'en fais pas. On était énervés, c'est rien, ça nous est arrivé plus d'une fois.  
  
W : J'espère que vous allez vous réconcilier.  
  
B : Mais oui, tiens je lui parlerai demain.  
  
W : Tant mieux.  
  
Elles arrivent à la maison et y rentrent.  
  
* * *  
  
Dans une rue, Alex sort d'un magasin et Buffy l'aperçoit alors elle le rattrape.  
  
B : Alex. Salut.  
  
Al : Salut Buffy.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Des courses. D'ailleurs j'ai pas fini alors je vais te laisser.  
  
B : Attend ! Alex c'est ridicule. On va pas rester fachés pour si peu.  
  
Al : Excuse-moi mais j'estime que Willow n'est pas « si peu ».  
  
B : Non, t'as mal compris. Ecoute, je l'ai vue hier et on a parlé. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je t'avais dit et elle a très bien compris. Et on est en bons termes quand même ! Tu vois, je la laisse pas tomber.  
  
Al : Si ça peut t'aider à dormir la nuit de penser ça.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Al : Tu te donnes bonne conscience ! « Oui, Willow ne m'en veut pas, je suis toujours son amie », mais la vérité c'est que tu lui fais du mal et que tu ne l'aides pas. Mais ça, tu t'en fous bien sûr.  
  
B : Alex, j'ai pas envie de me redisputer avec toi.  
  
Al : Mais on ne se dispute pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vais m'en aller comme ça on aura encore moins de chances de se disputer. Salut.  
  
Il part en laissant Buffy au milieu de la rue.  
  
* * *  
  
Casa Summers, Buffy rentre, Dawn est sur le canapé et regarde la télé.  
  
D : Alors tu as trouvé du travail ?  
  
B : Non, toujours pas. Peut-être que le Doublemix palace est mon destin.  
  
D : T'en fais pas, tu trouveras.  
  
Buffy s'assoit et pousse un long soupir.  
  
D : Te met pas dans des états pareils !  
  
B : Non, c'est pas à cause de ça.  
  
D : De quoi alors ?  
  
B : Rien, je veux pas t'embêter.  
  
D : Dis-moi.  
  
B : Je me suis disputée avec Alex hier et tout à l'heure alors que j'étais allée le voir pour recoller les morceaux, il a pas du tout été coopératif et il a plutôt renforcé le malaise.  
  
D : C'était quoi le sujet de votre dispute ?  
  
B : Willow.  
  
D : Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?  
  
B : Dawn.  
  
D : Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Elle ne fait que tout déranger depuis quelques mois !  
  
B : C'est faux. Elle fait des efforts et tu le sais. Tu lui en veux, je sais bien mais toi aussi tu pourrais faire des efforts.  
  
D : Je ne lui fais plus confiance.  
  
B : Je sais, mon non plus. Mais ça ne va pas durer éternellemnt quand même !  
  
D : Je sais pas.  
  
B : C'est notre amie, tu sais. La confiance va revenir mais en attendant ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Je te demande pas de lui raconter ta vie, juste de lui adresser la parole de temps en temps.  
  
D : Je te promets rien mais je vais essayer.  
  
B : Merci.  
  
D : Tu le fais toi au moins ?  
  
B : Depuis longtemps petite maligne ! Et même si des fois j'ai du mal, j'insiste parce que ça en vaut la peine quand même.  
  
D : Comment il fait ?  
  
B : Qui ? D : Alex. C'est comme s'il avait tout effacé de sa mémoire. Qu'elle a tué un homme, failli tous nous tuer et même failli détruire le monde ! Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ça me sidère parce que j'en suis totalement incapable.  
  
B : Ca fait longtemps qu'ils se connaissent et c'est sa meilleure amie. Ils sont très liés. Je suis sûre que tu le ferais pour moi.  
  
D : C'est vrai.  
  
B : Et puis, c'est certainement parce que même ce qu'elle a fait n'a pas réussi à ébranler la confiance qu'il a en elle alors que la nôtre l'a été.  
  
D : Ouais. Finalement, tout est question de confiance.  
  
Plan sur Buffy et Dawn, puis la maison avec la caméra qui s'éloigne.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	2. Impression de déjàvu

7.2 : IMPRESSION DE DEJA-VU :  
  
C'est le matin à Sunnydale, le soleil se lève sur le vieux port. Dans un coin encore plus isolé que les autres, se trouve un vieux cargo, tellement vieux qu'on se demande comment il fait pour flotter. La caméra s'en approche doucement, un homme brun habillé d'un long cache-poussière en cuir noir sort dans l'ombre. Soudain, il se tourne et on découvre qu'il s'agit de Spike. Petit à petit, il s'avance vers la zone ensoleillée et alors qu'on s'attend tous à ce qu'il parte en fumée, il ne se passe rien, Spike continue de regarder droit devant lui le visage baigné de lumière et il dit :  
  
Spike : Sunnydale, me revoilà !  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Casa Summers :  
  
Willow descend les escaliers et va dans la cuisine où se trouve déjà Buffy.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
W : Salut.  
  
B : J'ai fait des pancakes.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
B : Alors tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
  
W : J'ai un entretien pour un journal.  
  
B : C'est vrai ?  
  
W : Oui et j'espère qu'ils vont pas me mettre plus bas que terre.  
  
B : Mais non !  
  
W : Et toi ? Toujours pas trouvé ?  
  
B : Non, pourtant je suis pas difficile, je cherche n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas dans le fast-food !  
  
W : C'est vrai, ils exagèrent.  
  
B : Je trouve aussi. Et toi alors ? Tu t'es décidée pour la photo ?  
  
W : Ouais, de toute façon j'ai rien à perdre.  
  
B : C'est ton book ? (Willow acquiesce) Je peux voir ?  
  
W : Je préfère pas.  
  
B : Pourquoi ?  
  
W : C'est trop mauvais, ça a été fait à la va-vite.  
  
B : Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
  
Alex entre par la porte de la cuisine.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
B : Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : J'emmène Willow à son entretien.  
  
W : Ca te dérange de me laisser chez Giles ? C'est pas loin et il faut que je lui parle.  
  
Al : Pas de problème.  
  
W : Il est génial ! Il m'emmènerait partout !  
  
Al : Tout de même pas en Alaska. (il prend le book de Willow posé sur la table) C'est quoi ça ?  
  
W : Touche pas !  
  
Al : Hey ! C'est bon, ne me mord pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
W : Mon book.  
  
Al : T'en fais pas, je vais pas te l'abîmer. Fais voir.  
  
W : Non !  
  
Al : Oh ! Calme-toi ! Je peux voir quand même !  
  
B : Elle refuse de le montrer.  
  
Al : Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?  
  
W : C'est trop nul.  
  
Al : Pfff. qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Allez montre.  
  
W : J'ai dit non. On y va.  
  
Al : Têtue, hein ! Mais tu vas finir par me le montrer.  
  
W : Dans tes rêves. Salut Buffy.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow arrive chez Giles, frappe, il ouvre.  
  
G : Willow !  
  
W : Bonjour Giles. Je peux entrer ?  
  
G : Bien sûr. Je t'en prie. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
  
W : En fait, je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de ma nouvelle « vocation ».  
  
G : La photographie ?  
  
W : Ouais. J'ai un entretien aujourd'hui. Je suis pas très expérimentée mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa. En fait, c'est Alex qui m'y a fait penser mais ça m'intéresse.  
  
G : Tu sais, l'important c'est que ça t'intéresse. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais mon mot à dire.  
  
W : Votre opinion est importante pour moi. Si vous pensez que je fais une grosse erreur, j'aimerais que vous me le disiez.  
  
G : Willow, pourquoi est-ce que je penserais ça ? Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire. Il faut que tu arrêtes de demender aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent, prend des initiatives, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu vas faire de ta vie, pas à moi.  
  
W : Oui, mais après ce qui s'est passé.  
  
G : Quoi donc ? Si tu prends le mauvais travail, tu vas redevenir avide de magie noire et destructrice ? Je ne pense pas, tu vois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dérapé que tu n'es plus capable de te débrouiller toute seule. On te fait confiance.  
  
W : Pas tout le monde.  
  
G : Alors prouve-leur qu'ils ont tort. Moi, j'ai foi en toi. Et je ne suis pas le seul si tu vois de qui je parle.  
  
W (en souriant) : Ouais.  
  
G : Alors montre-leur que tu peux faire de grandes choses et que tu es digne de confiance.  
  
W : C'est dingue que vous soyez comme ça avec moi alors que je vous ai presque tué.  
  
G : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
G : Allez, tu vas être en retard pour ton entretien.  
  
W : M'en parlez pas, je stresse déjà assez !  
  
G : Bonne chance.  
  
W : Espérons.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy est dans la rue et affiche une petite annonce. Elle commence à partir quand quelqu'un l'attrape et l'entraîne dans une ruelle sombre. Elle se relève en position de combat mais elle se fige quand elle découvre qu'il s'agit de Spike :  
  
B : Spike ?  
  
S : Salut la tueuse. Alors ça baigne ?  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
S : Oh, attend ! C'est plus une ville libre ici ? Je ne suis plus le bienvenu ?  
  
B : Tu ne l'as jamais été. Et encore moins maintenant.  
  
S : Oh, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Ce que tu peux être rancunière. M'en veux pas, j'étais un petit peu perturbé à ce moment-là et je le suis encore plus mais je te ferai pas de mal.  
  
B : Si tu le dis.  
  
S : Alors comment va la vie ? J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Comment va la p'tite sorcière ?. Enfin pas si petite que ça.  
  
B : Mieux. Où tu étais ?  
  
S : Oh, ici et là.  
  
B : Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?  
  
S : Je connaissais le chemin.  
  
B : Non, je veux dire. en plein jour.  
  
S : Ah ! J'aime le soleil.  
  
B : Sérieusement. S : Mais c'est sérieux !  
  
Il sort dans la rue en plein soleil.  
  
S : T'as vu ! C'est génial le soleil !  
  
B : Mais. comment ça se fait que tu ne brûles pas ?  
  
S : Les mystères de la vie.  
  
B : Mais encore ?  
  
S : En fait, tu vois, ça va te simplifier la vie ce qui m'arrive. Eh oui. tu n'as plus besoin de m'associer au mauvaises choses, de te sentir coupable quand tu couches avec moi.  
  
B : C'est quelque chose qui ne risque plus d'arriver alors c'est sûr que pour la culpabilité.  
  
S : C'est là où tu te trompes amour. Maintenant, tu peux m'aimer sans aucune crainte. Je suis encore mieux qu'Angel.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Encore une de tes embrouilles pathétiques ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'entre nous c'est fini ?! C'était juste sexuel et c'est terminé ! Pigé ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas transformé en tas de cendres ? T'as lancé un sort ? Tu pensais qu'en te voyant à la lumière du soleil, je te trouverais magnifique et je te sauterais dans les bras ?!! Mon pauvre Spike, tu es toujours autant pitoyable !  
  
S : Mais tu n'as rien compris !!  
  
Soudain, il se transforme en vampire, se touche le visage comme s'il était surpris de cette transformation et s'enfuit en laissant Buffy qui a l'air très troublée.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy rentre chez elle, Dawn l'attend dans le salon.  
  
D : Salut Buffy.  
  
B : Willow est là-haut ?  
  
D : Non, elle est chez Alex. Pourquoi ?  
  
B : Il faut réunir tout le monde d'urgence. J'appelle Giles.  
  
Elle prend le téléphone, compose le numéro et attend qu'il décroche.  
  
G : Allô ?  
  
B : Giles, c'est moi. On a un problème. Spike est revenu et il y a quelque chose qui cloche.  
  
* * *  
  
Chez Alex, lui et Willow sont assis sur le canapé avec deux cartons à pizza.  
  
W : Alex ! Tu te rends compte que tu t'es mangé une pizza à toi tout seul !  
  
Al : Bah ouais ! C'est pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs, tu vas finir la tienne ?  
  
W : Non, vas-y. Tiens. C'est incroyable tout ce que t'es capable de manger et tu grossis pas d'un gramme ! Tu devrais être obèse !  
  
Al : J'ai une meilleure constitution que toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux.  
  
W : Ca veut dire que je suis obèse ?!  
  
Al : Ca veut dire que tu manges rien !  
  
W : J'ai eu peur.  
  
Al : Toi obèse !!!! Je t'en prie, tu pourrais concourir pour le prix de la plus belle anorexique !  
  
W : Ah bah merci ! Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus vexant !  
  
Al : T'as pas remarqué que j'avais aussi dit « belle » ?  
  
W : Tu cherches à te rattraper ?  
  
Al : Est-ce que ça marche ?  
  
W : Je ne sais pas encore.  
  
Al : Et sinon, comment s'est passé ton entretien ?  
  
W : Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le job.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ça ?  
  
W : A cause du systématique « on vous appellera ». Ils devraient changer de phrase, tout le monde sait que ça veut dire « vous n'êtes pas pris ».  
  
Al : Ca les arrange bien. Mais ils savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.  
  
W : Je me demande si, au contraire, ils ont pas à s'en réjouir. Je suis peut-être pas faite pour ça.  
  
Al : Arrête ! Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de talent et puis, ce n'était que ton premier entretien.  
  
W : Tu es sûr que j'ai beaucoup de talent ?.  
  
Al : Bah oui.  
  
W : Tu n'as même pas vu mes photos !  
  
Al : La faute à qui ?  
  
Willow soupire, se lève, va jusqu'à son sac, prend son book et le donne à Alex.  
  
Al : Ca veut dire que je me suis rattrapé ?  
  
Elle lui sourit et se rassoit. Il feuillette le book sous le regard anxieux de Willow puis le referme.  
  
W : Alors ?  
  
Al : C'est bien ce que je dis. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.  
  
W : Mais t'es pas objectif et en plus t'y connais rien.  
  
Al : Toujours des excuses. Will.  
  
Le téléphone sonne.  
  
Al : Ca devrait pas s'appeler un téléphone, ça devrait s'appeler une machine qui sonne toujours au mauvais moment.  
  
W : Va répondre.  
  
Al : Ouais ouais. Ca t'arrange bien.  
  
Il laisse seule Willow quelques instants qui feuilette rêveusement son book et revient.  
  
Al : On doit aller chez Buffy. Le vampire crétin de service est revenu.  
  
W : Spike ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Comme si on avait vraiment besoin de lui. Remarque, je dois avouer qu'il m'a manqué.  
  
W : Vraiment ?!!  
  
Al : Mais oui !! C'est mon punching-ball préféré !  
  
* * *  
  
Casa Summers, Dawn, Alex et Willow sont assis sur le canapé, Anya sur une chaise et Buffy et Giles sont debouts.  
  
G : Tu dis qu'il était en plein soleil et que ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure.  
  
B : Pas le moins du monde ! Il avait même l'air d'apprécier. Et quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a dit que maintenant je pouvais l'aimer parce qu'il était encore mieux qu'Angel.  
  
G : Donc tu penses que Spike a fait quelque chose pour pouvoir s'exposer au soleil pour pouvoir t'impressionner.  
  
B : Probablement.  
  
W : C'est peut-être plus grave que ça.  
  
G : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
W : Eh bien. Spike est un vampire. S'il suffisait de lancer un simple sort pour qu'il soit insensible à la lumière du soleil, tous les vampires feraient ça. Or, on en a jamais vu un seul.  
  
B : T'as pas tort.  
  
W : On sait qu'il aime bien s'allier aux autres puisqu'il est incapable de faire du mal. Comme avec Adam. Et peut-être qu'il a passé une sorte de pacte avec un démon à qui il a donné quelque chose pour avoir ce don. Et peut-être qu'il est repassé du côté des méchants. Après tout, c'est toujours un vampire, il est maléfique.  
  
An : Lui au moins il a pas failli détruire le monde récemment.  
  
Al : La ferme Anya !  
  
An : Oh, regardez-le défendre sa petite protégée ! C'est tellement mignon ! Tu t'es recyclé en garde du corps ?!  
  
Al : Et toi, tu défends ton vampire préféré ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est un bon coup au lit ?  
  
An : Mieux que toi en tout cas !  
  
W : Eh les gars, c'est pas la peine de.  
  
Ils se lèvent tous les deux.  
  
Al : Au lieu de donner des leçons, tu devrais repenser à ta nature profonde. T'es pas un démon juste par hasard ?  
  
An : Peut-être mais moi, je tue pas des personnes pour mon petit-dèj ! Et regarde-toi défendre ta chère Willow comme un petit chien défend sa maîtresse ! Elle te donne un os chaque soir ?  
  
Al : Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Parce que question utilité t'es pas très efficace !  
  
An : Tu peux parler Mr je-ne-suis-là-que-pour-protéger-Willow, des fois qu'elle aurait oublier comment on fait pour marcher ! Et puis.  
  
B : Ca suffit ! Je vous ai pas appelé pour vous entendre vous disputer. Ca arrive déjà assez souvent ! Alors vous finirez cette discussion en privé.  
  
Ils se rassoient.  
  
B : Merci. Donc, on sait pas ce que Spike a derrière la tête. Je crois que le mieux, c'est que j'aille lui parler.  
  
G : Ce n'est pas très prudent.  
  
B : Je ferai attention. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez qui m'arrive avec Spike ?  
  
D : Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais il a déjà essayé de te violer.  
  
W : Dawn n'a pas tort.  
  
B : Vous en faîtes pas. Ca ira. J'irai ce soir.  
  
G : Si tu te sens prête.  
  
B : Alors on fait comme ça.  
  
Al : Bon, il est temps de quitter cette magnifique réunion de famille.  
  
B : Attendez, vous voulez pas déjeuner avec nous, le frigo est plein  
  
An : Je peux pas, je vais être en retard au travail.  
  
Al : Oh, tu vas aller venger des femmes trompées !  
  
An : Figure-toi que pour payer mon loyer, je dois travailler autrement, Mr le garde du corps ! Etant donné que ta copine a détruit la boutique.  
  
Elle s'en va. Buffy se tourne vers Alex dans l'attente d'une réponse mais il lui répond froidement :  
  
Al : Willow et moi on a déjà mangé.  
  
W : Mais on peut rester, j'ai pas très envie de bouger et toi Alex tu recommences pas le travail avant une bonne heure alors tu peux rester aussi.  
  
Al : Comme tu voudras.  
  
B : Génial ! Giles ?.  
  
G : Eh bien, j'ai très faim alors avec plaisir !  
  
D : Cool ! Buffy va cuisiner. Ca va pas être triste !  
  
B : J'ai du poulet froid, ça vous dit ?  
  
* * *  
  
Willow est seule dans la cuisine, assise à la table, on peut entendre les rires qui viennent de la salle à manger. Alex la rejoint.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
W : Oh, rien de particulier. Je réfléchissais.  
  
Al : C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on reste et tu m'abandonnes !  
  
W : Je t'ai pas obligé à rester. Tu pouvais partir si tu voulais.  
  
Al : Will, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
  
W : Anya a raison.  
  
Al : J'ai du mal à imaginer cette hypothèse mais vas-y explique.  
  
W : T'es toujours derrière moi comme si j'allais m'écrouler à chaque moment mais je vais bien, je t'assure. T'es pas obligé de me pouponner, de m'appeler au moins deux fois par jour pour savoir si j'ai un problème, de m'accompagner partout, de prendre toutes tes pauses déjeuner avec moi ou de me défendre dès qu'on me dit quelque chose. Je suis une grande fille et je pense être capable de me débrouiller toute seule.  
  
Al (avec un air déconfit, il baisse la tête) : J'avais pas conscience que ça pouvait te gêner autant.  
  
W : Non ! T'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis très touchée par tout ce que tu fais pour moi. C'est vrai qu'au début j'en avais besoin et si tu l'avais pas fait, personne ne l'aurait fait pour moi. Mais maintenant je vais mieux et si tu continues je vais m'y faire et je vais sans arrêt avoir besoin que tu sois derrière moi. C'est vrai que tu me donnes un sentiment de sécurité mais c'est pas ça la vraie vie et en plus je te prends la tienne.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
W : Tu te disputes avec Anya à cause de moi, tu te disputes avec Buffy à cause de moi.  
  
Al : Non c'est faux !  
  
W : Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?  
  
Al : Ecoute, Anya et moi on a pas besoin de toi pour se disputer, on s'engueule sans arrêt de toute façon. Et je ne suis pas fâché avec Buffy à cause de toi.  
  
W : Menteur.  
  
Al : Bon c'est vrai qu'on a eu une altercation à propos de toi mais elle a dit quelque chose que j'ai vraiment pas aimé et je ne suis pas fâché avec elle à cause de toi, d'accord ?  
  
W : Tu mens. C'est pas parce que c'est pas comme avant que Buffy et moi on parle pas. Tu cherches à me protéger. Encore.  
  
Al : Et toujours. Je remplis mon rôle de meilleur ami, rien d'autre.  
  
W : Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
  
Al : Oh. mais tu en fais déjà beaucoup.  
  
W : Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour toi ?  
  
Al : Mais n'importe quel homme étant en la compagnie d'une jolie fille comme toi est comblé ma chère.  
  
W : Alors mon cadeau c'est ma présence ?  
  
Al : Exactement ! Allez viens on s'en va, j'étouffe ici.  
  
W : Mais. et Buffy ?  
  
Al : Oh, elle verra bien qu'on est partis, elle est pas aveugle.  
  
Ils sortent.  
  
* * *  
  
C'est la nuit, Buffy arrive à la crypte de Spike. Elle entre sans frapper.  
  
B : Spike ?  
  
S : Tueuse. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta charmante visite ?  
  
B : On n'a pas vraiment terminé notre discussion ce matin.  
  
S : Oh. bien sûr.  
  
B : Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué d'où te vient cette soudaine capacité à faire une sieste au soleil sans brûler.  
  
S : D'accord. Alors tu vois, j'en avais marre d'être ce que j'étais devenu alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour en Afrique pour voir un démon qui fait passer des tests pour exaucer les v?ux des paumés comme moi. Donc j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me rende comme avant, sans cette gentille puce qui m'empêchait d'être un vampire à part entière.  
  
B : Et tu as passé un test ?  
  
S : Exact. J'ai dû me battre contre des démons plutôt puissants qui m'ont tellement ecorché que j'en ai encore des traces. Alors ils ont accepté de faire ce que je voulais qu'ils fassent. Seulement, ils ont mal compris ma requête et ils m'ont vraiment rendu comme avant, ils m'ont rendu mon âme.  
  
B : Ton âme ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu te comparais à Angel !  
  
S : Mais je suis bien mieux que lui. Figure-toi que je me suis tellement bien battu qu'en plus ils m'ont donné des avantages que les vampires n'ont pas, même Angel. Comme m'exposer au soleil, toucher une croix sans flamber, j'ai aussi droit au moment de pur bonheur. (il s'approche de Buffy qui recule) Bon c'est sûr j'ai toujours pas de reflet, si tu me plantes un pieu dans le c?ur j'explose et je suis encore mort mais disons qu'il y a du mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
B : A vrai dire. rien.  
  
S : Oui, c'est surprenant mais tu devrais être heureuse. Tu peux m'aimer sans honte maintenant.  
  
B : Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'aimer ?  
  
S : Allons réfléchis. Je pourrais t'apporter tout ce qu'Angel n'a pas su t'apporter.  
  
B : Mais tu n'es pas Angel ! Tu penses que parce que tu as une âme comme lui je vais tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais Angel n'avait pas qu'une âme, il avait une sensibilité, de la tendresse, il était bon ! Non, toi et Angel, vous n'avez rien de comparable.  
  
Elle part précipitamment.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive chez Giles. Elle frappe et il lui ouvre.  
  
G : Buffy !  
  
B : C'est moi.  
  
G : Tu es allée voir Spike ?  
  
B : Euh. oui. Malheureusement.  
  
G : Il t'a fait quelque chose ?  
  
B : Non. Mais je sais pourquoi il peut prendre des bains de soleil.  
  
G : Et alors ?  
  
B : Il a une âme. Et avec avantages supplémentaires comme le soleil.  
  
G : Oh. une âme ? Comme Angel.  
  
B : C'est bien la seule chose qu'ils aient en commun parce que même si Spike pense le contraire, avoir une âme ne fera pas de lui l'homme de ma vie.  
  
G : C'est ce qu'il croit ?  
  
B : Ouais. Comme si Angel ne possédait que ça. Sauf qu'il a un caractère qui lui est propre, tout comme Spike d'ailleurs et le caractère de Spike je commence franchement à m'en lasser. Je. je serais pas heureuse avec lui, la relation, et je mets ça entre guillemets, qu'on a eu l'année dernière, ça me détruisait alors pourquoi recommencer ? Sans compter ses anciennes victimes qui vont venir le hanter. J'ai déjà vécu une histoire avec un vampire qui a une âme, certaines choses ne changent pas et les vivre avec Spike, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai pas envie de recommencer une relation perdue d'avance, j'ai déjà assez souffert la première fois. Les relations casse-tête j'aimerais éviter, en fait pour l'instant, j'aimerais éviter les relations tout court. J'ai des choses à régler et elles sont plus importantes. Alex m'en veut encore et j'aimerais que Willow et moi on reconstruise notre amitié. En plus, j'ai promis à Dawn que je lui apprendrais à se battre et je l'ai assez négligée l'année dernière, je veux vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Alors, c'est hors de question de débuter une relation amoureuse surtout avec Spike et son âme.  
  
G : Au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu n'as plus qu'à le faire comprendre à Spike.  
  
B : C'est peut-être le plus difficile. Il va chercher une preuve que je l'aime dans tout ce que je vais dire. Je retrouve des émotions que j'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé derrière moi, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, d'avoir régressé à cause de cette histoire d'âme. Enfin. ça prouve une chose, C'est que Spike manque totalement d'originalité ! Parce que, excusez-moi, mais le vampire avec une âme, je crois avoir déjà vu ça quelque part ! Et la bonne excuse du « moi je peux aller au soleil », c'est juste pour pas être accusé de plagiat !  
  
Cette remarque fait sourire Giles.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy rentre lentement dans la crypte de Spike, elle semble hésitante, on ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la nuit ou de sa crainte.  
  
B : Spike ?  
  
Celui-ci débouche du sous-sol.  
  
S : Tiens, tu es revenue ?  
  
B : C'est encore habitable en bas parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était plutôt carbonisé.  
  
S : Je suis plein d'ingéniosité.  
  
B : Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
S : Décidément, c'est une phrase qui te plait aujourd'hui.  
  
B : C'est non.  
  
S : Non à quoi ?  
  
B : Il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. Le fait que tu ais une âme ne change rien. Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi. Pour l'instant, le célibat me va très bien et quand je déciderai de sortir avec un homme, je le choisirai de préférence vivant et ordinaire. Et ne me dis pas que je mens, que je meurs d'envie d'être avec toi parce que c'est faux.  
  
S : Tu changeras d'avis.  
  
B : Je ne pense pas.  
  
S : Tu as besoin de moi.  
  
B : Libre à toi d'y croire. Mais moi je connais la réponse et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Au revoir Spike.  
  
Et elle sort.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy se trouve devant l'immeuble d'Alex et elle tourne en rond jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive qui remonte l'allée.  
  
Al : Buffy ?  
  
B : Salut. Dis donc, tu rentres tard.  
  
Al : J'étais chez toi. Je regardais des films avec Willow et Dawn.  
  
B : Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
B : Oh, c'était juste pour te dire que j'ai parlé à Spike.  
  
Al : Oui, je sais qu'il nous joue un remake d'Angel, Willow me l'a dit.  
  
B : Willow ? Comment elle l'a su ?  
  
Al : C'est Giles qui lui a dit.  
  
B : Ah d'accord. Enfin, je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi. Bon, il l'a pas très bien pris mais. c'est pas grave.  
  
Al : Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus jamais à revoir sa face de crétin ?  
  
B : Peut-être pas « plus jamais » mais « moins souvent ».  
  
Al : C'est déjà un début.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
Al : De ?  
  
B : Eh bien de tout ça ! Spike, son âme et mon rejet.  
  
Al : Pfff. franchement Buffy, j'en ai rien à faire. Spike ne me touche même plus. C'est ton problème, pas le mien.  
  
Il passe devant Buffy et continue son chemin jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble. Buffy fixe la porte avec un air désespéré.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	3. Dur apprentissage

7.3 : DUR APPRENTISSAGE (LEARNING IS DIFFICULT) :  
  
Casa Summers, dans le salon transformé en salle de gym. Dawn et Buffy se font face.  
  
B : Vas-y, tu fais comme si j'étais un vampire.  
  
Dawn se rue sur elle mais Buffy esquive facilement.  
  
B : Dawn ! Ne te jette pas tout de suite sur lui.  
  
D : Je sais !  
  
B : Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?  
  
Dawn essaie de donner un coup de poing à Buffy mais celle-ci lui saisit le bras et la cloue au sol.  
  
D : Aïe.  
  
B : Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?  
  
D : Ouais. J'ai soif. (elle se prend un verre d'eau)Dis ?  
  
B : Oui ?  
  
D : Tu crois que j'y arriverai ?  
  
B : Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu es plutôt douée.  
  
D : Vraiment ?  
  
B : Si je te le dis. Ca bloque un peu sur la partie cours mais si Giles était là, il te dirait que c'est de famille.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike arrive à la casa Summers et s'arrête à la porte. Il s'apprête à frapper mais renonce. Il recommence sa tentative mais renonce définitivement et fait demi-tour.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
C'est la nuit et Buffy fait sa patrouille habituelle seulement pour une fois elle n'est pas seule, elle est accompagnée de Dawn.  
  
D : Je me sens l'âme d'une tueuse !  
  
B : C'est facile de dire ça maintenant mais on verra si tu te sentiras toujours l'âme d'une tueuse quand tu seras en face d'un vampire.  
  
D : Ha ha ! Tu parles d'un encouragement. J'ose espérer que tu ne me laisseras pas me dépatouiller toute seule.  
  
B : Si tu as des problèmes je viendrai t'aider mais si tu contrôles la situation, je te laisserai faire.  
  
D : Ca me va. Oh, regarde !  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
D : Salut Alex !  
  
Al : Oh, les s?urs Summers ! Ca va Dawnie ?  
  
D : Ca va !  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tard ?  
  
Al : Je suis allé faire un tour au Bronze et je rentre chez moi. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
  
D : On patrouille !  
  
Al : T'as décidé de reprendre le flambeau ?  
  
D : Buffy m'a initié au combat et je fais mes débuts ce soir !  
  
Al (à Buffy) : Elle est pas un peu jeune ?  
  
B : J'étais plus jeune qu'elle quand j'ai commencé.  
  
Al : Oui mais Dawn n'est pas une tueuse.  
  
Soudain, un vampire se pointe.  
  
B : Dawn, à toi de jouer !  
  
Dawn sort son pieu et se met en position de combat. Elle s'attaque prudemment au vampire et esquive ses attaques sans trop de difficultés sous les encouragements de Buffy et le regard inquiet d'Alex. Elle s'apprête à lui planter un pieu dans le c?ur mais le vampire arrête son geste et la jette au sol. Buffy décide d'intervenir et propulse le vampire en arrière, le relève et le plante sans plus d'explications. Elle se retourne pour découvrir Alex qui relève délicatement Dawn. Elle se précipite vers elle.  
  
B : Dawn, tu n'as rien ?  
  
D : Non je vais bien, ça m'a juste un peu secouée.  
  
Al : Tu es sûre ?  
  
D : Oui oui. Buffy, donne-moi 1 dollar, je vais aller m'acheter à boire au distributeur là-bas.  
  
Buffy lui tend une pièce et Dawn se dirige vers le distributeur.  
  
Al : Bravo.  
  
B : Quoi ?!  
  
Al : Je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop jeune.  
  
B : C'était juste un petit accident.  
  
Al : Ca aurait pu être beaucoup plus que ça s'il n'y avait pas eu qu'un seul vampire.  
  
B : Dawn n'a rien, c'est le plus important !  
  
Al : T'es complètement irresponsable, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle ! Tu essayes de la tuer ou quoi ?!!  
  
B : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi Alex ? Parce que toi et moi, on sait très bien qu'au fond c'est pas ça le problème. Ca fait des semaines que tu me fais la gueule pour une raison qui ne te regarde même pas !  
  
Al : Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! Willow est mon amie et la manière dont tu la traites c'est inadmissible !  
  
B : Inadmissible ! Non mais attend, elle et moi ça va mieux et tu exagères en disant ça ! On a quelques problèmes de communication mais ça va s'arranger ! Dawn aussi a un problème avec elle. Est-ce que tu lui en veux pour autant ?  
  
Al : Dawn n'est pas la meilleure amie de Willow, toi si !  
  
B : Tu sais qu'Anya n'a pas tort quand elle dit que tu surprotèges Willow ? C'est une grande fille Alex !  
  
D : Vous parlez de moi ?  
  
B : Euh. non.  
  
Al : Je vous laisse. Salut Dawn.  
  
D : Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
B :. rien. Allez viens, on y va.  
  
Et elles continuent leur chemin.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex arrive dans le couloir qui mène à son appartement, il tourne à un coin, sort ses clés de sa veste et en relevant la tête découvre Willow assise sur le pas de sa porte. Quand elle le voit, elle se lève :  
  
Al : Willow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
W : Je t'attendais.  
  
Al : Il y a un problème ?  
  
W : Non, c'est juste que j'étais toute seule parce que Buffy et Dawn sont parties patrouiller ensemble.  
  
Al : Oui, je les ai vues.  
  
W : Alors je me demandais si ça te dérangerait que je dorme ici ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, mon canapé t'adore.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
Il ouvre la porte, laisse passer Willow et la referme derrière lui.  
  
Al : Et sinon, ça va ?  
  
W : Non, pas vraiment.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Tu sais le job pour lequel j'ai passé un entretien la semaine dernière et qui m'intéressait beaucoup ?  
  
Al : Oui. Et ben ?  
  
W : Ils m'ont appelé cet après-midi, je l'ai pas eu.  
  
Al : T'en trouveras un autre.  
  
W : Mais quand ? C'était mon quatrième entretien et ce travail-là m'intéressait vraiment. A chaque fois, on me dit que c'est pas mal mais que ça manque de personnalité.  
  
Al : Ca c'est parce que t'as pas encore trouvé ton style mais ça viendra.  
  
W : Je vois mal comment je pourrais faire si on m'en donne pas l'occasion.  
  
Al : Sois patiente. Ca viendra.  
  
W : Pfff. De toute façon, aujourd'hui c'est un jour sans.  
  
Al : Quoi d'autre ?  
  
W : Je suis allée sur la tombe de Tara ce matin.  
  
Al : C'est bien que tu puisses y aller toute seule maintenant.  
  
W : Ouais. Elle me manque.  
  
Al : Je sais. Mais il faut pas que tu craques maintenant, tu y es presque. Elle serait fière de toi.  
  
Willow vient se blottir contre Alex qui referme ses bras autour d'elle et la berce.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Dawn se trouvent encore dans la rue en patrouille.  
  
D : Alors, toi et Alex vous êtes toujours brouillés ?  
  
B : Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, c'est lui qui est agressif avec moi.  
  
D : Il s'entête ?  
  
B : Ouais. Dis, tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ?  
  
D : Mais oui, ça va !  
  
B : Non, je disais ça parce qu'on a pas vu beaucoup de surnaturel ce soir.  
  
D : Tu crois vraiment ?  
  
Un vampire arrive devant elles, puis 3 et enfin 5.  
  
B : Prête à m'aider ?  
  
D : On va tous les massacrer !  
  
Elles attaquent. Buffy donne un coup de pied à un vampire tellement violent que ça le fait tournoyer dans les airs et elle le tue. Elle jette un coup d'?il à Dawn qui se défend tant bien que mal et en tue un deuxième. Mais elle se fait plaquer contre un mur. Elle essaye de se libérer mais soudain, elle entend Dawn crier son nom. Celle-ci a des difficultés avec le dernier vampire et a besoin de l'aide de Buffy mais sa s?ur n'arrive pas à se libérer des 2 vampires qui la retiennent. Dawn essaye de planter le vampire mais celui-ci la jette violemment au sol et elle y reste, inconsciente. Buffy arrive finalement à se libérer des 2 vampires et plante le vampire qui allait mordre Dawn. Mais elle est toujours inconsciente.  
  
* * *  
  
A l'hôpital, Buffy prend le téléphone et appelle chez Giles.  
  
G : Allô !  
  
B : Giles, c'est moi.  
  
G : Buffy ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il est presque minuit.  
  
B : On a eu un problème en patrouille avec Dawn.  
  
G : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
B : Dawn a été assommée par un vampire.  
  
G : Oh mon dieu ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
B : Oh, ça va. Elle a juste le poignet gauche foulé et plus de peur que de mal.  
  
G : Tu es sûre ?  
  
B : Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais la ramener à la maison. Après une bonne nuit, ça ira mieux.  
  
G : Je vais venir.  
  
B : Vous n'êtes pas obligé.  
  
G : Si si. Willow est chez vous ?  
  
B : Oui, je crois. Quand on est parties, elle y était en tout cas.  
  
G : Alors je vais l'appeler et lui dire que j'arrive.  
  
B : On se voit tout à l'heure alors.  
  
G : A tout à l'heure.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Dawn sortent d'un taxi en arrivant devant la casa Summers. Buffy paye le taxi alors que Giles sort de la maison et se précipite pour soutenir Dawn.  
  
G : Dawn, ça va ?  
  
D : Ca va aller. je crois.  
  
G : Tu peux marcher toute seule ?  
  
D :. Oui.  
  
B : Giles, vous n'auriez pas dû venir.  
  
G : Ca n'est pas un problème. Willow et Alex sont à l'intérieur.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'Alex fait là ?  
  
G : Quand j'ai appelé chez toi, je n'ai pas eu de réponses alors j'ai téléphoné chez Alex et Willow était avec lui. Donc ils sont venus tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème qu'il soit là ?  
  
B : A moi, non. A lui, certainement.  
  
Ils arrivent à la maison et entrent. Ils sont immédiatement accueillis par Alex et Willow.  
  
W : Dawnie ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
B : Une embuscade avec des vampires. Dawn, viens je vais te coucher.  
  
D : Non, pas la peine. J'ai pas besoin d'être bordée. J'ai pas grand-chose, t'en fais pas. Tu te rappelles que l'année dernière, j'ai eu un bras cassé alors un poignet foulé, c'est rien. Je vais monter me coucher toute seule.  
  
B : Tu es sûre ?  
  
D : Mais oui !  
  
B : Dors bien.  
  
D : Salut tout le monde.  
  
G : Tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors.  
  
B : Vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer.Vous voyez, Dawn n'a rien.  
  
G : Ca n'est pas grave. On se voit demain.  
  
B : Au revoir.  
  
Giles sort et quand Buffy se retourne, Willow vient la voir avec un verre d'eau à la main.  
  
W : Je vais porter ça à Dawn.  
  
B : Ok, merci.  
  
Willow monte et Buffy se retrouve ds le salon seule avec Alex.  
  
B : Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais prévenue.  
  
Al : C'est pourtant le cas. Dawn n'a pas ta force. Aussi bien physique que mentale. Elle a tout juste 16 ans et tu la propulses au rang de combattante affirmée. Excuse-moi mais, là, tu as tout faux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu droit à une vie normale de lycéenne qui sortait avec des amis au lieu de se battre que tu dois en priver ta s?ur.  
  
B : Ce n'est pas mon intention. Elle a voulu que je lui apprenne à se battre et c'est ce que je fais.  
  
Al : Et tu penses vraiment que 2 semaines d'entraînement, c'est assez ? Elle aurait dû en avoir 10 fois plus !  
  
B : J'ai peut-être fait une erreur sur ce point-là. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.  
  
Al : Tu veux tellement qu'elle ait la même vie que toi pour ne pas être la seule à souffrir, que tu es prête à lui en faire.  
  
B : Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
  
Al : Sinon quoi ? C'est à moi que tu vas faire du mal ? Te donne pas cette peine, va.  
  
Il quitte le salon et tombe sur Willow qui redescend avec le verre vide à la main.  
  
W : Tu t'en vas ?  
  
Al : Il vaut mieux. Tu veux toujours dormir chez moi ?  
  
W : Non, je vais rester ici.  
  
Al : Ok. Alors à demain.  
  
Il lui passe la main dans les cheveux en guise d'au revoir et s'en va. Willow se tourne alors vers Buffy qui s'est assise sur le canapé.  
  
W : Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ?  
  
Buffy la regarde et pousse un long soupir.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy regarde la télé dans le salon quand on frappe à la porte. Elle ouvre :  
  
B : Spike ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
S : Je suis venu voir comment allait Dawn. J'ai croisé Giles et il m'a appris ce qui s'est passé.  
  
B : Dans ce cas, il a dû te dire qu'elle va bien. Elle a juste eu un poignet foulé.  
  
S : Ca aurait pu être pire.  
  
B : Dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
S : Et sinon, comment ça va ?  
  
B : Ca va. Et toi ?  
  
S : J'essaie de me faire à ma nouvelle condition.  
  
B : Bon, bah salut.  
  
S : Buffy attend ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être agressive avec moi.  
  
B : Si, sinon tu vas t'imaginer des choses. Et c'est peut-être déjà fait.  
  
S : Non, écoute, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait. devenir amis.  
  
B : Amis ?  
  
S : Ouais.  
  
B : Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait marcher ?  
  
S : Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, si on essaye pas on le saura jamais.  
  
B : Bon, eh bien c'est d'accord. Après tout, on a rien à y perdre.  
  
S : Parfait. Donc, on se voit un de ces quatre, chère amie.  
  
B : Spike, n'en fais pas trop.  
  
S : Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude avec ce genre d'amitié.  
  
B : Tu t'y feras.  
  
S : Ouais. Bon. salut.  
  
B : Salut. cher ami.  
  
Ils se sourient et Spike s'en va. Buffy ferme la porte et sourit l'air de se demander si elle n'est pas folle.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex est dans sa cuisine et mange un truc quand la sonnette retentit. Il ouvre :  
  
Al : Willow ? Tu as changé d'avis ?  
  
W : Je dois te parler.  
  
Al : Entre. C'était si urgent que ça ?  
  
W : Alex, toute cette histoire est totalement ridicule.  
  
Al : Si je savais de quoi tu parles, ça m'aiderait.  
  
W : De toutes ces disputes injustifiées avec Buffy.  
  
Al : Elles ne sont pas injustifiées.  
  
W : Venant de ta part, si. S'il y a une personne qui a le droit d'en vouloir à Buffy pour ça, c'est moi et je ne le fais même pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu le fais.  
  
Al : Justement parce que tu ne le fais pas.  
  
W : Et tu crois que te fâcher avec elle, ça arrangera les choses ? Au contraire, ça les empire. Tu crois que ça me plait de savoir que toi et Buffy vous êtes fâchés à cause de moi ?  
  
Al : Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter.  
  
W : Je sais bien Alex ! Tu fais ça pour me défendre et me protéger. J'en suis consciente ! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.  
  
Al : Mais je voulais t'aider.  
  
W : Au point de foutre en l'air ton amitié avec Buffy ? Alex, les choses que tu lui as dîtes, non seulement elles sont très méchantes et cruelles mais en plus elles sont fausses. Si encore tu lui avais dit la vérité de façon pas très délicate. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de Tara, ni de tous nos malheurs et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait blesser Dawn, je te signale qu'elle est morte pour elle.  
  
Al : Je sais.  
  
W : Alors pourquoi tu le lui as dit ?  
  
Al : Mais ça me rendait dingue qu'elle cherche pas à t'aider !  
  
W : Alex, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.  
  
Al : Plus maintenant. Mais tu en as eu besoin et elle n'était pas là.  
  
W : Et je m'en suis quand même sortie. Alex, Buffy redeviendra mon amie quand elle s'en sentira prête. Et le fait de la pousser à le faire ou de l'agresser verbalement ne l'y aidera pas.  
  
Al : T'as raison.  
  
W : Alors tu vas lui présenter des excuses ?  
  
Al : Oui.  
  
W : Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
  
Al : Maintenant ?! Mais il est 1 heure du matin !  
  
W : Elle ne dort pas.  
  
Al : Ca peut attendre demain.  
  
W : Alexandre Lavelle Harris ! Maintenant.  
  
Al : Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
  
W : Je t'attends ici et on se fait une nuit blanche tous les deux.  
  
Al : Tu es énervante à toujours me prendre par les sentiments. J'y vais.  
  
W : N'oublie pas que le pacifisme est la clé de votre réconciliation !  
  
Il la regarde avec une pointe d'exaspération, elle lui adresse un grand sourire et il sort.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy s'apprête à monter se coucher mais Alex entre sans frapper.  
  
B : Tu ne frappes jamais ?  
  
Al : Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as oublié de me dire une raison supplémentaire qui fait de moi une mauvaise amie ?  
  
Al : Je t'en prie Buffy, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.  
  
B : Ce qui veut dire.  
  
Al : Je suis venu pour m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu dire. C'était faux et je ne le pensais pas.  
  
B : C'est Willow qui t'a demandé de me dire ça ?  
  
Al : Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Mais elle ne me fait pas dire des choses que je ne pense pas. Elle m'a juste obligé à venir maintenant alors que j'aurais volontiers attendu demain.  
  
B (en souriant) : Désolée de perturber ta nuit de sommeil.  
  
Al : De toute façon, je suis pas prêt de dormir, Will et moi on va se faire une nuit blanche.  
  
B : C'est génial que tu prennes soin d'elle comme ça.  
  
Al : Ouais, je veux pas qu'elle replonge.  
  
B : Avec toi, elle risque pas.  
  
Al : J'espère que tu me rejoindras bientôt dans le club « Sauvons Willow » !  
  
B : J'y ai fait un tour plusieurs fois, je pense que je vais pas tarder à m'abonner.  
  
Al : Tant mieux. Est-ce que je suis pardonnée ou est-ce je vais devoir subir les foudres de la tueuse ?  
  
B : Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
  
Al : Est-ce que tu es de bonne humeur au point de m'accorder un câlin ?  
  
B : Toi, dès qu'il s'agit d'avoir une femme dans tes bras !  
  
Al (en la serrant dans ses bras) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On se refait pas.  
  
B : Je suis sûre que t'en profites un max avec Willow.  
  
Al : Ah si tu savais ! Et puis, elle adore ça. C'est bien connu, son penchant pour les mecs sensibles comme moi !  
  
Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire.  
  
* * *  
  
La caméra monte vers le plafond qu'elle traverse et on se retrouve dans la chambre de Dawn. Celle-ci ne dort pas, elle écrit dans son journal assise dans son lit avec son poignet gauche en écharpe :  
  
« Je pensais qu'étant la s?ur de la tueuse, je serais une super guerrière et je me rends compte que je me suis trompée. Je ne sais pas me battre et je ne veux pas savoir. Ce monde n'est pas pour moi. C'est un monde de ténèbres avec des tonnes de monstres beaucoup trop dangereux. C'est le monde de Buffy, pas le mien. Cette nuit, je me suis vraiment rendu compte de la vie qu'elle mène et je ne veux pas avoir la même. Tant pis pour mes rêves d'héroïne, je laisse ma s?ur faire son travail et je me coltine le rôle de petite s?ur. En tout cas, il est hors de question que je me batte à nouveau contre une créature démoniaque quelle qu'elle soit. Elles sont bien trop dangereuses et maintenant, elles me font vraiment très peur. »  
  
Dawn range son journal dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, éteint la lumière et se couche sur le côté mais elle garde les yeux ouverts.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	4. On reprend du service

7.4 : ON REPREND DU SERVICE :  
  
Dans une grotte, un démon déambule et parle à un autre démon qui a l'air d'être sous ses ordres.  
  
Démon : Maintenant que j'ai réussi à passer dans cette dimension et à retrouver la tueuse, je vais pouvoir venger mon vieil ami de toujours Olaf. Cela va faire 2 ans qu'il a disparu et je suis désormais persuadé qu'il a péri sous les coups de l'exécutrice.  
  
Démon 2 : Comment comptez-vous procéder maître ?  
  
Démon : je vais la prendre à revers. Créer une vague de meurtres à Sunnydale comme tant d'autres mais elle le verra et elle me cherchera et là ! Je pourrais aussi s'en prendre à ses amis, à sa petite s?ur, et devine qui fait partie du lot de privilégiés à fréquenter la tueuse ? Anyanka ! Je m'occuperai aussi de son cas.  
  
Plan sur le sourire maléfique du démon.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Dawn sont dans leur salon, Dawn s'installe sur le canapé devant la télé pendant que Buffy apporte des boissons.  
  
B : Dawn, les popcorn sont prêts, va les chercher !  
  
D : Vas-y toi, moi je suis installée.  
  
Buffy lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais va quand même en laissant Dawn au salon. Willow rentre à ce moment :  
  
W : Ouh ouh ! Y a quelqu'un ?  
  
D : Ici !  
  
W : Salut Dawn !  
  
D : Salut. Alors cette première journée de boulot ?  
  
W : Pas mal. Je pensais pas qu'être photographe dans un magazine people pouvait être si enrichissant.  
  
D : Tu vas rencontrer des stars !  
  
W : Je sais pas.  
  
B : Salut Willow !  
  
W : Salut Buffy. C'est quoi tout ça, vous faîtes une fête ou quoi ?  
  
D : Non, on se fait une soirée télé, il y a un téléfilm policier et Buffy et moi on essaye de deviner qui est le coupable et celle qui perdra fera la vaisselle toute la semaine prochaine.  
  
B (en s'asseyant à côté de Dawn) : C'est toujours moi qui gagne.  
  
D : Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour.  
  
W : Vous me direz qui a perdu. Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
  
Elle se dirige vers les escaliers mais Buffy et Dawn se regardent et c'est finalement Dawn qui la rappelle alors qu'elle se trouve au milieu des escaliers.  
  
D : Willow !  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
D : Tu jours avec nous ?  
  
W : Je veux pas vous déranger.  
  
B : Mais non ! Les deux personnes qui perdront devront se partager les tâches ménagères cette semaine.  
  
W (en souriant) : D'accord.  
  
Elle descend les escaliers et vient s'installer à la place que Buffy et Dawn lui ont faîte entre elles et prend les popcorns que Dawn lui tend.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy déjeune dans la cuisine quand Willow arrive :  
  
W : Salut.  
  
B : Salut. Prête pour ton deuxième jour de travail ?  
  
W : Oui. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ?  
  
B : J'attends une réponse pour être la secrétaire d'un avocat.  
  
W : Je croise les doigts.  
  
B : Moi aussi.  
  
W : Dawn dort encore ?  
  
B : Elle est pas bien. Je crois que c'est la perspective de partager les tâches ménagères avec moi ! Elle doit s'en mordre les doigts de t'avoir demandé de rester !  
  
W : C'était gentil de l'avoir fait.  
  
B : C'était avec plaisir.  
  
Al : Salut mes filles préférées !  
  
B : Salut mon mec préféré.  
  
Al : Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Spike !  
  
Buffy le frappe à l'épaule.  
  
Al : Aïe ! On peut même plus plaisanter ici.  
  
W : Tu l'as bien cherché !  
  
Al : Même toi tu me lâches !  
  
W : Je ne dis que la vérité.  
  
B : Dis-lui que c'est ton mec préféré, Will.  
  
W : Tu es mon mec préféré.  
  
Al : Ouais ouais.  
  
W : Bon allez, je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.  
  
Al : Je t'accompagne ?  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Al : Buffy, j'emmène Dawn aussi ?  
  
B : Non, elle va pas en cours aujourd'hui, elle est malade.  
  
Al : Bon d'accord. A plus.  
  
Juste quand lui et Willow s'apprêtent à sortir, Giles arrive.  
  
Al : Salut G-man, c'est pas que votre présence nous fasse fuir mais on doit y aller.  
  
G : Attendez ! Nous avons un nouveau démon en ville qui a déjà fait une bonne dizaine de victimes la nuit dernière.  
  
B : Qui vous dit que c'est l'?uvre du même démon ?  
  
G : Il laisse une carte à jouer sur chacune de ses victimes qu'il a égorgées.  
  
Al : Ca fait un peu serial killer.  
  
G : Beaucoup trop violent pour un être humain. Il faut faire des recherches. Willow, tu as ton ordinateur portable ?  
  
W : Oui mais c'est-à-dire. que je travaille aujourd'hui.  
  
G : Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y, on se débrouillera sans toi.  
  
W : Vous êtes sûr ?  
  
G : Bien sûr. Buffy essaiera de chercher avec ton ordinateur.  
  
B : Moi ?! Mais je sais même pas comment on l'allume !  
  
Al : Je le ferai.  
  
W : Toi ? Je t'en prie, tu vas me le court-circuiter en 3 minutes ! Non, c'est bon, je vais appeler pour dire que je suis malade.  
  
G : Willow, je ne veux pas te forcer à rester.  
  
W : Vous ne me forcez pas mais sauver le monde c'est plus important que de travailler, non ?  
  
G : Bon, eh bien si tu es sûre, au travail !  
  
* * *  
  
Dans son appartement, Anya s'apprête à sortir quand D'hoffryn apparaît devant elle.  
  
An : Je vous ai déjà dit de vous matérialiser derrière la porte et d'annoncer votre arrivée !  
  
D'h : Excuse-moi. Je suis venu pour te féliciter de ton dernier v?u exaucé. Il était très divertissant même si ça manquait un peu de sang.  
  
An : Vous savez très bien que je ne tue plus personne.  
  
D'h : Ce qui est bien dommage. Toi qui était si talentueuse dans ce domaine.  
  
An : Je ne le fais plus.  
  
D'h : Décidément, tu as passé bien trop de temps chez les humains. A force de les fréquenter tu as adopté leurs émotions, tu en es presque devenue une. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es un démon et que les démons ne sont pas censé ressentir ce genre de sentiments.  
  
An : Eh bien, je suis un démon à part.  
  
D'h : Plaisante tant que tu voudras mais un jour tu seras bien obligée de recommencer des crimes de sang.  
  
An : N'y comptez pas.  
  
D'h : Tu m'excuseras mais Halfrek souhaite me voir pour discuter d'une affaire. Je dois te laisser. A bientôt Anyanka.  
  
Il disparaît sous les yeux contrariés d'Anya. Celle-ci décide à nouveau de sortir mais cette fois c'est le téléphone qui l'en empêche.  
  
An (voix agacée) : Allô ?  
  
G : Anya ?  
  
An : Giles qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
G : Nous aurions besoin de toi pour effectuer des recherches, il y a un nouveau démon en ville.  
  
An : Et bien sûr, vous me demandez ça le seul jour de congé que je prends depuis des semaines !  
  
G : Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.  
  
An : N'essayez pas de me rendre coupable ! J'arrive.  
  
Elle raccroche et elle sort.  
  
* * *  
  
A la casa Summers, des piles de livres sont entassés sur la table où Buffy, Alex et Giles piochent de temps en temps tandis qu'à l'autre bout de cette même table Willow est à son ordinateur et surfe sur internet.  
  
W : Je ne trouve rien. Il faudrait qu'on ait un peu plus d'indices qu'une carte à jouer.  
  
G : C'est vrai mais nous n'avons que ça.  
  
B : Franchement, c'est hyper ringard de laisser une carte après un meurtre !  
  
Tout le monde la regarde bizarrement. B : Oui, enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est quel genre de démon laisse une carte à jouer derrière lui après avoir tué quelqu'un ?  
  
An : C'est un démon prénommé Kelror.  
  
G : Anya ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
An : C'est une de mes anciennes victimes.  
  
Al : Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.  
  
An : Je l'ai envoyé dans une autre dimension juste avant d'arriver à Sunnydale. Il avait tué le mari d'une femme qui l'a banni par mon biais. C'est donc assez bizarre qu'il soit ici mais pas de doute c'est lui, la technique de la carte c'est son truc et je parie que la victime ont été égorgées.  
  
G : Tout juste. Est-ce qu'il a des signes particuliers ?  
  
An : En dehors de ses mauvaises manières et de sa capacité à énerver les gens ? Pas que je sache. Dans le temps, c'était un grand ami d'Olaf le troll, vous vous souvenez ?  
  
Al : Oui, mon poignet s'en souvient même un peu trop.  
  
G : Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un rapport ?  
  
An : Non. Pourquoi ?  
  
W : Je l'ai envoyé dans une autre dimen. sion. Lui aussi.  
  
B : Vous croyez qu'ils sont revenus tous les deux ?  
  
An : Il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient tombés dans la même dimension. Ce qui est peu probable vu qu'il existe des centaines de milliers de dimensions.  
  
Al : Oui mais imaginons que ce soit le cas.  
  
G : Dans ce cas, ils seraient venus.  
  
B : Pour se venger. D'Anya dans le cas de Kelror et de moi dans celui d'Olaf.  
  
Al : Oh génial ! Comme si c'était pas suffisant de devoir s'en débarasser une fois !  
  
W : Je vais voir quel serait le moyen de s'en débarasser définitivement.  
  
Al : Certainement pas en les envoyant dans une autre dimension en tout cas !  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy se trouve dans un cimetière et elle patrouille. Quand un démon arrive devant elle :  
  
Démon : Alors c'est toi la tueuse ? Plutôt pas mal bien qu'un peu maigrichonne.  
  
B : C'est marrant, on me l'avait jamais faîte celle-là ! Bon allez, finissons-en !  
  
Démon : Doucement ! Ceci n'est pas un combat à la régulière. Je ne suis pas un démon ordinaire. Je suis plus fort que les autres.  
  
B : Ah ! Attendez. Kelror je suppose.  
  
K : Tu es bien renseignée.  
  
B : En fait, je suis contente que vous soyez là parce que je voulais vous dire quelque chose. C'est ringard de laisser une carte après avoir tué quelqu'un. Pitié ! Ca fait beaucoup trop x-files ! Ce qui est très en vogue en ce moment, c'est de priver les victimes de leurs organes vitaux. C'est très à la mode chez les démons.  
  
K : Que de bavardages ! J'aurais pu te tuer une dizaine de fois. En fait, tu as raison, finissons-en.  
  
Il plonge sur elle sans prévenir mais elle réussit à esquiver. Elle s'apprête à lui donner un coup de poing mais il arrête son geste et la projette contre un arbre. Elle se relève mais il la frappe au visage et elle retombe. Il se jette contre elle à terre et la coince.  
  
K : Alors on fait moins la maligne.  
  
B : Je vous la ressortirai quand j'aurai le dessus.  
  
Il commence alors à l'étouffer, elle essaye par tous les moyens de se libérer mais échoue. Elle réussit finalement à l'envoyer valdinguer avec un de ses coups de pied, se relève mais voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle, décide de prendre la solution de la fuite.  
  
* * *  
  
A la casa Summers, le petit monde des recherches continue quand Buffy rentre en trombe dans la maison :  
  
G : Buffy ?  
  
B : J'ai rencontré Kelror et il a failli m'étouffer et j'ai préféré m'enfuir pour lui échapper.  
  
K : Et tu croyais vraiment que tu allais me semer comme ça ?  
  
B : A vrai dire oui.  
  
K : Eh bien, tu avais tort.  
  
Il se jette sur elle à plusieurs reprises qu'elle esquive toutes. Anya entre alors en action.  
  
An : Kelror !  
  
K : Anyanka ! Quelle mauvaise surprise de te revoir ! Cela dit je le savais.  
  
An : Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois !  
  
K : Et toi toujours aussi maléfique. Franchement, t'aurais pu trouver mieux comme dimension où m'envoyer que celle où il fait toujours jour, c'est pas terrible pour un démon.  
  
An : Oh vraiment ? Alors j'en suis très heureuse. Au fait, où est Olaf ?  
  
K : Olaf ? Tu as le culot de me demander où il se trouve ?  
  
An : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'est fait expulsé de cette dimension.  
  
K : Oui, tué par ton amie la tueuse.  
  
B : Quoi ?! Ah non ! Pour celui-là je plaide non coupable ! On l'a envoyé dans une autre dimension mais on l'a pas tué.  
  
K : Vraiment ?  
  
B : Oui !  
  
K : Bon alors disons que ce n'est pas une revanche, c'est juste une attaque personnelle. J'aimerais bien me faire une tueuse.  
  
Il lui envoie un coup de pied au visage ce qui la fait tomber par terre mais elle se relève aussitôt et le lui retourne ce qui ne lui fait pas beaucoup d'effets à part celui de rouer de coups Buffy qui ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser. Elle se retrouve alors à terre sans défense. Willow décide alors d'intervenir, se munit d'ine épée appuyée contre le mur et charge contre Kelror. Mais celui-ci l'a vue venir et lui fait lâcher l'épée avant de la propulser dans les airs et qu'elle n'aille s'écrouler à terre après avoir violemment heurté le mur sous les cris d'Alex et de Dawn. Alex arrive près d'elle aussitôt après alors qu'elle gît inconsciente sur le sol. Pendant ce temps et grâce à l'intervention de Willow, Buffy a pu se relever et est maintenant sur ses 2 pieds. Elle donne un coup de poing rageur à Kelror et saisit rapidement l'épée que Willow a laissé tomber. Kelror a à peine le temps de se retourner que Buffy tranche l'air avec l'épée et la tête de Kelror avec. Le corps du démon se trouve en 2 morceaux et Buffy jette l'épée à côté avant de lancer :  
  
B : Alors on fait moins le malin !  
  
* * *  
  
Toujours chez les Summers, Willow, Alex et Buffy sont sur le canapé. Alex finit de poser un pansement sur la tête de Willow.  
  
W : Aïe !  
  
Al : Arrête de bouger, Will ! C'est bientôt fini.  
  
W : Aïe quand même.  
  
Al : Ca y est miss ! C'est terminé ! Un bandage signé Alexandre Harris !  
  
W : Et ça t'amuse de plaisanter avec mes blessures !  
  
Al : La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide s'il te plait !T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille !  
  
W : Oh !Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?!  
  
Al : Oui !  
  
B : On s'est tous inquiétés Will.  
  
Al : Je vais ranger ça. Je reviens.  
  
B : Tu sais, Alex a raison, c'était de la folie de faire ça.  
  
W : Je pouvais pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire.  
  
B : Et tu as bien fait de le faire. Parce que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à le vaincre.  
  
W : N'exagère pas.  
  
B : Si je te jure ! Tu l'as distrait assez de temps pour que je puisse le surprendre et le tuer avec l'épée que TU as trouvé.  
  
W : Ravie que ça ait pu t'aider.  
  
B : Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer pour moi ? Il n'y a que les amis qui font ça.  
  
W : Mais je suis ton amie. Non ?  
  
B : Bien sûr que si.  
  
Elles se sourient et se serrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
Al : Oh non Buffy ! T'en es toi aussi ?!  
  
B : La ferme Alex !  
  
Al : Je rigolais. Jesais bien que t'es 100% hétéro, tu ne résistes pas à mon charme ! Remarque, Willow non plus n'y résiste pas.  
  
W : C'est mission impossible !  
  
B : Ouais ! Bon je vais voir comment va Dawn.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Al (en s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Alors dis-moi, ça fait quelle impression de revenir parmi les Scooby en tant que membre à part entière ?  
  
W : Ca fait du bien. Ca m'a manqué.  
  
Al : Tout à fait ce que je voulais entendre.  
  
Il la prend dans ses bras.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn est couchée dans son lit sous les couvertures, elle a pas l'air bien. Buffy entre.  
  
B : Dawn, ça va ?  
  
D : Un peu mieux.  
  
Buffy s'approche et touche son front.  
  
B : Tu n'as plus de fièvre.  
  
D : Je me sens pas très bien quand même. Je peux rester ici demain ?  
  
B : D'accord. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, pas de problème. Bonne nuit.  
  
Elle quitte la pièce en laissant Dawn seule dans son lit.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE  
  
* * * 


	5. Blessures intérieures

7.5 : BLESSURES INTERIEURES :  
  
Dawn dort d'un sommeil agité. Elle n'arrête pas de se retourner dans son lit. Elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Elle se lève, va à sa fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et y reste quelques secondes. Elle retourne se coucher mais garde les yeux ouverts.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Dawn sont dans le salon. Dawn suit sa s?ur partout où elle va. Elles finissent par arriver dans la cuisine où Alex fait cuire des pancakes.  
  
Dawn : Buffy s'il te plait ! Juste aujourd'hui !  
  
Buffy : Dawn, non ! Ca fait déjà une semaine et demi que tu as manqué ! Après je vais avoir les services sociaux sur le dos.  
  
D : Pour un jour de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
  
B : Ca change que c'est un jour de trop ! Et puis tu vas très bien, tu n'es plus malade. Et je te ferai remarquer qu'Alex est bien gentil d'avoir accepté de t'accompagner au lycée. Tiens, en plus il t'a fait des pancakes. Allez, mange.  
  
Alex : Il faut des forces pour étudier. Surtout au lycée de Sunnydale.  
  
D : M'en parle pas.  
  
B : Oh c'est bon arrêtez, Alex et moi on y a bien été.  
  
Al : Et on voit ce que ça a donné !  
  
B : Quoi ?!  
  
Entre Willow.  
  
B : Hey, regardez, Willow a été à ce lycée et c'est un vrai petit génie !  
  
Willow (toute joyeuse) : De la photographie !  
  
Al : Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui !  
  
Willow ouvre un magazine et le pose sur la table.  
  
W : Ta da !  
  
Al : C'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.  
  
W : Mais on s'en fout de la photo !! Regarde ce qu'il y a marqué en dessous !  
  
Al : Photographe : Willow Rosenberg. Oh !  
  
B : Will c'est génial !  
  
D : Quand est-ce que tu photographies quelqu'un de connu ?  
  
W : J'en sais rien mais c'est pas ce qui compte ! Je suis officiellement photographe !  
  
Al : Tu sais quoi ? Ca se fête. Ce soir, je t'emmène au Bronze, on boira un verre. Ok miss ?  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Al : Bon allez Dawn, on y va ?  
  
D : Ouais.  
  
B : Travaille bien !  
  
D : Oui chère grande s?ur !  
  
Alex et Dawn sortent.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy marche dans les rues de Sunnydale quand elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Spike.  
  
B : Spike ?!  
  
S : Tiens Buffy ! Comment ça va ?  
  
B : Ca va.  
  
S : Je t'ai fait peur ?  
  
B : Non, c'est juste que je suis pas habituée à te voir en plein jour. Excuse-moi mais je dois aller travailler.  
  
S : Le doublemixte c'est dans l'autre sens.  
  
B : Je ne travaille plus là-bas.  
  
S : Ah oui ? Travailles où ?  
  
B : Je suis secrétaire dans le cabinet d'avocats au bout de la rue.  
  
S : Ah, c'est cool !  
  
B : Ouais. Bon salut.  
  
S : Buffy attend ! Tu te souviens que t'es pas obligée d'être froide avec moi, on est amis maintenant.  
  
B : Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'y faire.  
  
S : Je comprends mais on pourrait peut-être se voir après ton travail.  
  
B : C'est possible.  
  
S : Tu finis à quelle heure ?  
  
B : Cinq heures.  
  
S : Je passe te prendre devant le cabinet ?  
  
B : D'accord.  
  
S : A tout à l'heure.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
* * *  
  
Au lycée, dans une salle, une classe a cours de maths. Dawn en fait partie mais visiblement, c'est loin de la passioner. Elle se soutient la tête avec une main en jouant avec un crayon. Elle lève la main :  
  
Prof : Oui, Dawn ?  
  
D : Est-ce que je pourrais sortir s'il vous plait ?  
  
Prof : Vas-y.  
  
Elle sort et va aux toilettes. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et soulève son tee-shirt et on voit qu'il lui reste plein de bleus à la suite de son combat.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex est chez lui et on frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir et se retrouve face à Anya.  
  
Al : Anya ?  
  
An : J'ai oublié ma veste il y a des mois mais j'en ai besoin. Je peux entrer ?  
  
Al : Je t'en prie. Je l'ai laissé sur le porte-manteau.  
  
Anya la prend et commence à s'en aller mais Alex la retient.  
  
Al : Anya ! Attend ! Comment tu vas ?  
  
An : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Al : Pour savoir. C'est pas parce qu'on est séparés et qu'on s'engueule les trois quarts du temps, que je m'intéresse pas à toi.  
  
An : Mon business de démon se passe bien !  
  
Al : Et sinon ? Tu travailles dans quoi ?  
  
An : Ecoute Alex, arrêtons ça, tu veux ? Toi et moi, on est pas amis, c'est pas la peine d'essayer.  
  
Al : Pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on pourrait au moins de se parler cordialement de temps en temps.  
  
An : Ca ne sert à rien. C'est bien fini entre nous.  
  
Al : J'ai pas dit le contraire.  
  
An : Je ne veux pas être ton amie. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.  
  
Elle s'en va définitivement.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike attend Buffy devant le cabinet d'avocats où elle travaille et elle finit par arriver.  
  
B : Salut. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?  
  
S : Non. Alors, bien travaillé ?  
  
B : C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que le doublemixte, je dois dire.  
  
S : Je m'en doute.  
  
B : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va boire un verre ?  
  
S : En fait, si ça te dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on aille se balader au parc, tu sais j'aime autant éviter la foule. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué. B : Pas de problème. Tu as toujours des réflexes de vampire ?  
  
S : Mais je suis un vampire. C'est juste qu'avoir une âme c'est. différent.  
  
B : Différent comment ?  
  
S : Avant, je m'en foutais de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux gens, des fois je me réjouissais même de leur malheur mais maintenant, j'ai envie de les aider et je ne supporte presque plus qu'ils soient malheureux. C'est dingue ce que ça m'apporte de considération pour les autres.  
  
B : T'as vu ça ?  
  
S : Et puis je dois bien le dire, ça m'apporte pas mal de soucis. Avant, au moins, la vie, ou plutôt la non-vie, était belle et simple. Maintenant, c'est assez compliqué, le remord c'est assez dur à porter.  
  
B : J'imagine. Surtout que c'est nouveau pour toi.  
  
S : Oui ça faisait pas mal de temps que j'en avais pas ressenti. Se rappeler de la manière dont on a tué certaines personnes c'est vraiment difficile à supporter. Des fois je me demande ce qui m'a pris d'aller en Afrique. De toute façon, je déraillais à l'époque. Avec ce que j'ai failli te faire.  
  
B : C'est pardonné. Ca m'a choquée mais tu as réagi et ça veut dire que tu as conscience que ce que tu faisais était mal.  
  
S : C'est déjà ça.  
  
B : Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à apprendre à vivre avec ton âme.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike et Buffy se dirigent vers la casa Summers.  
  
S : Il fait nuit de plus en plus tôt.  
  
B : C'est pour ça qu'on sera pas trop de 3 pour patrouiller.  
  
S : Dawn se débrouille bien ?  
  
B : Elle y est pas retournée depuis l'accident mais elle est pas mauvaise. J'essaierai d'être plus derrière elle cette fois.  
  
Ils rentrent dans la maison, Dawn et Willow jouent à un jeu de société dans le salon.  
  
W : Salut vous deux !  
  
D : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
  
B : On est venus te chercher pour patrouiller.  
  
D : Ce soir ?  
  
S : Ouais, on fait la chasse aux méchants.  
  
D : J'ai pas envie.  
  
B : Comment ça t'as pas envie ? Allez viens. Il faut t'y remettre.  
  
D : J'ai dit non !  
  
B : Attend c'est toi qui a pas arrêté de me dire que tu voulais que je t'apprenne à te battre et maintenant tu veux plus ?!  
  
D : C'est pas que je veux plus c'est juste que je me sens pas en forme ce soir.  
  
B : Tu ne fais aucun effort Dawn !  
  
D : Arrête de te prendre pour maman !!!  
  
Elle se lève et monte dans sa chambre.  
  
B : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?  
  
W : Ecoutez, allez-y, moi je vais monter pour voir ce qu'elle a.  
  
B : Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
  
W : Bien sûr que non. Allez, chassez bien.  
  
S : J'y compte bien. Tu viens Buffy ?  
  
B : Oui. Merci Willow.  
  
W : De rien.  
  
Buffy et Spike sortent tandis que Willow monte à l'étage.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Spike tourne au coin de Revello drive.  
  
S : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta s?ur ?  
  
B : C'est la crise d'adolescence. Celle de Dawn est assez prononcée et revient régulièrement. Je me rappelle en avoir fait une mais pas à ce point et je n'ai pas été atteinte de kleptomanie, moi !  
  
Spike regarde Buffy et lui sourit.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow frappe à la porte de la chambre de Dawn.  
  
W : Dawn ! C'est Willow !  
  
D : Entre.  
  
Willow entre et vient s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Dawn.  
  
W : Alors ? Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
D : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle croit que je suis à sa disposition ?  
  
W : Elle pensait que c'était ce que tu voulais.  
  
D : Bah non !  
  
W : Tu sais ça m'étonne que tu veuilles pas y aller, toi qui était si impatiente à chaque fois.  
  
D : Je lui ai dit, je me sens pas en forme.  
  
W : Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu avais une super pêche ce soir. Dawnie, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
  
D : Je sais pas.  
  
W : Tu peux tout me dire, Dawnie. Je peux comprendre, tu sais.  
  
D : Depuis que je me suis faite assommée par ce vampire et que je me suis foulé le poignet, j'ai.  
  
Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Elles lèvent toutes les deux la tête.  
  
W : Ca doit être Alex.  
  
D : Ca va aller. Vas-y.  
  
W : Tu es sûre ?  
  
D : Mais oui ! Va fêter ton nouveau travail.  
  
W : Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
  
D : Non, je vais dormir. Allez !  
  
Willow sort de la chambre et descend en vitesse les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte et découvrir Alex derrière.  
  
Al : Salut ! T'es prête miss ?  
  
W : Ouais. On peut y aller.  
  
Elle suit Alex et ferme la porte derrière elle.  
  
* * *  
  
Dans un cimetière, Buffy et Spike se battent contre tout un groupe de vampires. Ils n'ont pas de difficultés majeures, ils donnent des coups de poing et des coups de pied dans tous les sens et les vampires disparaissent dans un nuage de cendres un à un. Finalement, ils viennent à bout de tous les vampires.  
  
S : Whoua ! Ca fait du bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a été forts !  
  
B : C'est vrai. On était pas trop mal.  
  
S : Pas trop mal ?! Tu rigoles ?!! On est les meilleurs ! Toi et moi ! C'était comme avant !  
  
B : Oui sauf que toi et moi avant on finissait dans le même lit. Et maintenant quelque chose a changé, maintenant nous sommes amis.  
  
Plan sur le visage résolu de Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex et Willow reviennent du Bronze et arrivent dans l'allée de la casa Summers. Ils sont en train de rire aux éclats.  
  
W : Chut ! On va réveiller Dawn.  
  
Al : Oops ! Admet quand même que tu as été cruelle avec ce pauvre garçon. Il voulait juste danser avec toi et tu l'as envoyé balader comme s'il t'avait dit une grosse cochonnerie !  
  
W : J'allais pas danser avec lui juste pour lui faire plaisir.  
  
Al : Non mais tu aurais pu être un peu plus polie avec lui.  
  
W : Oh ! Et puis tant pis pour lui !  
  
Al : Oh, j'ai jamais autant mangé.  
  
W : Oh si ! T'as déjà fait pire !  
  
Al : Quand ça ?!  
  
W : A ton anniversaire, pour tes 10 ans. Tu te souviens ?  
  
Al : Oh mon dieu !  
  
W : T'as tellement mangé de bonbons que tu t'es payé l'indigestion de ta vie !!!  
  
Al : Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle ! J'ai jamais été aussi mal ! Pendant une semaine, j'ai à peine pu me nourrir correctement !  
  
W : Visiblement, ça t'a pas servi de leçon !  
  
Ils s'arrêtent sous le porche.  
  
Al : Heureusement, tu étais là, tu es restée avec moi toute la nuit et pendant toute la semaine tu venais vérifier que je me laissais pas mourir de faim.  
  
W : Tu l'aurais fait si j'étais pas venue.  
  
Al : Possible. Heureusement que t'étais là. Et t'as toujours été là.  
  
W : Et je le serai toujours.  
  
Alex se penche vers elle, elle le regarde puis s'approche de lui à son tour. Leurs lèvres finissent par se rencontrer.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	6. D'amour ou d'amitié ?

7.6 : D'AMOUR OU D'AMITIE ? :  
  
Une jeune femme marche dans les couloirs d'un immeuble et arrive devant une porte. C'est Anya qui ouvre.  
  
Anya : Oui ?  
  
Femme : Vous êtes Anyanka ?  
  
An : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
  
Femme : J'ai entendu parler de vous et je voudrais que vous exauciez un v?u pour moi.  
  
An : Entrez.  
  
Femme : Merci (elle entre) C'est drole mais vous ne ressemblez pas à un démon.  
  
An : J'ai deux visages. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
  
Femme : Voilà, l'homme avec qui j'étais depuis plus de 2 ans m'a trompée avec ma meilleure amie et il a tout gâché. Maintenant, je suis brouillée avec ma meilleure amie à cause de lui et je veux qu'il paye. Je veux qu'il sache ce que j'ai ressenti, qu'il ressente ma douleur. A vrai dire, je veux qu'il ressente toute la souffrance du monde.  
  
Anya prend alors son visage démoniaque et dit :  
  
An : Exaucé.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Willow sont dans le salon de la casa Summers. Willow fait les 100 pas sous le regard amusé de Buffy.  
  
Willow : Alors attend, j'ai bien mon appareil, 13 pellicules, tous mes objectifs sans oublier mon book.  
  
Buffy : Et ils sont où tous ces trucs ?  
  
W : Dans la cuisine.  
  
B : Will !  
  
W : Quoi ?!!  
  
B (en riant) : Non, rien je voulais voir comment tu réagirais !  
  
W : C'est pas drole Buffy ! C'est une séance hyper importante pour moi, si je la rate je perds mon travail !  
  
B : Stresse pas comme ça ! Ca sert à rien.  
  
W : Je devrais peut-être prendre quelques pellicules en plus.  
  
B : Pourquoi ? Treize c'est pas suffisant ?  
  
W : Je sais pas mais de toute façon ça porte malheur !  
  
Elle descend à la cave pour aller chercher des pellicules supplémentaires quand on sonne à la porte. Buffy va ouvrir à Alex.  
  
B : Alex ? Salut. Depuis quand tu sonnes ?  
  
Alex : Depuis aujourd'hui. Je peux entrer ?  
  
B : Comme si t'avais besoin de permission (il entre et ils vont au salon) Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
  
Al : Il faut que je voie Willow.  
  
B : Elle va bientôt remonter de la cave. enfin j'espère. Figure-toi qu'elle est hyper stressée à cause d'une séance de photos importante et elle arrête pas de courir partout.  
  
Al : La pauvre.  
  
B : Tu parles d'elle ou de moi ? Parce que je me demande.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Willow remonte de la cave et va dans la cuisine où elle range ses pellicules dans son sac déjà bien rempli avant de se diriger vers le salon. Mais quand elle entend la voix d'Alex, elle s'arrête, écoute quelques secondes puis fait demi-tour, prend ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine et s'en va par derrière.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles est dans sa voiture, il conduit pour se rendre chez Buffy quand soudain, un homme se jette sur sa voiture. Heureusement, Giles freine à temps. Il sort pour voir comment va l'homme.  
  
Giles : Vous n'avez rien ?!  
  
Homme : Non.  
  
G : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous jeter sur ma voiture comme ça ?!  
  
Homme : Je voulais m'éloigner de cette femme, ne plus ressentir son désespoir.  
  
Plan sur le visage perplexe de Giles.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Alex sont encore dans le salon :  
  
B : Je sais pas. Elle est tellement étrange en ce moment.  
  
Al : Crise d'ado ?  
  
B : Avec Dawn ? Certainement. Seulement c'est loin d'être la première !  
  
Al : Elle a pas eu la plus saine et stable adolescence dont on puisse rêver, c'est compréhensible.  
  
B : C'est sûr mais je commence à saturer.  
  
Al : Tu vois ce que tu vas devoir endurer quand tu seras mère !  
  
B : M'en parle pas ! (elle regarde sa montre) Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Willow ?! Ca fait 20 minutes qu'elle est à la cave !  
  
Ils vont tous les deux à la porte et Buffy y descend puis remonte.  
  
B : Elle y est plus.  
  
Ils vont dans la cuisine.  
  
Al : Willow ?  
  
B : Ah bah, ses affaires sont plus là, elle a dû partir par là. Elle aurait pu venir me dire au revoir au moins !  
  
Al : Elle devait être pressée.  
  
B : Mouais.  
  
Plan sur Alex et on devine à son expression qu'il se doute qu'elle est passée par là à cause de lui. On entend la porte se refermer et Giles appeler :  
  
G : Est-ce que quelqu'un est là ?  
  
Buffy et Alex vont le voir. L'homme qui s'est jeté sous la voiture de Giles est avec lui.  
  
B : Salut Giles. Et vous êtes ?  
  
Homme : Rick.  
  
B : Rick ? Bonjour Rick. Moi c'est Buffy et voici Alex et on espère que Giles va nous expliquer ce que vous faîtes là.  
  
G : Eh bien en fait Rick est, depuis peu et contre son gré, ampathique.  
  
B : Je suis obligée de sortir mon dictionnaire ou vous allez m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
G : Cela signifie qu'il peut ressentir tout ce que les gens autour de lui ressentent.  
  
B (en regardant Rick de la tête aux pieds) : Vraiment ? Allez-y, qu'est-ce que je ressens ?  
  
R : Eh bien vous ne me croyez pas vraiment et je sens aussi de la frustration en vous.  
  
B : Quoi ?! (à Giles) Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas du bidon ?  
  
G : Buffy !  
  
R (à Alex) : Quant à vous, je sens que quelque chose vous préoccupe et que vous tenez de vivre une déception qui.  
  
Al : Oui bah c'est bon ! Vous êtes pas ici pour jouer les voyants !!  
  
G : Rick, quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?  
  
R : J'ai senti le changement hier.  
  
G : Il faut trouver comment vous avez pu avoir ça si on veut vous l'oter.  
  
B : Hey minute ! Pourquoi vous voulez l'arrêter ? Moi, je trouve ça cool de savoir ce que ressentent les gens !  
  
G : Oui mais il va finir par ressentir toute la souffrance du monde, il ne va plus pouvoir distinguer les sentiments et il va devenir fou. Un peu comme quand tu lisais dans les pensées.  
  
B : Ah oui, je confirme, c'est pas cool du tout ! Bon, je vais aller chercher Spike pour qu'il aide aux recherches et j'appellerai Willow quand sa séance sera finie.  
  
Elle sort de la maison.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive à la crypte de Spike et entre :  
  
B : Salut.  
  
S : Hey Buffy ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
  
B : Tu pourrais nous aider pour des recherches ? Je t'expliquerai en chemin.  
  
S : D'accord ! C'est parti !  
  
B : Tu pourrais faire le ménage quand même !  
  
S : Ca t'intéresse ?  
  
B : Non merci ! Mais t'as jamais pensé à déménager ?  
  
S : Pour aller où ? Et puis, j'ai mon confort personnel ici. Regarde, j'ai même le cable !  
  
Ils sortent de la crypte.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Spike arrivent à la casa Summers. Willow est dans le salon à l'ordinateur avec Rick à ses côtés.  
  
B : Willow ? C'est déjà fini ta séance ?  
  
W : Oui c'était rapide. Et quand j'ai appelé j'ai su qu'on me voulait ici.  
  
B : Ca s'est bien passé ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Je te l'avais dit. Où sont les autres ?  
  
W : Giles et Alex sont là-haut, ils cherchent dans des livres, allez les aider, vous ne pouvez rien faire ici.  
  
Ils montent. Willow continue de pianoter sur son ordinateur pendant que Rick la regarde.  
  
R : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
W : Rien. Tout va bien.  
  
R : Je sens que vous êtes tourmentée par quelque chose.  
  
W : Ce n'est rien.  
  
R : C'est à cause d'Alex, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
  
R : Eh bien, quand vous êtes entrée ici son c?ur a dû faire un bond de 10 centimètres et vous avez tout fait pour éviter son regard qui était souvent sur vous. Quant au fait que vous n'avez pas oser l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres, il ne faut pas être ampathique pour le voir.  
  
W : C'est impossible de mentir en face de vous.  
  
R : C'est assez difficile surtout en ce moment. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Dispute d'amoureux ?  
  
W : Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !!  
  
R : Oh excusez-moi, je croyais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous mais il n'est jamais bon de rester sans rien se dire.  
  
W : Ouais. Vous avez sans doute raison.  
  
Elle soupire et se repenche sur l'écran.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy, Spike, Alex et Giles sont dans la chambre de Willow et cherchent des informations dans les nombreux livres étalés autour d'eux.  
  
B : Tout ce qu'on trouve c'est la définition de l'ampathie !! Merci mais on sait ce que c'est !  
  
Rick arrive.  
  
R : Rien de nouveau ?  
  
S : Désolé mon vieux mais c'est vide ici.  
  
G : Rick, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des raisons de vous en vouloir ?  
  
R : Eh bien, mon ex petite amie est très en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai trompée avec sa meilleure amie.  
  
Al : Aïe. Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ?  
  
G : Donc, elle aurait pu vous lancer un sort ?  
  
R : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas venant d'elle !  
  
B : Donc elle aurait fait un sort ? « Deviens ampathique Rick » ?  
  
G : Elle aurait pu faire un sort de volonté en disant « je veux qu'il ressente toute la souffrance du monde ».  
  
B : Oui, ou bien elle aurait pu se mettre en face de quelqu'un et dire « je SOUHAITE qu'il ressente toute la souffrance du monde ».  
  
Al : Anya !  
  
G : Cela pourrait être l'?uvre de n'importe quel démon vengeur.  
  
Al : Et c'est qui la sainte patronne des femmes bafouées ?  
  
G : Tu as raison.  
  
B : Et comment on fait pour annuler le sort ?  
  
G : Il faut que ce soit Anya qui le fasse.  
  
B : Bon, je vais essayer de la convaincre.  
  
Al : Non ! Je vais le faire.  
  
B : Tu es sûr ?  
  
Al : Mais oui.  
  
Il sort de la chambre.  
  
* * *  
  
Chez Anya, la femme est là.  
  
Femme : J'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop.  
  
An : C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait.  
  
Femme : Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
On sonne à la porte. Anya va ouvrir, c'est Alex.  
  
An : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Al : Ca t'amuse peut-être de faire du mal aux gens mais eux ça ne les amuse pas.  
  
An : Quoi ?!  
  
Alex force le passage pour rentrer.  
  
An : Hey !  
  
Al : Tu as rendu un homme qui n'avait rien demandé ampathique.  
  
An : Il l'avait bien mérité.  
  
Al : Justement non ! Personne ne mérite ça.  
  
An : Et alors ? Je ne fais que mon travail. Tu es venu me faire la morale ?  
  
Al : Il faut que tu annules le sort.  
  
An : Et puis quoi encore ?!  
  
Al : Il va mourir de sa souffrance !! Tu t'imagines ? On a déjà du mal à supporter sa propre souffrance alors celle de 6 milliards de personnes !  
  
Femme : Il va mourir ?  
  
Al : Oui. Il va devenir fou et ça va le tuer (à Anya) Annule le sort.  
  
An : Hors de question.  
  
Femme : Faîtes-le.  
  
An : Quoi ? Mais c'est vous qui avez voulu que je le fasse !  
  
Femme : Je sais mais je ne voulais pas sa mort, il ne mérite pas ça, je lui en veux mais je l'aime encore et je ne désire pas sa mort. Annulez le sort s'il vous plait.  
  
An : Très bien !  
  
* * *  
  
Devant la casa Summers, Buffy et Spike arrivent dans l'allée qui conduit à la maison.  
  
B : Heureusement qu'Alex a réussi à faire annuler le sort sinon on aurait eu un fou sur la conscience.  
  
S : Ouais. Cela dit, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un don comme ça.  
  
B : Oh non ! Crois-moi ça a l'air très alléchant mais c'est loin de l'être.  
  
S : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
B : J'ai eu le don de lire dans les pensées à un moment et j'ai trouvé ça génial jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus distinguer les pensées et que je frole la folie.  
  
S : Pas génial donc ?  
  
B : Pas vraiment.  
  
S : Tant pis, je trouverai autre chose.  
  
B : Bon, on est arrivés. C'était sympa de m'avoir raccompagnée.  
  
S : De rien. C'était sympa. On a bien parlé.  
  
B : Entre deux vampires !  
  
S : Ouais, peut-être mais ça n'empêche qu'on a bien parlé et que j'ai apprécié que tu me parles autant.  
  
B : Ecoute, on est amis, non ?  
  
S : Ouais. amis. c'est juste que. non, rien.  
  
B : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?  
  
S : Buffy, je. en fait je.  
  
B : Il y a un problème, Spike ?  
  
Spike s'approche de Buffy, lui retire une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux et se réapproche d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle recule l'air choqué.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
S : Je croyais que.  
  
B : Tu croyais quoi ? Bon sang, Spike ! Moi je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour être amis, c'est même toi qui me l'a proposé !  
  
S : Mais c'est ce qu'on est !  
  
B : Justement. Les amis ne font pas ça Spike.  
  
Elle le regarde une dernière fois puis se retourne et rentre dans la maison. Spike reste seul devant la porte quelques secondes avant de partir.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow arrive dans le couloir qui mène à l'appartement d'Alex et arrivée devant, frappe. Alex lui ouvre et la fait entrer sans un mot. Elle se retrouve en plein milieu du salon, inspire à fond et se retourne.  
  
W : Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Al : Ce serait pas mal. En tout cas, toujours mieux que s'ignorer.  
  
W : Tu parles de moi ?  
  
Al : Tu savais que j'étais là ce matin quand tu es partie par derrière ?  
  
W : Oui, bon d'accord. Mais je savais pas quoi te dire.  
  
Al : Parce que tu crois que je savais ?  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a 2 jours, Alex ?  
  
Al : Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé » ? Will, tu étais là, non ?  
  
W : Oui, je sais que tu m'as embrassée mais.  
  
Al (en la regardant intensément) : ON s'est embrassés.  
  
W (en lui rendant son regard) : . qu'on s'est embrassés. mais ça n'empêche pas de me demander comment c'est arrivé.  
  
Il se dirige vivement vers elle, prend sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse passionément. Willow entoure son cou de ses bras en continuant de l'embrasser. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fait sentir, ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre.  
  
Al : Désolé.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
Willow l'embrasse à son tour et Alex referme ses bras autour de sa taille immédiatement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la soulève de terre et elle entoure sa taille de ses jambes. Il la porte vers la chambre dans cette position tout en l'embrassant et elle ferme la porte violemment derrière eux.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	7. Changement de partenaire

7.7 : CHANGEMENT DE PARTENAIRE :  
  
Dans la chambre d'Alex, Willow est couchée sur le côté gauche et dort. Elle se retourne sur le côté droit et on découvre Alex qui la regarde. Il lui enlève une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux et la dévisage longuement. Il finit par quitter le lit en y laissant Willow qui remue un peu quand elle sent Alex partir mais ne se réveille pas.  
  
* * *  
  
Chez Anya, celle-ci se prépare à sortir mais elle s'interrompt quand elle voit une photo d'elle avec Alex qui date de l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble. Elle la prend, la regarde quelques secondes et esquisse un sourire. Puis elle la repose et sort.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Casa Summers, Willow se trouve dans la cuisine et déjeune quand Dawn passe précipitamment devant elle et sort en claquant la porte. Buffy arrive tout de suite après et s'assoit en face de Willow.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
B : Je sais pas. Elle est bizarre en ce moment.  
  
W : C'est Dawn.  
  
B : T'as pas tort. Dis donc toi ! Ca fait 3 fois que tu découches cette semaine ! On peut savoir où tu passes tes nuits ?  
  
W : J'ai une amie d'enfance qui est de passage à Sunnydale et je passe un peu de temps avec elle.  
  
B : Une amie ?  
  
W : Buffy ! C'est juste une copine.  
  
B : D'accord ! Si tu le dis.  
  
On entend la porte de devant claquer et Alex arrive dans la cuisine.  
  
Al : Salut !  
  
B : Ah Alex !  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Je vais déposer un papier à la banque pour Buffy.  
  
B : C'est sympa de le faire pour moi. J'aurais vraiment pas eu le temps de passer à la banque, c'est trop loin du cabinet.  
  
Al : Mais de rien. Alors il est où ce papier ?  
  
B : Je vais le chercher.  
  
Buffy sort de la cuisine et dès qu'elle a quitté la pièce, Alex fait le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre Willow et l'embrasser.  
  
Al : Ca te gêne que je sois là ?  
  
W : Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Tu étais étonnée que je vienne.  
  
W : Tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais passer.  
  
Al : J'y ai pas pensé. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander si tu veux venir manger avec moi ce soir.  
  
W : Ouais. D'accord.  
  
Al (en chuchotant dans son oreille) : Et j'espère que tu resteras toute la nuit.  
  
W : Alex. je sais pas.  
  
Il l'embrasse.  
  
W : Peut-être.  
  
Al : Je prends ça pour un oui.  
  
Ils s'embrassent mais quand ils entendent Buffy revenir ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre et Alex retourne de l'autre côté du comptoir.  
  
B : Tiens. Merci.  
  
Al : De rien. Allez j'y vais.  
  
Il repart dans le couloir.  
  
W : Bon, je dois y aller aussi. Je vais être en retard.  
  
Elle attrape le sac avec son appareil et sort par derrière.  
  
* * *  
  
A sa sortie, Alex rencontre Anya alors qu'il allait à sa voiture.  
  
An : Salut.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
Il ouvre la portière de sa voiture dans laquelle il s'apprête à monter mais elle le retient.  
  
An : Attend ! Je te cherchais.  
  
Al : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'on soit amis.  
  
An : Je ne veux toujours pas. Mais je veux te demander quelque chose.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
An : Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait recommencer à zéro tous les deux.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
An : Réessayer de vivre ensemble.  
  
Al : Anya.  
  
An : Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
  
Al : Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.  
  
An : Tu pourrais réfléchir.  
  
Al : Anya, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée vu la manière dont ça s'est fini.  
  
An : Mais non justement ! Une relation simple et sans mariage à l'horizon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses !  
  
Al : Et si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
An : Je n'y crois pas. Ce serait juste un essai.  
  
Al : Bon écoute. je vais y réfléchir.  
  
An : Génial !  
  
Al : J'ai pas dit oui !  
  
An : Je sais.  
  
Al : Bon je dois y aller. Salut.  
  
An : Salut.  
  
Alex monte dans sa voiture qu'Anya va chez Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Willow déjeunent à un café toutes les deux :  
  
B : Non mais attend, je sais bien que Dawn n'a pas eu une vie facile et qu'elle a été blessée récemment mais elle est vraiment désa gréable en ce moment !  
  
W : Ca lui passera.  
  
B : J'espère.  
  
W : Sinon, quoi de neuf ?  
  
B : T'es pas au courant ?  
  
W : A propos de quoi ?  
  
B : Alex et Anya vont se remettre ensemble.  
  
Willow lève brusquement la tête et fait tomber sa fourchette de sa main.  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
B : Ouais, ce matin, juste après que tu sois partie, Anya est arrivée et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle et Alex ressortent ensemble.  
  
W : Vraiment ?  
  
B : Hum hum, elle m'a dit qu'il hésitait encore mais qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait dire oui. C'est bien, ça m'énervait de les voir se déchirer comme ça. Et peut-être qu'on ira à un vrai mariage cette fois-ci. C'est cool.  
  
W (avec le regard dans le vide) : Ouais.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy rentre du déjeuner avec Willow et rentre chez elle. Sous le porche, Spike l'attend tranquillement.  
  
B : Salut Spike.  
  
S : Salut.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
S : Je t'attendais.  
  
B : Pour quoi faire ?  
  
S : Je voulais savoir si on pouvait patrouiller ensemble ce soir.  
  
B : Ouais. pourquoi pas ?  
  
S : Cool. Alors à ce soir. Je passe te prendre à l'heure habituelle.  
  
B : A ce soir.  
  
Spike s'en va tandis que Buffy rentre chez elle.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow arrive à l'appartement d'Alex et elle frappe. Il lui ouvre et elle entre.  
  
Al : Salut toi.  
  
W : Salut.  
  
Al : Bon, tu connais mes talents culinaires donc j'ai préféré faire un truc simple plutôt que de t'empoisonner.  
  
W : Ok.  
  
Al (en l'enlaçant par derrière) : Ca va ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al (en se plaçant face à elle) : Tu es sûre ? T'es pas très bavarde.  
  
W : Tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
  
Al : . Non.  
  
W : Vraiment ?  
  
Al : Oui. Pourquoi ?  
  
W : Tu mens.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : Je suis au courant pour Anya et toi.  
  
Al : Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi.  
  
W : Pas encore.  
  
Al : Ecoute Will, elle m'a proposé de recommencer à zéro, je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir parce qu'elle allait pas me lâcher sinon mais j'ai pas l'intention de dire oui.  
  
W : Tu devrais.  
  
Al : Hein ?  
  
W : Je t'en prie, toi et moi ça mène à quoi ? A pas grand-chose si tu veux mon avis. On va sortir ensemble quelques semaines avant de se rendre compte que ça marche pas et de se séparer. Ce sera plus jamais pareil après ça. Et je nous donne même pas 2 mois. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tant qu'il est encore temps. Tu seras mieux avec Anya.  
  
Al : Et toi ?  
  
W : Moi je serai toute seule mais c'est pas grave. Je m'y suis faite.  
  
Elle s'éloigne de lui et sort de l'appartement en laissant Alex quelque peu décontenancé.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Spike arpentent une rue, pieux à la main. Mais il n'y a aucune trace d'une activité vampirique quelconque.  
  
B : C'est mort ce soir !  
  
S : Ca l'est toujours plus ou moins.  
  
B : Très drole. Tu m'as très bien comprise.  
  
S : Je plaisantais. Mais c'est vrai que côté action, c'est zéro.  
  
B : Je crois que je vais rentrer.  
  
S : Déjà ?  
  
B : Quand il ne se passe rien comme ça, c'est pas la peine d'attendre.  
  
S : T'as sans doute raison. Au fait, je voulais te poser une question.  
  
B : Vas-y.  
  
S : Voilà. je vois quelqu'un en ce moment et je me demandais si ça te generait que ça devienne assez sérieux entre nous.  
  
B : C'est une vampire ?  
  
S : Non. Elle est mi-humaine, mi-démon et elle est vraiment spéciale mais dans le bon sens. Je l'aime beaucoup.  
  
B : Tant mieux pour toi.  
  
S : Donc ça ne t'ennuie pas ?  
  
B : Non. Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes amis et que ça ne me regarde même pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.  
  
Plan sur le visage de Buffy et on voit bien qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle vient de dire et qu'elle est blessée. Quant à Spike, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle lui a donné comme réponse.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex est assis sur son canapé et regarde dans le vide quand on frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir et se retrouve en face d'Anya.  
  
Al : Anya.  
  
An : Salut. Je peux entrer ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr.  
  
An : Alors tu as réfléchi ?  
  
Al : Oui.  
  
An : Et. ?  
  
Al : Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence tous les deux.  
  
An : Quoi ?!  
  
Al : Je suis persuadé que ça ne marcherait pas.  
  
An : Et c'est tout ?  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas me forcer à sortir avec toi juste pour que tu t'en rendes compte ! Je ne t'aime plus Anya. Alors comment voudrais-tu que ça marche ?  
  
An : Tu ne savais pas ce matin et en si peu de temps tu l'as deviné ?  
  
Al : J'ai réfléchi.  
  
An : D'accord. Tant pis alors.  
  
Al : M'en veux pas. Je ne le fais pas contre toi, tu sais.  
  
An : Ouais. Mais ça fait mal quand même.  
  
Al : Je sais.  
  
An : Bon... salut.  
  
Al : Au revoir.  
  
Elle sort lentement de l'appartement.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn regarde la télé mais lève la tête quand elle entend qu'on frappe à la porte et va ouvrir.  
  
D : Alex ? Tu peux entrer sans frapper, tu sais !  
  
Al : Ouais mais il est presque minuit.  
  
D : Pas grave. Buffy est encore en patrouille avec Spike. Je l'attends.  
  
Al : Je suis venu voir Willow de toute façon.  
  
D : Elle est là-haut.  
  
Al : Ok.  
  
Il monte dans les escaliers en laissant Dawn qui va se rassoir devant la télé. Alex débouche dans le couloir et frappe à la porte de la chambre de Willow. Celle-ci était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors d'un air absent dans le noir. Elle rallume alors la lumière :  
  
W : Entre.  
  
Alex rentre alors dans la pièce.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
W : Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Je te dérange ? Tu dormais ?  
  
W : Non. Je pensais que c'était Buffy qui rentrait.  
  
Willow se rend compte que son petit débardeur et son mini-short pour dormir ne cachent pas grand-chose et attrape une robe de chambre qui se trouvait sur une chaise pour la revêtir rapidement.  
  
Al : J'ai déjà vu plus que ça, tu sais.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Al : J'ai vu Anya il y a une heure.  
  
W : Et tu viens m'annoncer votre bonheur renaissant.  
  
Al : Pas vraiment non. Je veux qu'on essaie, Willow.  
  
W : Je m'en doute bien.  
  
Al : Je parlais de toi et moi.  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : J'ai dit à Anya que c'était définitivement fini entre elle et moi. Je sais que toi et moi ça peut marcher, je saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais je le sens. Et j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi, j'en ai vraiment envie, tu vois. Je me sens bien avec toi.  
  
Willow se jette alors au cou d'Alex qui la serre très fort.  
  
W : Moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi.  
  
Al : J'avais peur que tu dises non.  
  
W : J'ai menti tout à l'heure.  
  
Al : Je t'adore.  
  
Ils s'embrassent passionément.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	8. Projets de départ

7.8 : PROJETS DE DEPART :  
  
Dans une pièce inconnue, on voit une photo de Warren sur une table puis on découvre Andrew. Celui-ci divague plus ou moins et parle à la photo :  
  
Andrew : Tu vas voir Warren, la tueuse va regretter de t'avoir fait ça, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait et elle va souffrir autant que tu as souffert.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn rentre du lycée et s'installe devant la télévision à côté de Willow. Buffy arrive de la salle à manger et quand elle voit Dawn devant la télé, elle lui demande :  
  
B : Dawn ! T'as pas des devoirs ?  
  
D : Je les ferai plus tard.  
  
Elle se replonge immédiatement dans le film et ignore totalement sa soeur.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sort pour patrouiller. Elle s'arrête dans le salon pour parler à Giles.  
  
B : Ca va aller ? Vous savez, en ce moment, Dawn n'est pas commode.  
  
G : Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est déjà dans sa chambre, elle ne posera aucun problème.  
  
B : Dieu vous entende.  
  
G : Depuis quand fais-tu appel à Dieu ?  
  
B : Je suis désespérée ! Allez, je vous laisse.  
  
G : Sois prudente.  
  
Buffy sort et tombe sur Spike.  
  
B : Salut !  
  
S : Ca tombe bien, j'allais te proposer une petite patrouille !  
  
B : On y va alors ?  
  
S : C'est parti !  
  
Ils s'en vont patrouiller ensemble.  
  
* * *  
  
Dans sa chambre, Dawn ouvre la fenêtre et en descend sur le toit. Elle descend jusqu'à terre en s'accrochant à un arbre. Elle a pris un sac dans un cimetière et attend avec son pieu à la main mais quelqu'un la saisit par derrière par le cou. C'est Andrew.  
  
A : Tiens, mais c'est la petite soeur de la tueuse.  
  
Il lui met la main sur sa bouche et l'emmène.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Spike tuent le dernier vampire d'un groupe qui les a attaqués quand Giles arrive en courant :  
  
G : Buffy !  
  
B : Giles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
G : Dawn a fait le mur ! Elle est partie par la fenêtre de sa chambre !  
  
B : Mais c'est pas vrai !! Où sont les renforts ?  
  
G : Anya est à la maison au cas où Dawn appellerait mais impossible de joindre Alex et Willow est introuvable.  
  
B : Génial. Bon, on se débrouillera sans eux. On se sépare.  
  
Et ils partent dans 3 directions différentes.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike cherche Dawn dans toute la ville en l'appelant quand il l'entend hurler. Il se repère à sa voix et va dans sa direction. Il finit par voir Andrew qui tient Dawn :  
  
S : Oh mais c'est le petit poucet ! Je t'ai retrouvé avec tes morceaux de pain.  
  
A : Recule Spike ! Sinon je la tue !  
  
S : Et avec quoi ? Avec tes ongles ! Lâche-la !  
  
Andrew laisse partir Dawn qui se réfugie derrière Spike.  
  
S : On peut savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec elle ? Tu voulais la transformer en princesse Amidala ?  
  
A : La tueuse va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à Warren, elle va savoir ce que c'est que la souffrance. Je trouverai un autre moyen, ne vous en faîtes pas.  
  
Buffy et Giles arrivent à l'autre bout de la rue.  
  
B : Dawn !  
  
Andrew en profite pour s'enfuir.  
  
S : Hey !  
  
G : Laisse-le, il n'est pas vraiment dangereux.  
  
S : On sait jamais...  
  
Buffy serre Dawn dans ses bras.  
  
B : Ca va ?  
  
D : Oui.  
  
B : Merci Spike.  
  
S : De rien.  
  
B : Allez, on rentre.  
  
Elles reprennent le chemin de leur maison suivies de Giles et Spike.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy laisse Dawn dans sa chambre et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Giles et Spike l'y attendent.  
  
B : Décidément, elle me les fait toutes en ce moment !  
  
S : En tout cas, Andrew nous prépare un mauvais coup. Il veut se venger de la mort de son copain.  
  
B : Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit dangereux ?  
  
G : Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que l'année dernière, il avait l'air assez inoffensif...  
  
S : Il était ridicule, oui !  
  
G :... mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il possède aujourd'hui.  
  
S : Une tête de linotte et un certain goût pour les affreuses trilogies ?  
  
G : Spike !  
  
S : Quoi ?! Je dis ce qui est ! De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé Star Wars...  
  
B : Il faut faire attention à lui, on sait jamais.  
  
G : Tu as raison.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn refait le mur avec un sac plus gros cette fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle rencontre Jonathan :  
  
Jonathan : Dawn ?  
  
D : Ne me touche pas !  
  
Jon : Dawn, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ?  
  
D : Eloigne-toi sinon j'appelle ma soeur !  
  
Jon : Mais tu comprends pas ! Je ne te ferai rien ! Mais Andrew te cherche !  
  
D : Toi et lui, vous êtes dans le même camp !  
  
Jon : Non ! Il veut te tuer pour faire du mal à Buffy !! Moi, je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un !!  
  
D : Vous avez bien tué cette Katrina et Tara !!  
  
Jon : C'était Warren ! Nous, on avait rien fait ! Mais Andrew n'hésitera pas avec toi ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi !  
  
D : Non !  
  
Jon : Quoi ? (en voyant le sac) Oh non ! Tu fais une fugue.  
  
D : Je m'en vais de cette ville maudite ! Je vais retrouver mon père pour vivre avec lui.  
  
Jon : Dawn ! Il va te trouver ! Il est vraiment déterminé !  
  
D : Je pars.  
  
Jonathan l'attrape par le bras mais elle lui échappe et réussit à s'enfuir.  
  
* * *  
  
Casa Summers, Buffy descend en catastrophe :  
  
B : Elle est partie !  
  
S : Quoi ?!  
  
B : Elle est ressortie par la fenêtre !  
  
S : Oh c'est pas vrai !  
  
G : On retourne la chercher.  
  
Ils sortent mais se retrouvent nez-à-nez avec Jonathan :  
  
B : Jonathan !  
  
Jon : C'est Dawn !  
  
B : Où est-ce qu'elle est ?!  
  
Jon : Elle s'est enfuie mais Andrew la cherche !  
  
S : On sait vermiceau.  
  
B : Tu viens avec nous. On va la chercher !  
  
G : Je vais réessayer d'appeler Alex.  
  
B : Partez à droite alors. Nous, on va à gauche.  
  
G : D'accord.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn court dans les rues de Sunnydale. Elle arrive à son but c'est-à-dire la station de bus. Mais Spike l'intercepte en cours de route.  
  
S : On peut savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller ?  
  
D : Lâche-moi ! Je vais voir mon père !  
  
S : Oh vraiment ? Mais tu sais même pas où il habite !  
  
D : Je trouverai.  
  
S : Et Buffy ? Elle s'est occupée de toi depuis la mort de votre mère et tu veux la laisser tomber ?  
  
D : C'est dangereux ici.  
  
S : Ca l'a toujours été et tu ne t'en es jamais plainte.  
  
D : Aujourd'hui si !  
  
S : Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas ! Buffy sera complètement perdue sans toi. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! C'est la tueuse, elle saura te protéger.  
  
D : Elle est loin d'avoir toujours su.  
  
S : Elle fait ce qu'elle peut. En attendant, c'est elle qui t'a sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne et je ne suis pas sûr que ton père en ferait de même... Allez, viens, elle est morte d'inquiétude.  
  
D : D'accord.  
  
Elle lui prend la main qu'il lui tend et ils s'en vont dans la direction opposée.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn et Spike arrivent à la casa Summers. Buffy et Giles sont déjà là.  
  
B : Dawn !  
  
Elle se précipite sur elle et la prend dans ses bras.  
  
B : Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
  
D : Ca va.  
  
B : Ne me fais plus jamais ça !  
  
D : Oh. Désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée.  
  
B : Non ! C'est pas ça ! Mais tu m'as fait très peur chérie. Ecoute-moi bien, tu es ma soeur et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te nuire. Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour te protéger, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu n'as pas à avoir peur parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. D'accord ?  
  
D : Ouais...  
  
B : Allez viens, on va monter.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike tourne en rond dans le salon des Summers quand Buffy descend.  
  
S : Alors comment va-t-elle ?  
  
B : Elle s'est endormit. Et elle m'a promis que la prochaine fois qu'elle sortirait ce serait par la porte d'entrée.  
  
S : Bon, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien donc comme c'est le cas je vais y aller.  
  
Ils se dirigent vers la porte et Spike sort.  
  
B : Merci pour l'avoir retrouvée.  
  
S : Oh, il y a pas de quoi, tu sais.  
  
B : Je trouve que si. Elle aurait pu se faire tuer. Merci beaucoup.  
  
S : C'était avec plaisir.  
  
Finalement, Buffy s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	9. Au pied du mur

7.9 : AU PIED DU MUR :  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy fait un peu de rangement quand le téléphone sonne :  
  
Buffy : Allo ?  
  
Spike : Buffy ?  
  
B : Spike ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Et comment tu m'appelles ?! T'as pas le téléphone !  
  
S : Les cabines téléphoniques existent, tu sais ...  
  
B : Oui bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
S : Il faudrait qu'on parle.  
  
B : A propos de quoi ?  
  
S : Ne fais pas semblant de pas comprendre.  
  
B : Je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
S : Ecoute, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'évites alors ...  
  
B : Dawn a besoin de moi et je préfère m'occuper d'elle !  
  
Et elle raccroche au nez de Spike.  
  
* * *  
GENERIQUE  
* * *  
  
Buffy prépare des pop-corns dans la cuisine et les emmène dans le salon.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ce soir ? Un film romantique ou... (elle voit que Dawn a mis un manteau et un sac à dos) habillé ?!  
  
Dawn : Janice m'a invitée à dormir chez elle.  
  
B : Quand ça ?  
  
D : Ce matin.  
  
B : Et tu y vas comme ça, sans me prévenir ?  
  
D : Je te préviens, là.  
  
B : Euh... oui.  
  
D : Bon bah... j'y vais.  
  
B : C'est ça, vas-y.  
  
Dawn sort et Buffy reste au milieu de la pièce les bras ballants.  
  
B : Bon bah, je vais regarder le film toute seule.  
  
Elle soupire très fort.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn et Janice mangent une glace dans une cuisine qu'on suppose être celle de Janice.  
  
Janice : Summers, tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ?  
  
D : Non.  
  
Ja : Tu te prends trop la tête.  
  
D : Ecoute, tu aurais ma vie, tu te prendrais la tête aussi.  
  
Ja : Raconte.  
  
D : C'est ma soeur, comme d'habitude. Elle me surprotège, il faudrait que je passe tout mon temps libre avec elle !  
  
Ja : J'ai remarqué que ta soeur est très prise de tête aussi, ça doit être de famille.  
  
D : Mais en plus, elle se cache derrière moi ! J'ai l'impression de jouer les bouche-trous !  
  
Ja : Pourquoi ?  
  
D : Tu te souviens du mec qui est fou d'elle et avec qui elle joue au chat et à la souris ?  
  
Ja : Le blond ténébreux avec un drole de nom ?  
  
D : Spike.  
  
Ja : Ouais, c'est ça. Et alors ?  
  
D : Il arrête pas de l'appeler depuis un moment et elle dit toujours « je dois m'occuper de Dawn ». Comme si j'étais un boulet... Mais je sais bien que c'est pour l'éviter.  
  
Ja : Pfff... Elle est vraiment compliquée ta soeur.  
  
D : Ouais...  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy erre dans la maison. Elle pioche dans le réfrigérateur, passe de la cuisine à la salle à manger puis dans le salon.  
  
B : Où est-ce que tu peux bien être, Willow ?  
  
Elle prend le téléphone, compose un numéro et attend qu'on lui réponde.  
  
* * *  
  
On se retrouve dans l'appartement d'Alex, celui-ci et Willow mangent sur le canapé.  
  
Willow : Hum... J'adore le chocolat !  
  
Alex : Les repas de chocolats, c'est pas très diététiques.  
  
W : C'est pas ça l'interêt ?  
  
Al : Euh... si, t'as raison.  
  
Willow laisse échapper un rire quand le téléphone sonne.  
  
W : Oh non ! Pourquoi le téléphone sonne toujours quand il faut pas ?  
  
Al : Parce qu'il y a des imbéciles pour répondre (il se retourne et débranche le téléphone) et je ne suis pas un imbécile.  
  
Willow pouffe de rire tandis qu'Alex lui retire la tablette de chocolat qu'elle a dans la main, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy raccroche le téléphone furieusement.  
  
B : Ah oui ?! Tu crois que tu peux débrancher le téléphone comme ça ?!! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que t'as de si intéressant que ça à faire ?!! Et ça se dit des amis ! Bande de lâcheurs !! Non mais c'est pas grave... J'ai pas besoin de vous pour passer une bonne soirée après tout. Je peux le faire toute seule... Pfff...  
  
Elle ouvre un placard d'un buffet et en sort une bouteille de whisky après avoir fouillé.  
  
B : Je suis pathétique...  
  
Elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé et commence à boire la bouteille.  
  
* * *  
  
Plan sur la bouteille qui est désormais vide et Buffy qui somnole sur le canapé. Quand on sonne à la porte, Buffy se lève et va jusqu'à la porte en titubant. Elle ouvre à Spike :  
  
S : Je sais ! Tu as des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle parce que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, tu ne peux pas te servir de moi quand ça te plait et me jeter la seconde d'après.  
  
B : Mais c'est mon vampire préféré ! Alors comment ça va mon petit Spikey ?  
  
S : Buffy ? Ca va ?  
  
B : C'est génial !  
  
S (en s'approchant d'elle) : Mais tu sens l'alcool !  
  
B : Oh, une petite gorgée de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal.  
  
S : Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes...  
  
B : J'ai changé mes habitudes !  
  
S : Tu es saoule Buffy.  
  
B : Pas du tout ! Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens ! Tu veux que je te montre ?  
  
Elle commence à lui retirer son pull mais il la repousse.  
  
S : Arrête Buffy!  
  
B : Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Dawn ? T'en fais pas, elle dort chez Janice.  
  
S : Non ! Tu vas regretter après.  
  
B : Mais non ! Comment je pourrais regretter ça ? Allez, t'en meurs d'envie.  
  
S : Non, je préfère m'en aller.  
  
B : Non !  
  
Elle le rattrape et l'embrasse. Il fait mine de se débattre mais finit par lui rendre le baiser tout aussi passionément.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn rentre vers 7h30 et dépose ses affaires dans le salon. Elle regarde si Buffy ne s'y trouve pas et va dans la cuisine. Elle observe la pièce :  
  
Dawn : Buffy ?  
  
Elle attend quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir du lait et des céréales pour se faire un petit déjeuner. Elle s'affaire à cette activité quand soudain, elle entend un cri à l'étage qui la fait sursauter et mettre du lait à côté de son bol. Elle lâche tout et se précipite vers les escaliers.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy se réveille doucement dans les bras de Spike. Au début, elle se blottit dans ses bras mais elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux et relève la tête. Quand elle voit que c'est Spike, elle sort brusquement du lit. Elle s'habille en vitesse quand Spike se réveille :  
  
S : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, amour ?  
  
B : Habille-toi.  
  
S : Trois secondes, il y a pas le feu.  
  
B : Je t'ai dit de t'habiller !  
  
S : D'accord, d'accord.  
  
Spike se lève et s'habille alors que Buffy lui tourne le dos.  
  
S : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, amour ?  
  
B : Arrête de m'appeler amour !!!  
  
S : Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ?  
  
B : Il faut que tu t'en ailles.  
  
S : Quoi ?  
  
B : Tu dois partir !  
  
S : Pourquoi ?  
  
B : Spike... la nuit dernière, c'était une erreur.  
  
S : Oh non ! Arrête, tu sais que c'est faux !  
  
Il lui attrape le bras.  
  
B : Lâche-moi.  
  
S : Pas tant que tu ne reconnaitras pas que tu m'aimes.  
  
Elle pousse un cri et force Spike à la lâcher.  
  
B : Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant !  
  
S : Oui mais je te signale qu'il y a eu du changement depuis ! On a fait l'amour !  
  
B : Ne joue pas les romantiques, ça s'appelle du sexe Spike !!  
  
S : Tu sais que ce n'était pas que du sexe. Et ce n'était pas qu'une erreur, tu le voulais. Tu m'as pratiquement supplié !!  
  
B : Spike j'étais saoûle !!!! Tu l'as dit toi-même !! Tu le savais et ça ne t'a pas gené !!  
  
A ce moment, Dawn entre précipitamment dans la chambre :  
  
D : Buffy ! Qu'est-ce qui... Spike ?  
  
B : Il s'en va.  
  
S : Certainement pas !  
  
B : Quoi ?! Je peux te mettre dehors, tu sais !  
  
S : Tu vois Dawnie, ta soeur pense qu'elle peut coucher avec moi et me jeter comme elle veut ensuite.  
  
B : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça.  
  
S : Ca en a tout l'air. Elle croit qu'elle peut me donner de l'espoir et ensuite me le reprendre. Parce qu'elle oublie que j'ai des sentiments moi aussi.  
  
B : Oh arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Ce que tu oublies de dire à Dawn, c'est que j'étais totalement saoûle et incapable de savoir ce que je disais ou ce que je faisais. Et tu le savais parfaitement.  
  
S : Si tu étais tellement saoûle comment se fait-il que tu te souviennes que je le savais ?  
  
B : Va t'en.  
  
S : Oh... à cours d'arguments ?  
  
B : Va t'en !!!  
  
S : D'accord, mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre que tu ne saches jamais ce que tu veux. Alors il va falloir choisir une bonne fois pour toutes. Si tu me laisses sortir de cette maison tu ne me reverras jamais. Plus de Spike, Spike parti. Mais si tu me retiens, je te promets que je ferai de toi la tueuse la plus heureuse du monde même si, je te l'accorde, il n'y a pas beaucoup de tueuses dans ce monde mais en tout cas, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas... Alors ?  
  
B : Adieu Spike.  
  
S (en hochant la tête) : D'accord...  
  
Il tourne les talons, sort de la chambre puis va dans les escaliers. Buffy et Dawn restent dans la chambre en silence. Dawn regarde Buffy avec insistance :  
  
D : Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?  
  
B : Oui !  
  
D : Vraiment ?  
  
Buffy regarde par la fenêtre, Spike vient de sortir en claquant la porte. Buffy se retourne brusquement et sort de la chambre en courant. Dawn lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.  
  
D : J'en étais sûre...  
  
Buffy descend les escaliers en courant et sort de la maison à toute allure.  
  
B : Spike !  
  
Spike, qui se trouve déjà au milieu de la rue, se retourne. Buffy le rejoint à grands pas. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui :  
  
S : Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ?  
  
B : Fais-moi du mal et je te tue.  
  
Ils se mettent alors à sourire et Spike la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex et Giles arrivent à la casa Summers.  
  
Al : Je me demande bien ce que Buffy va nous annoncer...  
  
G : Qui te dit qu'elle a quelque chose à annoncer ?  
  
Al : Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle nous a invités à dîner pour la gloire ?! Et puis, Willow m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous dire...  
  
G : Ca doit être une bonne nouvelle pour qu'elle nous invite à dîner.  
  
Al : Ou alors c'est pour mieux faire passer la pilule.  
  
Giles sonne, c'est Willow qui ouvre. Dawn descend les escaliers et vient les saluer.  
  
W : Salut !  
  
G : Bonsoir Willow. Ca va Dawn ?  
  
D : Giles détendez-vous ! C'est pas un dîner solennel !!  
  
Buffy et Spike arrivent de la cuisine.  
  
B : Salut vous deux !  
  
S : Salut tout le monde !  
  
B : Bon, on va passer dans la salle à manger.  
  
Spike, Dawn et Giles la suivent dans la salle à manger. Alex et Willow restent dans le couloir.  
  
Al (en désignant Spike du menton) : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?  
  
W : Alex...  
  
Al : Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout.  
  
W : Commence pas...  
  
Il s'avance pour l'embrasser mais elle se désiste :  
  
W : Sois sage.  
  
Elle va ensuite dans la salle à manger et Alex la suit :  
  
Al (en chuchotant assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende) : J'ai même pas droit à un petit bisou...  
  
Willow lève les yeux au ciel et va s'installer en face de Spike tandis qu'Alex prend place à côté d'elle.  
  
B : Bon voila, avant qu'on commence à manger, je voulais vous dire quelque chose. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous annoncer que Spike et moi, nous sommes ensemble.  
  
Petit moment de silence. C'est Willow qui réagit la première :  
  
W : C'est super ! Oh, je suis contente pour vous !  
  
B : C'est vrai ?  
  
W : Bien sûr !  
  
G : C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne pourras plus dire que tu en as marre d'être seule.  
  
B : Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?!  
  
G : Oh, à peu près tous les jours...  
  
La tension remonte car Alex n'a toujours pas réagi et tout le monde le regarde.  
  
Al : C'est...  
  
Il sursaute légèrement.  
  
Al : ... Génial ! Félicitations !  
  
Tout le monde se remet à parler. Buffy et Spike s'embrassent et Alex en profite pour chuchoter à Willow :  
  
Al : Tu m'as fait mal avec ton talon.  
  
W : Désolée.  
  
Giles sourit car il a tout entendu.  
  
Buffy et Spike s'embrassent toujours.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	10. La fin d'une carrière

7.10 : LA FIN D'UNE CARRIERE :  
  
On se retrouve dans un magasin de chaussures. Une femme fait le tour du magasin avant de prendre une chaussure. Mais quelque chose semble lui déplaire. Elle va alors voir une vendeuse :  
  
Femme : Excusez-moi mademoiselle ?  
  
La vendeuse se retourne et on découvre que c'est Anya.  
  
Anya : Oui ?  
  
Femme : Je voudrais cette paire mais à la pointure au-dessus. C'est possible ?  
  
An : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
  
Elle va dans l'arrière-boutique mais voit qu'il n'y a pas la bonne pointure. Elle soupire et retourne dans le magasin.  
  
An : Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons plus cette pointure en noir, par contre nous l'avons en bleu marine.  
  
Femme : Mais je ne les veux pas en bleu marine !  
  
An : Vous savez, le bleu marine, ça ressemble au noir.  
  
Femme : Oui mais avec un pantalon noir, on ne voit que ça !  
  
An : Je n'y peux rien s'il n'y en a plus...  
  
Femme : Ecoutez mademoiselle, j'ai besoin de chaussures noires !  
  
An : Vous pouvez regarder dans le magasin, il y a plein de chaussures noires.  
  
Femme : Oui mais moi, je veux celles-là !  
  
An : Mais je vous répète qu'il n'y a pas la pointure que vous voulez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, que je les fabrique ?!!  
  
Femme : Bon, devant votre aimabilité, je m'en vais.  
  
An : C'est ça ! Au revoir !!  
  
Elle se retourne et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
* * *  
GENERIQUE  
* * *  
  
Anya rentre dans son appartement. Elle ferme la porte en la claquant. Quand elle se retourne, elle sursaute quand elle voit que D'Hoffryn est déjà là et soupire.  
  
An : Faîtes comme chez vous, je vous en prie...  
  
D'h : Anyanka.  
  
An : Anya !!! Combien de fois je vous l'ai dit !!  
  
D'h : Peu importe le nom de mortelle que tu t'es choisi, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça.  
  
An : Pourquoi alors ?  
  
D'h : Ces derniers temps, je dois dire que tes résultats sont assez décevants.  
  
An : Mes... résultats ? J'ai fait des vengeances !  
  
D'h : Tu parles de celle que tu as annulé ?  
  
An : Est-ce que c'était de ma faute si elle m'a demandé de l'annuler ? J'y pouvais rien, moi !  
  
D'h : Il n'y a pas que ça. Je trouve que tes vengeances sont de moins en moins dangereuses. Tu es vraiment en-dessous de la moyenne ce mois-ci.  
  
An : Vous faîtes des statistiques !!  
  
D'h : Mensuels. C'est pour calculer votre rapidité.  
  
An : Notre rentabilité ?! Nous sommes des produits commerciaux !!  
  
D'h : Je vérifie que vous êtes efficaces et en ce qui te concerne, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors j'ai quelque chose qui va pouvoir remonter ta côte.  
  
An : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
D'h : Un véritable massacre.  
  
An : Au sens figuré, j'espère.  
  
D'h : Oh non. Au sens sanglant.  
  
An : Vous savez ce que j'en pense.  
  
D'h : Anya, si tes résultats n'augmentent pas de manière spectaculaire, je vais devoir te rendre ton humanité.  
  
An : Je croyais qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour ça.  
  
D'h : Seulement si un bon élément désire nous quitter mais je peux renvoyer qui je veux.  
  
An : Alors, allez-y, virez-moi.  
  
D'h : Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?  
  
An : Si ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas rentable, vous venez de le dire !  
  
D'h : Anya...  
  
An (en le pointant du doigt) : Vous voyez ! Vous vous y êtes déjà fait ! Vous m'appelez par mon nom de mortelle !  
  
D'h : Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ? Je ne te réintègrerai pas encore une fois.  
  
An : Mais oui ! Allez-y.  
  
D'h (après avoir soupiré) : Très bien.  
  
Plan sur le visage d'Anya qui a un léger sourire et qui attend.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex arrive à la casa Summers, il entre dans le salon et voit que Buffy, Dawn et Willow sont assises sur le canapé pendant que Giles est en grande réflexion et tourne en rond.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
B : Anya a encore fait des dégâts.  
  
Al : Et... comment ?  
  
G : Elle a transformé un homme en guépard après que son meilleur ami ait souhaité qu'il soit vif comme un guépard.  
  
Al : Et maintenant, elle se sert des expressions !  
  
B : En attendant, on a un guépard qui se balade dans les rues de Sunnydale.  
  
D : Peut-être qu'il mangera les démons !  
  
W : Je crois pas Dawnie.  
  
D : Oh... Dommage.  
  
G : En tout cas, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.  
  
Al : D'accord ! Comment on fait ?  
  
* * *  
  
Giles, Alex, Willow, Spike, Buffy et Dawn marchent en regardant tout autour d'eux dans Sunnydale. Giles a un fusil tranquilisant à la main et marche en tête de file.  
  
Al : J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez gardé ce fusil pendant toutes ces années.  
  
G : On n'est jamais trop prudent.  
  
Al : Vous auriez pu le ressortir avant, je suis sûr que je peux vous trouver une dizaine d'occasions où ça aurait pu servir.  
  
W : Vous voyez toujours rien ? Al : A part Giles et son fusil, non.  
  
S : Je déteste ces bêtes-là, ça vous saute dessus, ça réfléchit même pas.  
  
Al : C'est pas comme lui, il y a quelques années ?  
  
S : Non ! On réfléchit nous !  
  
G : Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?  
  
S : Oh... laissez tomber.  
  
D : Au lieu de parler, vous devriez remarquer le guépard qui avance vers vous !  
  
Ils reculent tous d'un pas quand ils voient le guépard. Giles essaie de lui tirer dessus mais l'animal lui saute dessus et lui donne un coup de griffe qui transperce sa veste en tweed. Buffy ramasse le fusil que Giles a laissé tomber et arrive à assommer le guépard.  
  
B (en regardant tout le monde) : On le met où ?  
  
* * *  
  
Spike et Buffy portent le guépard qui dort toujours et le pose sur le sol de l'ancienne crypte de Spike.  
  
S : C'est lourd, ces machins !  
  
B : Giles, il faut vous emmener à l'hôpital.  
  
Al : Je vous emmène.  
  
G : Non. Va plutôt voir Anya pour lui demander d'annuler le sort.  
  
Al : Pourquoi moi ?!!  
  
G : Tu l'as déjà fait la dernière fois.  
  
Al : Justement ! C'est pas mon boulot !  
  
B : Je vais le faire. Alex, emmène Giles.  
  
Alex sort avec Giles.  
  
B (à Dawn, Spike et Willow) : Vous, vous le surveillez (elle donne le fusil à Spike) Le rate pas s'il se réveille.  
  
Elle sort à son tour.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex rentre chez lui et trouve Anya sur le pas de sa porte.  
  
Al : Anya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
An : J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !  
  
Al : Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu veux partager ta joie d'avoir transformé un homme en guépard ! Bravo ! Félicitations ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter ça, ce serait sympa.  
  
An : Mais... De quoi tu parles ?!  
  
Al : Fais pas l'innocente, on est au courant !  
  
An : Mais au courant de quoi ?!  
  
Al : Que tu as exaucé un voeu qui a eu pour conséquence de nous envoyer un vilain guépard à Sunnydale !  
  
An : Quoi ?! J'ai jamais fait ça !!  
  
Al : Bah voyons !  
  
An : Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les vengeances de cette ville seraient mon oeuvre ?! Je m'occupe du monde entier et je ne peux pas me dédoubler !! Ensuite, je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire a un quelconque rapport avec mon domaine de prédilection. Et de toute façon, je ne suis plus un démon de la vengeance.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
An : D'Hoffryn m'a retiré mes pouvoirs. Je suis redevenue humaine.  
  
Al : Félicitations... Donc ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça ! Viens, on va retrouver les autres.  
  
An : Attend !  
  
Al (en se retournant) : Quoi ?  
  
An : Euh... je suis redevenue humaine...  
  
Al : Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.  
  
An : Alors tu pourrais peut-être reconsidérer la question.  
  
Al : Quelle question ?  
  
An : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je te parle de nous ! C'est vrai, c'est pas forcément très attirant de sortir avec un démon mais je n'en suis plus un.  
  
Al : Ecoute, j'avais pas refusé à cause de ça... bon d'accord, ça avait peut-être aidé mais... ça reste non. Je veux... autre chose. Tu vois ?  
  
An : Mouais...  
  
Al : Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on aille le dire aux autres.  
  
Ils traversent le couloir pour aller annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles avec un bandage autour du bras, Dawn, Willow et Spike sont à la crypte et gardent un oeil sur le guépard endormi. Alex et Anya rentrent.  
  
Al : On a un problème.  
  
G : Qui est ?  
  
Al : Ce n'est pas Anya qui a exaucé le voeu.  
  
An : D'ailleurs, je ne suis plus un démon.  
  
G : Vraiment ?  
  
An : Hum hum...  
  
A ce moment, Buffy rentre.  
  
B : J'ai pas réussi à trouver... (elle voit Anya) Pourquoi je suis partie moi ?  
  
G : Ce n'est pas Anya qui est à l'origine du guépard. C'est un autre démon vengeur.  
  
B : Bon alors, on l'invoque et on lui demande d'annuler le sort.  
  
An : Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il va gentiment vous obéir ? Il va jamais vouloir !  
  
B : T'as bien voulu, toi !  
  
An : On m'a pas laissé le choix ! Si la personne qui a fait le sort revient sur son souhait, à moins que la situation soit irrémédiable, on est obligés d'accepter.  
  
S : On a qu'à ramener le bonhomme qui a fait ce voeu.  
  
An : Oui, d'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ?  
  
B : Bah... il est parti, il a eu peur...  
  
An : Et comment vous comptez le retrouver alors ? (Gros silence général) C'est bien ce que je pensais. (en désignant le guépard) Je suis sûre que le zoo de Sunnydale va adorer avoir un nouvel animal.  
  
Elle quitte la crypte en laissant les autres se regarder avec des regards impuissants.  
  
* * *  
  
Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme remercie Buffy en lui serrant la main.  
  
Homme : Merci beaucoup. C'est un grand honneur que d'avoir un nouvel animal au zoo de Sunnydale !  
  
B : Oh mais de rien. De toute façon, je vois pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu en faire !  
  
Elle s'éloigne et rejoint Willow qui l'attendait.  
  
B : Celui-là, on aura pas réussi à le sauver.  
  
W : C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
  
B : C'est sûr.  
  
W : Et sinon, comment ça va avec Spike ?  
  
B : Ca va...  
  
W : C'est-à-dire ?  
  
B : Que ça va !!!  
  
W : Bon, je n'en demanderai pas plus.  
  
B : Je préfèrerais.  
  
Willow s'arrête soudain de marcher.  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
W : Regarde où on est.  
  
Buffy tourne la tête et découvre qu'elles se trouvent devant le pavillon des hyènes. Elle regarde ensuite Willow en faisant la grimace.  
  
B : Je comprends pas qu'elles soient encore là.  
  
W : On s'en va.  
  
Willow prend Buffy par le bras et elles s'en vont précipitamment.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex fait les cent pas dans son appartement. Après quelques secondes, Willow rentre dans l'appartement.  
  
W : Salut !  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
W : Ca va ?  
  
Al : Oui pourquoi ?  
  
W : T'as l'air bizarre.  
  
Il s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.  
  
W : Et là, t'es définitivement bizarre. Alex, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Il faut que je te parle.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Al : Euh... ça va faire 1 mois qu'on est ensemble maintenant...  
  
W : ...Oui...  
  
Al : En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être parler à nos amis de nous ?  
  
W : A nos amis ?  
  
Al : Ben... ouais. Buffy, Giles, Dawnie et puis apparemment Spike fait partie de notre cercle d'amis maintenant.  
  
W : Alex... c'est pas un peu tôt ?  
  
Al : Tu trouves ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al : Mais... on va pas se voir en secret éternellement.  
  
W : Non mais ça fait qu'un mois...  
  
Al : Et ?  
  
W : ... Et je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
  
Al : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
  
W : Ils vont croire que je suis trop fragile pour avoir une nouvelle relation et peut-être qu'ils vont penser que c'est trop tôt.  
  
Al : Et peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.  
  
W : Et peut-être qu'ils ont raison.  
  
Al : Là, je comprends pas.  
  
W : Je sais pas comment je réagirais.  
  
Al : Si on leur disait ?  
  
W : Non ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ?  
  
W : Je sais pas. Ca se prévoit pas ces choses-là. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.  
  
Al : Willow...  
  
W : C'est vrai, quoi !  
  
Al : Non, c'est pas vrai.  
  
W : Alex. S'il te plait.  
  
Al : D'accord.  
  
W : Est-ce que... j'ai quand même le droit à un calin ?  
  
Al (en lui souriant) : Ca doit pouvoir se faire.  
  
Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive chez Giles mais l'entrée est encombrée par des bagages qu'elle enjambe.  
  
B : Giles ?  
  
G (en sortant du couloir) : Buffy ? Oh, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
B : Euh... ça va. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?  
  
G : Je pars en Angleterre pour quelques jours.  
  
B : Pourquoi ?  
  
G : Le Conseil m'a contacté. Ils veulent me délivrer des informations importantes. Apparemment, quelque chose serait sur le point de se produire.  
  
Alors, sois prudente.  
  
B : Comme d'habitude, quoi.  
  
G : Peut-être un petit peu plus que d'habitude.  
  
B (avec un petit sourire) : Promis.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike et Dawn regardent la télé. Buffy passe devant eux.  
  
B : Evitez de passer toute votre soirée à regarder la télé.  
  
D : Ouais ouais.  
  
Buffy regarde Spike.  
  
B : Je compte sur toi.  
  
S (en hochant la tête) : Mais oui, ma puce.  
  
Buffy sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser.  
  
B : Allez, j'y vais.  
  
Elle sort, pieu à la main, et se retrouve rapidement au cimetière. Quand un vampire se montre, elle commence à se battre mais le vampire n'a pas l'air de vraiment vouloir se mêler à la bataille.  
  
B : Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? Depuis quand les vampires essaient pas de me tuer ?!!  
  
Vampire : On recrute, la Tueuse.  
  
B : On recrute quoi ?  
  
Vamp : Une armée, la Tueuse.  
  
B : C'est bon, je sais que je suis la Tueuse, pas la peine de me le répéter !! C'est pour quoi faire cette armée ?  
  
Vamp : Tu es sur le point de perdre quelqu'un de cher, Tueuse. Tu verras...  
  
Finalement, elle le tue mais elle a l'air troublée par ce que le vampire lui a dit.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	11. Vengeance manquée

7.11 : VENGEANCE MANQUEE :  
  
A la casa Summers, Anya et Dawn sont agenouillés autour de la table du salon. Elles jouent au monopoly. Anya a un gros paquet de billets devant elle alors que Dawn doit en avoir deux qui se battent en duel et elle a l'air de sérieusement s'ennuyer.  
  
An (en applaudissant) : J'adore gagner !!!  
  
D (en soutenant sa tête avec sa main) : Et moi, j'adore perdre...  
  
An : C'est ton tour !  
  
D : Oh... génial... (elle lance les dés) Je fais 4 et j'atteris en prison... pour la 20ème fois...  
  
An : Tu as la poisse.  
  
D : Bon j'arrête !  
  
An : Oh non !  
  
D : Anya, ne te plains pas, tu as gagné !  
  
An : Oui mais maintenant... je me sens toute vide...  
  
D : Bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant.  
  
An : Non, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.  
  
D : Oui mais je ne suis pas un bébé et donc, je n'ai pas besoin de baby- sitter.  
  
An : Oui mais je te rappelle que quelqu'un cherche à te tuer donc il faut que quelqu'un reste avec toi pour ta sécurité.  
  
D : Oui sauf que tu es loin d'être un garde du corps que je payerais cher.  
  
An (en baissant la tête) : Oui bah c'est bon...  
  
D : ... Désolée.  
  
An : Non mais... t'as pas tort.  
  
D : C'est gentil de t'être proposée.  
  
An : En attendant, on est des cibles nous ! Ils sont où eux ?!  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy, Spike, Willow, Alex et Jonathan marchent dans les rues de Sunnydale. Ils ont tous un pieu à la main.  
  
Al : Buffy ?  
  
B : Oui ?  
  
Al : Ca fait 3 heures qu'on tourne et... qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ?  
  
B : Une armée.  
  
J : Mais une armée c'est grand et on a toujours rien vu.  
  
W : Oui, et à mon avis, ils sortiront pas tous en même temps de toute façon.  
  
B : Je sais pas, je veux trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi !  
  
S : Les vampires ne sont pas de sortie ce soir... à part moi bien sûr.  
  
J : Mais tu vas pas me mordre, hein ?  
  
S : Je sais pas, t'as l'air appétissant...  
  
B (avec le sourire aux lèvres) : Spike...  
  
Soudain, un coup de feu retentit :  
  
B : Couchez-vous !  
  
Tout le monde est à terre.  
  
S : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!!  
  
W : Aïe !  
  
Al : Willow ?  
  
W (en s'asseyant et en se tenant l'épaule gauche) : Je suis touchée !  
  
Buffy et Alex vont la voir.  
  
B : Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave.  
  
W : Mais ça fait mal !!  
  
Al : Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
  
B : Bonne idée. Spike, va vérifier que Dawn et Anya vont bien. Jonathan et moi, on va continuer.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan et Buffy rentrent.  
  
J : Comment tu fais pour aussi peu dormir ?  
  
B : On finit bien par s'y faire.  
  
Elle entre dans le salon. Alex et Willow sont assis sur le canapé.  
  
B : Ca va Willow ?  
  
W : Oui, c'est rien. Ca me tue juste le bras quand je le bouge mais ça va.  
  
B : D'accord.  
  
Spike arrive dans le salon.  
  
S : Du nouveau ?  
  
B : Non, rien. Où est Dawn ?  
  
S : Dans sa chambre. Elle dort.  
  
B : Ce que je vais aller faire aussi.  
  
Al : Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
B : D'accord.  
  
W : A demain.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
Il s'en va.  
  
J : Et moi ?  
  
B : Toi ? Mais tu rentres chez toi !  
  
J : Je n'ai pas de chez moi, je vis à l'hôtel.  
  
S : Eh bien, l'hôtel t'attend mon vieux !  
  
J : Mais c'est pas agréable de dormir à l'hôtel.  
  
B : Je te vois venir ! J'en ai rien à faire, il est hors de question que tu dormes chez moi !  
  
J (en baissant la tête) : Bon, d'accord...  
  
* * *  
  
De retour dans le salon des Summers, il fait jour et Dawn supplie Buffy.  
  
D : S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait...  
  
B : Dawn, je sais pas... Tu sais que c'est dangereux...  
  
D : Je veux juste passer la journée avec des amis. Les vampires ne vont pas  
  
sortir pendant la journée...  
  
B : Il n'y a pas que les vampires...  
  
D : Je t'en prie ! On a pas vu Andrew depuis des semaines. S'il te plait...  
  
B : Bon d'accord !  
  
D (en sautant au cou de sa soeur) : Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore !!!  
  
B : Mais oui ! Allez file !  
  
Dawn attrape en vitesse son sac et sort.  
  
S : Tu as fait une bonne action, chérie.  
  
B : Oui. Espérons que je ne le regrette pas.  
  
S : Ca m'étonnerait.  
  
Il l'attire à lui, l'embrasse et lui fait un câlin. Buffy voit une veste posée sur la rembarde de l'escalier.  
  
B : Elle est à toi cette veste ?  
  
S : Non, elle est à Alex.  
  
B : Il est là ?  
  
S : Ouais, il est là-haut avec Willow.  
  
B : Comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, il fait comme si j'étais pas là et il court voir Willow ?  
  
S : Il couche avec elle.  
  
B : Hein ?  
  
S : Je rigole.  
  
B (sur le même ton) : T'es pas drôle.  
  
S : Ah oui ?  
  
Il l'embrasse à nouveau.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow et Alex s'embrassent sur le lit de la chambre de celle-ci.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font en bas ??  
  
Al : Spike regarde avec délice Dawn supplier Buffy de la laisser sortir aujourd'hui.  
  
W : C'est bien Spike ça...  
  
Alex l'embrasse et s'allonge avec elle sur le lit.  
  
W : Alex, arrête...  
  
Al : Honnêtement, t'as vraiment envie que j'arrête ?  
  
W : Non mais... disons qu'il le faut.  
  
Al : Pas d'accord.  
  
Il l'embrasse encore mais Willow lève brusquement la tête.  
  
W : Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui vient ?  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Tu pourrais arrêter de baliser, s'il te plait ?  
  
W : Mais tu sais que je balise toujours, non ?  
  
Al : Ah ah.  
  
W (en se levant) : Allez viens, on descend. Je crois que Buffy veut qu'on passe une journée ordinaire entre amis.  
  
Al (en se levant à son tour) : C'est mal barré étant donné que l'un des amis en question est un vampire.  
  
Willow se plante devant lui et lève le sourcil gauche.  
  
W : Rabat-joie.  
  
Al : Stressée de service.  
  
Elle l'embrasse et l'entraîne dans le couloir.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sort de la cuisine et tombe sur Alex et Willow.  
  
B : Ah ! Vous voilà, vous deux !  
  
Al : Salut Buffy !  
  
B : Salut Alex. Merci d'être venu me dire bonjour.  
  
Al : Oh... t'es vexée ?  
  
B : Oui !  
  
Al : Bah tant pis pour toi !  
  
B : Hey !  
  
Al : Je rigole !  
  
B : Pas drôle.  
  
S : Buffy, tu ne comprends rien à l'humour !  
  
B : Quoi ??  
  
Al : Spike a raison, Buffy.  
  
B : Viens Willow, on va les laisser ensemble puisqu'ils s'entendent si bien.  
  
Willow la suit dans la cuisine.  
  
B : On va passer une super journée.  
  
W : T'es de bonne humeur, dis donc !  
  
B : Ouais ! Oh, j'ai une idée ! Je vais cuisiner !  
  
W : Ouh là !!  
  
B : Quoi « ouh là » ?  
  
W : Vu tes talents culinaires, il vaut mieux pas.  
  
B : Tu me cherches ou quoi ?  
  
W (avec un sourire aux lèvres) : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Buffy prend une poignée de noix de cajou qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine et les lance sur Willow.  
  
W : Hey !  
  
Willow lui en relance et elles commencent à se battre joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Spike les interrompe.  
  
S : On vous a jamais dit qu'on joue pas avec la nourriture ?!  
  
B : Quoi ? On a pas le droit de s'amuser ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
S : Il y a un paquet pour Willow.  
  
W : Merci !  
  
B : C'est bizarre, j'ai pas entendu sonner.  
  
S : C'est normal, le livreur a frappé à la porte.  
  
Il l'embrasse et retourne dans le salon. Buffy commence à sortir des ingrédients tandis que Willow ouvre le paquet. Elle y trouve 2 balles de revolver et un mot sur lequel il y a écrit « Ce n'était qu'un avertissement... ». Elle se tourne alors vers Buffy.  
  
W : Buffy !  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Regarde.  
  
Elle donne le papier à Buffy et lui montre les balles. Celle-ci regarde le pansement qu'a Willow à l'épaule puis Willow.  
  
B (en chuchotant) : C'était pas pour Dawn...  
  
W : De quoi ?  
  
Buffy va vite dans le salon, où se trouvent Alex et Spike, suivie de Willow.  
  
B : Les mecs, on a un problème !  
  
S : Quoi ?  
  
B : Quelqu'un veut la peau de Willow !  
  
Al : Quoi ?!  
  
B : L'avertissement du vampire c'était pas pour Dawn, c'était pour Willow.  
  
W : Tu crois ?  
  
B : Bien sûr Willow ! Regarde ce qu'on t'a envoyé ! C'était pas un accident quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus !  
  
Al : Mais pourquoi on en voudrait à Will ?  
  
W : Je peux te donner beaucoup de réponses.  
  
B : Ca n'explique pas qui te veut du mal.  
  
La voix de Giles se fait alors entendre :  
  
G : Moi, je sais.  
  
Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et le découvre dans l'entrée du salon.  
  
B : Comment ça, vous savez ?  
  
Al : Vous venez à peine de rentrer et vous savez déjà ! Il y a eu une annonce dans l'avion ou quoi ?!  
  
G : Le Conseil avait des informations à ce sujet.  
  
B : Le Conseil ? C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont fait venir ?  
  
Giles hoche de la tête.  
  
S : Euh... attendez. Si le Conseil est au courant de ça, c'est quand même que c'est un gros truc, non ?  
  
G : Pour l'instant, pas encore. Mais ça pourrait le devenir.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ?  
  
G : La personne qui veut te tuer, c'est une humaine qui s'appelle Julia.  
  
B : Elle est pas dangereuse alors.  
  
G : Elle pourrait le devenir.  
  
W : Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je ne la connais même pas !  
  
G : C'est la mère de Warren.  
  
Un gros silence prend place.  
  
Al : Il avait une mère, ce type ? Elle aurait dû revoir son éducation...  
  
W : Elle veut me tuer ?  
  
G : Elle veut venger la mort de son fils... donc te tuer.  
  
S : Génial... Bon, bah, on y va, on la bute et puis, voilà.  
  
B : Spike ! C'est une humaine !  
  
S : Ah, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié, mon coeur. Alors je reformule : on y va, on la fout en tôle et puis, voilà.  
  
G : A mon avis, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il faut juste la neutraliser. Mais elle prépare une armée de vampires. Avec Andrew.  
  
B : Oh ! Le sale petit... Si je l'attrape celui-là...  
  
G : Il l'a surement déjà bien renseignée sur nous. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre.  
  
B : Où je peux la trouver ?  
  
G : Dans une maison abandonnée au nord de la ville.  
  
B : Mazette ! Le Conseil est plus efficace qu'avant.  
  
G : C'est vrai même si ils auraient pu m'éviter un déplacement.  
  
B : Bon, montrez-moi sur la carte (elle regarde sur la carte que tient Giles) Allez, j'y vais maintenant pendant qu'il fait jour.  
  
W : Je viens avec toi.  
  
Al : Willow, tu es folle ! Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup !!!  
  
B : Alex a raison, Will. Tu restes là.  
  
W : Mais...  
  
B : Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'y vais.  
  
Elle prend une hâche dans son coffre et sort de la maison d'un pas décidé.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive à la maison abandonnée. Elle entre.  
  
B : Hey ho ! Y a quelqu'un ?  
  
Elle s'aventure dans l'entrée en avançant prudemment sa hâche à la main. Elle inspecte tout le rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouve rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à monter au premier étage, elle entend du bruit venant d'une porte vers laquelle elle se dirige et qu'elle ouvre. Le bruit se fait plus fort. Elle découvre qu'il s'agit d'une cave car il y a des escaliers. Elle les descend un par un en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand elle arrive en bas de l'escalier, elle découvre des centaines de vampires. Elle glisse contre le mur de la cave car elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance face à tous ces vampires mais en se retournant, elle se retrouve face à Andrew :  
  
A : Tiens, mais on dirait la tueuse.  
  
Buffy l'envoit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la grande cave. Tous les vampires se retournent.  
  
B : Alors Andrew, t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de t'occuper de mignons petits vampires après ta pathétique tentative pour tuer ma soeur ?  
  
A : Ils ne sont pas mignons et petits, la tueuse.  
  
B : Si tu le dis. En attendant, où est Julia ?  
  
A : Je. vois pas de qui tu parles.  
  
B : Te fatigue pas Andrew. Je suis au courant que tu travailles avec la chère mère de ce très regretté Warren et que vous voulez tuer Willow.  
  
A : Cette sorcière n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite (en désignant les vampires) Ils vont la torturer comme elle l'a fait pour Warren.  
  
B : Ca suffit ! C'est pas toi que je veux voir ! C'est Julia.  
  
A : Elle n'est pas ici. Elle avait des choses à régler. Alors pour m'amuser, j'ai une idée.  
  
B : Quoi ? Tu veux regarder un épisode de Star Wars ?  
  
A (aux vampires) : Tuez-la !  
  
B : Oops.  
  
Elle se retrouve très rapidement entourée de vampires qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de combattre mais ils sont trop nombreux. Elle cherche désespérément une porte de sortie quand soudain, elle se rend compte qu'il y a une baie vitrée cachée par un grand rideau noir. Elle lutte pour y arriver sous une masse de vampires bien qu'elle en ait tué des dizaines. Finalement, elle arrive à atteindre le rideau et, sans se poser de questions, tire brutalement dessus.  
  
A : Non !  
  
La lumière du soleil illumine la pièce de tous ses rayons désintégrant presque immédiatement tous les vampires qui s'y trouvaient. Andrew est à genoux par terre avec un air désespéré.  
  
B : Désolée. en fait non. Tu diras à Julia qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de Willow où elle aura affaire à moi et aussi que la prochaine fois qu'elle a besoin d'une cave, qu'elle en prenne une vraie. sans baie vitrée.  
  
Elle remonte les escaliers avec le sourire aux lèvres en laissant Andrew qui a enfoui sa tête dans ses mains par terre.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy, Spike, Giles, Willow, Alex et Dawn sont attablés dans la salle à manger.  
  
B : N'empêche, maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que tous les plans dans lesquels Andrew était impliqué ont foiré.  
  
S : Quel imbécile.  
  
G : Oui mais on doit tout de même rester vigilants à propos de Julia. Elle pourrait se révéler dangereuse.  
  
B : Sans son armée de vampires, je vois pas trop ce qu'elle peut faire.  
  
G : Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de la vengeance.  
  
W : J'en sais quelque chose.  
  
B : Oui mais toi c'était pas pareil. à tous les niveaux.  
  
G : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Merci Buffy, c'était délicieux.  
  
D : Vous savez, elle n'aurait jamais réussi ça toute seule.  
  
G : Ainsi qu'à toi, Dawn.  
  
D : Merci !  
  
Al (à Dawn) : C'était juste histoire de dire que t'avais aidé ?  
  
D : Il fallait que tout le monde le sache !  
  
Al : Bien sûr. Bon, moi aussi je vais y aller.  
  
W : Buffy ?  
  
B : Oui ?  
  
W : Je vais dormir chez Alex cette nuit.  
  
B : Ok !  
  
Giles, Alex et Willow enfilent leurs manteaux et sortent sous les regards de Dawn, Buffy et Spike qui ferment la porte derrière eux.  
  
S (à Buffy) : Je vais aller faire la vaisselle, ma chérie.  
  
B : Mais je savais pas que tu étais un ange !  
  
S : Un ange avec des crocs !  
  
Il va dans la cuisine.  
  
D : Whoua ! C'est dingue ce qu'il est exemplaire comme petit ami.  
  
B : T'as vu ça ! Mais il y a quand même un truc qui m'étonne.  
  
D : Quoi ?  
  
B : T'as vu comment Alex est sympa avec lui ?!  
  
D : C'est vrai, c'est bizarre.  
  
B : Si tu veux mon avis, ça cache quelque chose.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex et Willow sont dans un ascenseur.  
  
Al : Je te jure, c'est horrible !  
  
W : T'as pourtant pas l'air de trouver ça si horrible.  
  
Al : Evidemment ! Il faut bien qu'il me croit ! Mais je te jure que jouer les amis de Spike. c'est bien parce que c'est toi que je le fais.  
  
W : Oh ! Merci alors. Mais t'es pas censé le faire pour moi mais pour Buffy.  
  
Al : Je veux bien accepter leur relation pour Buffy mais devenir ami avec lui, c'est toi qui me le demande.  
  
L'ascenseur s'ouvre et ils en sortent tous les deux pour se retrouver dans le couloir qui mène à l'appartement d'Alex.  
  
W : Alex.  
  
Al : Mais je vais le faire, puisque tu veux que je le fasse !  
  
W : Mouais.  
  
Alex ouvre la porte, laisse passer Willow et entre à son tour. Willow va s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'Alex va ouvrir le réfrigérateur.  
  
Al : Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
W : Non merci.  
  
Il prend une canette de soda et ferme la porte du réfrigérateur. Il commence à boire quand il se rend compte que Willow ne dit plus rien et est en grande réflexion dépressive. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle :  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
  
W : Rien, pourquoi ?  
  
Al : A d'autres chérie. Dis-moi.  
  
W : En fin de compte, je vais peut-être avoir ce que je mérite.  
  
Al : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
W : De Julia. J'ai tué quelqu'un donc... on va me tuer.  
  
Al : Non. C'est pas ce que tu mérites.  
  
W : Je dois être punie. C'est écrit dans la Constitution, non ?  
  
Al : La Constitution n'a rien à voir avec ça, Willow. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière en série, c'est bon. Si tous les gens se vengeaient, il y aurait plus personne sur la Terre. Imagine qu'elle te tue, à ce moment-là moi je la tue, son mari me tue, Buffy le tue, l'amante du mari tue Buffy, Dawn va se venger. Tu veux vraiment que je continue ?  
  
W : Non, c'est bon.  
  
Al : Si tout le monde faisait ça, on n'en finirait plus.  
  
W : Tu la tuerais si elle me tuait ?  
  
Al : Tu crois quand même pas que je me contenterais de t'apporter des fleurs sur ta tombe chaque jour ?  
  
Ils se sourient et Willow appuie sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
De retour dans la cave de la maison abandonnée, Andrew est debout et ne bouge pas. Il regarde une femme brune qui inspecte les lieux.  
  
A : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Julia ?  
  
J : Cette tueuse a tout détruit. Il faudra s'occuper d'elle aussi en temps voulu. Cela dit, ce n'est pas elle ma priorité. C'est la sorcière. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.  
  
A : Mais nous n'avons plus l'armée.  
  
J : Pas besoin d'elle. J'ai une autre idée. Cela va prendre un peu de temps mais ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?  
  
Plan sur elle avec un visage cruel qui n'annonce vraiment rien de bon.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	12. Réapparition

7.12 : REAPPARITION :  
  
Chez Giles, celui-ci se prépare un thé quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Giles regarde sa montre :  
  
Giles : Elle est en avance, dis donc !  
  
Il fait le tour du comptoir et va ouvrir pour se retrouver en face d'Ethan Rayne.  
  
Ethan : Salut Rupert.  
  
Giles enlève ses lunettes et les essuie avec un mouchoir qu'il a retiré de sa poche.  
  
G : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ethan ?  
  
Et : Eh bien, où est passé ton sens de l'hospitalité ? Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?  
  
G : Désolé mais je perds mon sens de l'hospitalité avec les gens qui m'ont transformé en démon.  
  
Et : Oh, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de cette histoire ! Tu sais, j'ai changé.  
  
G : Alors là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.  
  
Et : Tu devrais parce que, crois-moi, c'est vrai, j'ai réellement changé. J'ai réalisé que ma vie ne rimait à rien et que je n'avais jamais rien réussi de façon honnête.  
  
G : Enfin quelque chose de véridique qui sort de ta bouche !  
  
Et : Je veux vous aider !  
  
G : Vraiment ? Alors débarasse le plancher !  
  
Et : Rupert, je t'en prie ! Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, non ?  
  
G : En ce qui te concerne, ce serait plutôt la dixième.  
  
Et : S'il te plait. Je t'assure que je me suis rangé. Je veux juste me rendre utile. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
  
G : Non. Je t'emmène chez Buffy.  
  
Et : Oh ! Excellente idée !  
  
Giles sort de l'appartement, attrape violemment Ethan par la manche et l'entraîne chez Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Pendant ce temps, à la casa Summers, Buffy et Spike se disputent au sujet de Dawn :  
  
Spike : Enfin Buffy ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène à cause de ça !  
  
Buffy : Tu n'avais pas à laisser sortir Dawn sans ma permission ! Et si j'avais été contre ?!  
  
S : Mais bon sang, elle va juste passer la journée avec des amis !! C'est pas comme si je lui avais permis d'aller faire une mission en Tanzanie !!!  
  
B : Et alors ?! Maintenant, elle va tout le temps me sortir « Spike m'aurait laissé lui !! » ! Tu sappes mon autorité parentale !  
  
S : Mais t'es pas sa mère !  
  
B : Je suis sa responsable légale !  
  
S : Et sa soeur avant tout !  
  
B : Ca n'empêche que c'est moi qui doit l'autoriser à sortir ou non !  
  
S : Mais elle est venue me demander et tu étais sortie !  
  
B : Tu aurais dû la faire attendre !  
  
S : Et bien sûr, ça va être de ma faute !  
  
A ce moment-là, une voix se fait entendre :  
  
Et : Eh, doucement les amoureux !  
  
Quand Buffy comprend que c'est Ethan (il faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau !!), elle se rue vers lui et l'envoit valser à l'autre bout du salon. Giles débarque dans le salon alors qu'Ethan se relève difficilement.  
  
G : Je t'avais dit de me laisser entrer en premier.  
  
Et : Aïe.  
  
B (à Giles) : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
G : Il semblerait qu'Ethan ait changé et veuille nous aider.  
  
Et : Ce n'est pas « il semblerait », c'est le cas !!  
  
G : Ca, on n'en sait encore rien !  
  
Pendant qu'Ethan retente sa chance avec Buffy, Spike, qui se trouve un peu en retrait dans la pièce, commence à faire une tête d'incompréhension en regardant quelque chose. Il s'agit d'Alex, qui vient d'arriver, et de Willow, qui est descendue de sa chambre, qui s'embrassent dans le couloir. Spike écarquille les yeux mais personne ne le remarque, trop occupés à écouter Ethan ou à s'embrasser pour certains autres. Quand Alex et Willow rentrent dans le salon après leur échange de salive, Spike se tourne vers les autres et fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?  
  
B : Il tente pathétiquement de me convaincre qu'il a changé. et ça ne marche pas pour information.  
  
Et : Il faut me croire !  
  
S : On a qu'à l'emmener patrouiller, on verra bien.  
  
B : Mouais. (elle regarde sa montre) Oh mon dieu ! Le patron va me tuer, je suis en retard !! (à Ethan) Toi, ce soir, t'as interêt à te tenir à carreaux !  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Spike ont emmené Ethan en patrouille. Ethan a l'air de s'ennuyer parce que Buffy et Spike ont recommencé à se chamailler à propos de Dawn.  
  
B : Tu n'as pas à te mêler de l'éducation de Dawn, je suis désolée !  
  
S : Mais je ne me suis pas mêlé de son éducation, je l'ai juste autorisée à sortir UNE FOIS !!!  
  
B : Et alors ? Ca commence par une petite fois et elle va finir par t'appeler papa !!  
  
S : T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?!  
  
Et : Et vous, vous avez pas l'impression de ne pas être au bon endroit pour une dispute d'amoureux ?!  
  
B : On t'a demandé quelque chose à toi ?!  
  
Et : Non mais si ça t'intéresse, il y a un énorme démon derrière toi !  
  
Buffy se retourne et elle découvre un gros démon à la peau rouge avec des piquants qui se dressent le long de ses bras. Il porte une étonnante veste longue en mailles de fer. C'est Spike qui charge en premier suivi de très près par Buffy qui a un couteau à la main. Mais le démon a plutôt l'air d'être apeuré. Cependant, Spike ne le sent pas et multiplie ses coups rendant le démon agressif. Il finit par frapper Spike ce qui donne le réflexe à Buffy de le poignarder mais le démon recule et elle ne réussit qu'à lui arracher un bout de peau qui tombe par terre. Buffy le laisse s'enfuir et va aider Spike à se relever.  
  
B : Ca va ?  
  
S : Je crois.  
  
B : Tu es sûr ?  
  
S : Mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Ils s'embrassent brièvement. Ethan va les rejoindre.  
  
Et : Je connais cette race de démons. C'était un démon Miriagri. Pour les tuer, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Il faut lui enfoncer une épée en argent dans le coeur.  
  
B : Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles a un livre ouvert devant lui tandis que Buffy, Spike, Ethan, Alex et Willow attendent qu'il dise quelque chose. Soudain, il referme le livre.  
  
G : Eh bien, on dirait bien qu'Ethan a raison.  
  
Et : Ah ! Vous voyez !  
  
B : On tue bien le démon Migria avec une épée en argent alors ?  
  
G : Miriagri, pas Migria. Et oui, dans le coeur.  
  
B : Willow, je dois en avoir une dans l'armoire de ma chambre, tu veux bien aller la chercher ?  
  
W : Pas de problème, j'y vais.  
  
Al : Attend, je vais t'aider.  
  
Ils prennent les escaliers pour monter à l'étage tandis que Spike les suit du regard avec un air suspicieux.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex fouille dans l'armoire de Buffy pour y trouver l'épée alors que Willow attend derrière.  
  
Al : J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle met ses armes avec ses sous-vêtements !. Ouh, dis donc ! Spike est gâté !  
  
W : Alex !!!  
  
Al (en se tournant vers elle) : Sois pas jalouse, je préfère les tiens.  
  
Willow lui tire la langue et croise les bras.  
  
Al (en se remettant à chercher) : Oh, elle est vexée. Ah ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé. La vache, c'est lourd !  
  
Il extirpe l'épée de l'armoire avec les deux mains puis il la jette sur le lit.  
  
Al : C'est de l'argent tu crois ?  
  
W : Si c'est si lourd que ça, certainement. Allez, reprend-la, il faut la descendre.  
  
Al (en l'attrapant par la taille) : Attend un peu, toi !  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Al (en la serrant contre lui pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas) : Toujours vexée ?  
  
W : Oui ! Non, je rigole.  
  
Al : Possessive avec ça. ?  
  
W : T'as le droit de regarder que mes sous-vêtements.  
  
Al (en faisant mine de partir) : D'accord, je reviens, je vais fouiller dans tes tiroirs !  
  
W : De toute façon, t'en as déjà vu pas mal.  
  
Al : Et c'est mieux quand t'es dedans !  
  
W : Bah j'espère bien.  
  
Ils s'embrassent quand ils entendent Spike se râcler la gorge. Ils tournent la tête pour le découvrir à l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
S : Ca y est, vous avez fini ? Je peux descendre l'épée ?  
  
Al : Je t'en prie. ?  
  
Spike prend l'épée et retourne dans le couloir. Willow regarde Alex d'un air affolé.  
  
W : Alex ! Il nous a vu !  
  
Al : Il dira rien.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!  
  
Al : Spike, c'est pas la gazette de Sunnydale non plus !  
  
W : Moui.  
  
Alex pose un baiser sur ses lèvres juste au moment où Spike passe la tête dans l'embrasûre de la porte.  
  
S : Vous venez au lieu de vous peloter dans les coins ?!  
  
Al : Oui bah c'est bon, on arrive.  
  
Ils descendent tous les trois et Spike donne l'épée à Buffy.  
  
B : Bon, en route !  
  
Al : Au fait Buffy, sympa tes petites culottes !  
  
Buffy lui tappe sur la tête.  
  
Al : Aïe ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si tu mets tes armes avec !  
  
* * *  
  
Et : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de ne prendre qu'une seule épée ?! Mais c'est du délire ! Bande d'irresponsables !  
  
B : On en avait qu'une de toute façon ! Et puis, il faut le tuer avec seulement une seule épée.  
  
Et : Hey ! Je te rappelle qu'on est 6 !  
  
Spike arrive brusquement derrière lui et le pousse.  
  
S : Avance au lieu de râler !  
  
Giles se place alors à côté de Buffy :  
  
G : Je trouve qu'Ethan se sent très concerné par ce cas.  
  
B : Vous pensez qu'il a vraiment changé alors ?  
  
G : Justement non. j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop concerné. comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire.  
  
B : Donc vous pensez qu'il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il veut nous le faire croire ?  
  
G : Je me trompe peut-être mais.  
  
B : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas !  
  
G : Moi non plus.  
  
S : Démon à midi !  
  
Buffy et Spike attaquent le démon tandis que Willow, Ethan, Alex et Giles restent à l'écart. Mais au milieu du combat, le démon pointe le doigt vers Ethan :  
  
Démon : Toi !  
  
Et (en grimaçant) : Salut.  
  
B : Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous connaissez ?!  
  
Et : Non ! Je fricotte pas avec les démons. enfin, pas tout le temps.  
  
Démon : Tu n'auras pas mon cadeau, tu ne le mérites pas.  
  
Et il s'éloigne.  
  
B (à Ethan) : Tu nous expliques tout maintenant ou je t'envois tout droit aux urgences !  
  
Et : D'accord, d'accord. Si je suis venu vous voir c'est parce que j'avais besoin que tu tues ce démon.  
  
B : Pourquoi ça ?  
  
Et : Parce que je veux son cadeau.  
  
Al : Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous ce que c'est !  
  
Et : C'est une potion qui rend immortel celui qui la boit.  
  
G : Je te reconnais bien là !  
  
Et : Mais la potion n'est pas pour moi. Elle est destinée à la femme que j'aime.  
  
Al : Hein ?  
  
Soudain, une voix de femme (pour le moins agressive) se fait entendre : ? : ETHAN !!!  
  
Une jeune femme blonde débarque dans la rue et se dirige tout droit vers Ethan.  
  
Et : Susan, mon petit soleil ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Su : Où est ma potion ?!  
  
Et : Mon ange, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Su : Quand est-ce que la tueuse va liquider ce maudit démon ?!  
  
Et : Elle le fera bientôt, ma petite fée des îles, il faut juste le retrouver.  
  
B : Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi trouve ça ridicule ?  
  
W : Oui, moi.  
  
Al : Moi je trouve ça comique.  
  
Su (en désignant Buffy) : Je veux qu'elle le tue !  
  
G : Elle ne le fera pas !  
  
B : Ah bon ? Je le ferai pas ?. D'accord.  
  
Et : Mais enfin Rupert, tu as bien vu que ce démon est dangereux !  
  
G : Justement, il ne l'est pas. Il ne cherche qu'à protéger son cadeau, rien de plus.  
  
Su : Quoi ?! Je veux ma potion !!!  
  
Démon : Ce n'est pas votre potion !  
  
Tout le monde se retourne pour découvrir le démon qui est revenu :  
  
Démon : Vous ne le méritez pas.  
  
Su : On t'en pose des questions à toi ?!!  
  
G (au démon) : C'est vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le mérite.  
  
Démon : Tu as raison, observateur.  
  
G : Comment savez-vous que.  
  
Démon : Je l'ai vu dans ton aura.  
  
G : Des gens peu scrupuleux comme eux viendront sans cesse vous ennuyer. Votre cadeau est empoisonné. Il vaudrait mieux le supprimer.  
  
Démon : Je vois que tu es sage. Tu mériterais mon cadeau.  
  
G : Ca ne me dit rien. C'est un cadeau à double tranchant. Je suis très bien comme je suis.  
  
Démon : Très bien observateur.  
  
Il sort alors une fiole de sa veste en mailles de fer et la fait tomber par terre ce qui a pour effet de la briser.  
  
Su : Non !  
  
Démon : Merci de m'avoir aidé à me libérer de mon fardeau.  
  
Le démon s'en va alors. Susan a l'air désespérée :  
  
Et : Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit sucre d'orge, pour oublier tout ça, je vais t'emmener en vacances au soleil.  
  
Su : Je n'en ai rien à faire d'aller au soleil avec un idiot comme toi ! Tout ce qui m'intéressait chez toi c'était que j'allais pouvoir être immortelle. Mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !  
  
Elle s'en va en quittant Ethan qui a l'air bouleversé  
  
* * *  
  
A la casa Summers, Ethan se morfond d'avoir perdu la « femme de sa vie ».  
  
Et : Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon amour m'ait quitté ! C'est horrible !  
  
Al : N'exagérons rien !  
  
Et : C'est pire que la fin du monde ! Ma fleur n'est plus là !  
  
B : Mais ça suffit avec ces noms ridicules ! La pauvre, je comprends qu'elle soit partie !  
  
Et : Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait !  
  
B : Oh, ça suffit ! T'es pathétique !  
  
G : C'est vrai, ressaisis-toi.  
  
Et : Mais je n'ai plus personne, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller !  
  
G : Eh bien. (il jette un coup d'oeil à Buffy qui se trouve derrière Ethan et qui agite énergiquement la tête pour dire non) tu peux venir vivre chez moi pendant un temps.  
  
Buffy se frappe alors le front avec la main et ferme les yeux.  
  
Et : C'est vrai ?  
  
G : Juste pendant un petit bout de temps.  
  
Et : Oh, merci merci !  
  
Il se jette au cou de Giles qui a soudain l'air de regretter sa décision et qui regarde Buffy qui a l'air très suspicieuse quant à cette histoire.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike est assis dans la cuisine. Willow va le rejoindre.  
  
S : Il a fini de gémir l'autre ?  
  
W : Oh oui ! Il a réussi à se faire héberger chez Giles.  
  
S : Mais il est fou Giles ! C'est pas possible.  
  
W : Ethan est très doué.  
  
S : Ouais mais il y en a qui sont très doués pour se faire avoir !  
  
W :. Spike ?  
  
S : Oui ?  
  
W : T'as rien dit ?  
  
S : A propos de quoi ?  
  
W : De ce que t'as vu quand j'étais avec Alex là-haut ?  
  
S : J'ai rien dit.  
  
W : Et tu diras rien ?  
  
S : Fais pas cette tête, je suis pas une commère ! Si tu veux pas que je le dise, je le dirai pas.  
  
W : C'est juste que je pensais que tu le dirais à Buffy.  
  
S : Et tu veux pas que je le dise à Buffy ?  
  
W : Je préfèrerais pas.  
  
S : Alors elle en saura rien. en tout cas pas par moi.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
S : Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
W : Vas-y.  
  
S : Vous sortez ensemble ? Parce que vous aviez l'air d'être habitués finalement.  
  
W : Sortir ensemble ? Je sais pas, c'est un bien grand mot. je suis vraiment obligée de répondre à cette question ?  
  
S : Non.  
  
Willow remarque qu'il y a des crêpes sur le comptoir et prend l'assiette.  
  
W : Elles sont bonnes ?  
  
S : Je ne sais pas, je ne touche pas à votre nourriture bizarre.  
  
Willow commence à manger et on remarque qu'Alex est dans le couloir à côté de la cuisine et qu'il a entendu toute la conversation de Willow et Spike. Il baisse la tête et retourne dans le salon.  
  
* * *  
  
Chez Giles le lendemain matin, Buffy arrive toute guillerette.  
  
B : Salut ! Je passe juste vous faire un petit coucou.  
  
G : Bonjour Buffy.  
  
B : Alors comment va le déprimé de service ?  
  
G : Il est parti.  
  
B : Déjà ?! Vous l'avez mis dehors ?  
  
G : Il est parti cette nuit alors que je dormais.  
  
B : Je vous avais prévenu. Enfin, au moins vous êtes débarassé ! Il vous a rien volé au moins ?  
  
G : Oh non !!  
  
B : Tant mieux, vous avez eu de la chance. Bon, j'y vais ! Au revoir !  
  
Elle part et ferme la porte derrière elle.  
  
ECRAN DE FIN.  
  
G : Enfin. à peine 500 dollars.  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	13. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air

7.13. IL Y A DE L'ORAGE DANS L'AIR :  
  
Willow et Dawn s'affairent dans le salon de la casa Summers. La pièce est décorée avec des ballons et des guirlandes.  
  
Dawn : Oh la la la, je suis toute excitée !! Il faut que ce soit parfait !!  
  
Willow sort un long drap blanc d'un carton qu'elle déplie avec l'aide de Dawn.  
  
Willow : La touche finale !  
  
Sur le drap blanc est inscrit en lettres de toutes les couleurs « Joyeux anniversaire Buffy » qu'elles fixent à un mur.  
  
D : Whaou ! C'est génial !  
  
Alex arrive dans la pièce.  
  
Alex : Ah oui ! Ce serait parfait si seulement.  
  
D : Quoi ?  
  
Al :Buffy allait fêter ses 12 ans !!  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Al : On dirait qu'on organise une surprise-party pour une gamine !  
  
W : Mais non !  
  
D : Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux !  
  
Al : Franchement les filles, c'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
W : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'arrêtes pas depuis 3 jours !  
  
Al : Mais soyons réalistes ! Depuis qu'elle a 17 ans, les anniversaires de Buffy se transforment systématiquement en catastrophes alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ?!  
  
D : Mais parce qu'on y croit !  
  
Al : Tu parles d'un argument !  
  
D : Je sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment, t'es tout grognon !  
  
W : C'est vrai ça, Alex. Tu risques d'être banni de la fête si tu fais ça ce soir.  
  
Al : Ce sera peut-être pas plus mal !  
  
On entend une petite sonnerie.  
  
D : Le gâteau est prêt ! Tu viens Willow, il faut le décorer !  
  
W (à Alex) : Et toi, arrête de ruminer !  
  
Elles quittent la pièce. Alex reste debout et observe les décorations :  
  
Al : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy est assise sur le canapé du salon avec un paquet sur ses genoux. Dawn, Willow, Giles, Spike et Alex l'entourent.  
  
B : C'est trop gentil ! Vous êtes adorables ! Bon allez, j'ouvre mon premier cadeau.  
  
Buffy défait le paquet et découvre qu'il s'agit d'un téléphone portable.  
  
B : Qui m'a offert un téléphone portable ?  
  
Giles : C'est moi.  
  
B : Giles ! Vous m'avez offert un portable ! Whoua !  
  
G : Je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir. Bien sûr, l'idéal serait que tout le monde en ait un.  
  
Al : Et ça vous ait pas venu à l'esprit de m'en offrir un pour MON anniversaire ?! Au lieu de m'acheter ce magnifique CD que j'adore et que j'écoute tous les jours mais quand même.  
  
D : Comme si t'avais pas de quoi t'en payer un !  
  
Al : C'est pas une raison.  
  
B : En tout cas, merci beaucoup Giles.  
  
G : Mais de rien.  
  
Buffy prend un autre paquet.  
  
B : Il est de qui celui-là ?  
  
S : De moi.  
  
B : Ah oui ? Je devrais l'ouvrir en dernier mais je ne peux pas attendre !  
  
Elle défait le paquet avec hâte ; dedans il y a une boîte qu'elle ouvre et elle en sort une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en or qui représente un ange.  
  
B : Oh mon dieu, Spike il est magnifique, je l'adore, je l'avais déjà remarqué.  
  
S : J'avais vu que tu le dévorais des yeux.  
  
B (en se levant) : Merci chéri.  
  
Ils s'embrassent mais soudain, Dawn se lève et commence à crier sur Spike :  
  
D : Bien sûr, il faut toujours que tu joues les intéressants ! Je te déteste !!  
  
Elle court vers les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
  
B : J'en ai aucune idée.  
  
S : On dirait que c'est après moi qu'elle en a.  
  
B : Je vais aller la voir.  
  
Elle se dirige vers les escaliers.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn est assise sur son lit et a sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux. On frappe à la porte. Dawn ne répond pas mais Buffy entre tout de même. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ?  
  
D : Je t'ai acheté le même cadeau que Spike.  
  
B : Oh.  
  
D : J'étais certaine que tu l'adorerais et cette fois-ci je l'ai acheté avec MON argent !  
  
B : Oh Dawn. ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies dépensé une bonne partie de ton argent de poche pour moi, tu sais. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te donner le collier comme ça on aura le même et on pourra le porter ensemble.  
  
D : Je t'offrirai un autre cadeau.  
  
B : Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te ruiner pour me faire un cadeau. Est- ce que tu te rappelles le cadre que tu m'as offert pour mes 20 ans ?  
  
D : Oui.  
  
B : C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, il venait de toi et je l'ai toujours dans ma chambre.  
  
D : C'est vrai ?  
  
B : Bien sûr.  
  
Elles se font un câlin.  
  
B : On redescend ?  
  
D : D'accord.  
  
Elles redescendent au rez-de-chaussée en se tenant par la main. Quand elles arrivent dans le salon, personne ne dit rien et ils les fixent du regard. Buffy remarque tout de suite le paquet qui a la même taille que celui qu'elle vient d'ouvrir. Elle le prend, l'ouvre, en extrait le collier et l'attache au cou de Dawn. Elles se regardent en souriant. Spike s'avance vers elles :  
  
S : Dawn, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais acheté le même cadeau.  
  
D (en regardant Spike) : Je m'en doute.  
  
Al : Bon alors Buffy, tu ouvres mon cadeau ? Parce que je peux te dire que celui- là, il est unique. enfin j'espère.  
  
B : D'accord !  
  
* * *  
  
Giles commence à prendre son manteau tout en parlant avec Buffy et Spike. Dawn et Willow sont sur le canapé et Alex mange des sucreries au buffet. Willow finit par le rejoindre.  
  
W : Tu vois, cette fête n'a pas été une catastrophe.  
  
Al : A part Dawn qui pète les plombs et Giles qui veut qu'on s'achète un portable ça a été.  
  
W : Tous les anniversaires de Buffy ne sont donc pas voués à finir en catastrophe !  
  
Al : La nuit n'est pas finie je te signale.  
  
W : En parlant de nuit, je dors chez toi ?  
  
Al : Si tu veux (il se retourne et voit Giles avec son manteau) Je vais chercher mon manteau.  
  
Il s'en va en laissant Willow qui se retourne sur son passage.  
  
W (en murmurant) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment. ?  
  
Willow rejoint alors Buffy et Giles dans le couloir et prend son manteau.  
  
B (à Willow) : Tu vas où ?  
  
W : Moi ?  
  
B : Bah oui, toi.  
  
W : Chez ma mère. Mon père est parti en voyage d'affaires et elle se sent un peu seule alors je vais lui tenir compagnie.  
  
B : Ah d'accord.  
  
A l'autre bout du couloir, Spike regarde Alex d'un air de dire "c'est vrai ça?" et Alex lui répond d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
Al : Je m'appelle maman maintenant, t'es pas au courant ?  
  
Il va rejoindre Giles et Willow et ils s'en vont. Spike va alors voir Buffy :  
  
S : Je reste ici cette nuit ?  
  
B : J'espère bien ! C'est mon anniversaire quand même !  
  
Ils s'embrassent tandis que Dawn les regarde d'un air jaloux sur le canapé.  
  
B : D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu vas quitter cette vieille crypte toute humide ? Je croyais que tu devais plus y vivre.  
  
S : Mais je veux pas déranger.  
  
B : Mais tu ne déranges pas !  
  
Ils s'embrassent à nouveau et cette fois, Dawn se lève et passe devant eux.  
  
D : Je vais me coucher !  
  
B (sans arrêter d'embrasser Spike) : Hum hum.  
  
Dawn soupire dans les escaliers et monte dans sa chambre alors que Buffy et Spike continuent de s'embrasser dans le couloir.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, Dawn se lève tôt. Elle traverse le couloir sans faire de bruit.  
  
D (en chuchotant) : Un petit déjeuner de rêve pour ma grande soeur.  
  
Elle descend dans les escaliers et croise Spike avec un plateau dans ses mains.  
  
S : Salut Dawnie !  
  
D : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
S : J'apporte le petit déjeuner à Buffy ! Je t'ai laissé du jus d'orange si tu veux. Salut !  
  
Spike remonte et laisse Dawn qui soupire et se laisse tomber sur une marche.  
  
* * *  
  
Une heure plus tard, Buffy descend dans le salon où Dawn s'est installée devant la télévision avec un plateau qu'elle s'est fait pour elle.  
  
B : Salut !  
  
D : Salut.  
  
B : Spike est adorable, il m'a apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit ! Il est génial !  
  
D : Oh super. tu disais pas ça il y a 6 mois.  
  
B : Non mais maintenant oui. Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange peut-être ?  
  
D : Moi ?! Non !!  
  
B : Ok Dawn, je sens bien le ton sarcastique ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
D : Oh, rien ! Après tout, Spike a bien le droit de squatter la maison 24 heures sur 24 !! Tu disais qu'il vivait encore dans sa crypte ?! Et ben, on dirait pas !  
  
B : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!  
  
D : Ca fait qu'ici, c'est la maison des Summers, pas des vampires !!!  
  
B : Et Willow est une Summers peut-être ?!  
  
D : Non mais c'est pas pareil !  
  
B : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?!  
  
D : Willow s'est installée ici pour s'occuper de moi quand tu étais morte au départ alors que Spike vient ici pour te peloter ! Et Willow sait se faire discrète, elle au moins !  
  
B : Oh je t'en prie, n'exagère pas ! Spike n'est pas envahissant !  
  
D : Non, à peine ! T'es au courant que moi aussi j'avais l'intention de t'apporter un petit-déjeuner ?! Mais monsieur m'est passé devant, c'est comme pour l'histoire du pendentif !  
  
B : Ah mais j'y suis ! Tu es jalouse !  
  
D : Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'en ai marre de Spike qui traîne partout ici alors qu'il ne fait strictement rien ! Il fait même pas le ménage !!  
  
B : Ca lui arrive !  
  
D : Ouais une fois tous les 36 du mois !  
  
B : Oh et puis j'en ai marre de parler de ça avec toi !  
  
Elle quitte le salon et va vers la cuisine en laissant Dawn dans le salon. On entend la porte de derrière claquer. Dawn quitte alors le salon à son tour et part par devant en claquant la porte. On découvre alors que Spike était en haut de l'escalier et a tout entendu.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive chez Giles. Elle frappe mais la porte est ouverte. Quand elle entre, elle découvre l'appartement sans dessus dessous.  
  
B : Giles ?!  
  
Celui-ci passe la tête à travers l'ouverture de sa cuisine.  
  
G : Buffy !  
  
B : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
G : Je prépare mon déménagement.  
  
B : Vous déménagez ?  
  
G : Je repars en Angleterre. Le Conseil aimerait que je reprenne mes activités là-bas.  
  
B : Je croyais que vous deviez rester.  
  
G : J'ai dit que je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je repartirais.  
  
B : Vous devez rester !  
  
G : Quoi ?  
  
B : Vous êtes comme un père pour nous !  
  
G : Mais Buffy, je suis déjà parti l'année dernière et vous avez survécu.  
  
B : Oui et regardez donc ce que ça a donné ! On a tous dérapé et tout le monde n'a pas survécu.  
  
G : Buffy, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi.  
  
B : Mais non ! Vous pouvez pas.  
  
G : Viens, allons faire un tour.  
  
Il prend Buffy par l'épaule et l'entraîne à l'extérieur.  
  
* * *  
  
A la casa Summers, Dawn rentre après s'être calmée. Elle entre dans le salon pour voir si quelqu'un y est mais elle est seule. Un papier posé sur la table attire son attention. Elle le prend et le lit à haute et voix :  
  
« Chère Buffy, toi et Dawn êtes trop proches pour que je vous éloigne l'une de l'autre, je ne veux pas être une source de conflits entre vous deux. Il y a quelqu'un en trop dans cette maison et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. Je t'aime. Spike »  
  
Dawn lève la tête et repose le papier.  
  
D : C'est pas possible.  
  
Finalement, elle fait demi-tour et ressort de la maison.  
  
* * *  
  
Chez Alex, celui-ci se trouve dans la cuisine quand Willow sort de la chambre avec son sac.  
  
W : Bon Alex, j'y vais.  
  
Al : Attend ! Il faut que je te parle !  
  
W : Alex, je suis là depuis hier ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?  
  
Al : Non.  
  
W : Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, « monsieur je-suis-de-mauvaise- humeur-en-ce-moment » ?  
  
Al : Je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que tu accepteras de parler de nous à tout le monde ?  
  
W : On en a pas déjà parlé ?  
  
Al : Si, et la situation n'a toujours pas changé et ça commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs.  
  
W : Alex.  
  
Al : Mais quoi ?! Je te fais honte ou quoi ?!  
  
W : Mais non ! Pas du tout !  
  
Al : En fait, tu considères même pas qu'on sort ensemble ! On ne fait que coucher ensemble ! C'est juste du sexe pour toi !  
  
W : Quoi ?! Non ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?!  
  
Al : Attend, comment t'as dit déjà ? Ah oui ! « Sortir ensemble ? Je sais pas, c'est un bien grand mot ». Je te cite, là ! Ce sont tes propres paroles !  
  
W : Tu nous espionnais ?!  
  
Al : Est-ce vraiment le sujet de notre conversation ?! Le fait est que tu l'as dit, Willow !  
  
W : Mais ça n'était que Spike ! J'avais pas envie de lui raconter tous les détails de notre relation ! C'est tout.  
  
Al : Je crois surtout que t'assumes pas.  
  
W : Que j'assume pas quoi ?  
  
Al : Le choix que t'as fait en décidant de sortir avec moi.  
  
W : Quel choix ?  
  
Al : En sortant avec moi, tu laisses tomber ton discours homosexuel. Et ça, tu supportes pas.  
  
W : Mon « discours homosexuel » ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!  
  
Al : Pendant plus de 2 ans, tu as crié sur les toits que tu étais gay. Tu en étais fière et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, des fois ça ressemblait à de la propagande ! On aurait dit ta mère avec ses satanés choix politiques !  
  
W : Donc tu insinues que j'ai jamais aimé Tara ?!  
  
Al : J'ai pas dit ça ! Je sais que tu as profondément aimé Tara. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je dis juste que tu n'as jamais été gay.  
  
W : Tu es au courant que Tara était une femme ?!  
  
Al : Tu as aimé Tara, UNE femme ! Mais excuse-moi si je me trompe, t'as pas aimé Oz avant ça ? Et moi avant Oz ? Je me trompe ?  
  
W : Non mais j'ai changé, c'est tout.  
  
Al : Donc tu es gay et tu sors avec moi. Super. N'importe qui d'extérieur analysant la situation dirait que je suis en train de me faire avoir.  
  
W : Est-ce que tu es en train de me juger ?  
  
Al : . Quoi ?  
  
W : C'est pas mon amour pour toi que tu discutes, c'est carrément moi ! Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas changer pour toi !  
  
Al : J'ai la nette impression que c'est plus notre conversation de départ ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!  
  
W : Tu me juges Alex ! Et en plus, tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Compte tenu de ça, je crois qu'on a vraiment plus rien à faire ensemble !  
  
Elle part de l'appartement en claquant la porte.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike fait ses bagages dans le sous-sol de sa crypte quand il entend Dawn l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée. Il monte.  
  
S : Dawn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
D : Spike, il faut pas que tu partes !  
  
S : Quoi ?! Attend, c'est pas toi qui déteste que je traîne partout chez toi ?!  
  
D : Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire un effort.  
  
S : Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
  
D : Parce que si tu t'en vas, Buffy sera malheureuse. Elle a bien le droit d'être heureuse, non ?  
  
S : Et tu penses qu'avec moi, elle le sera ?  
  
D : Sans hésitation.  
  
S : Alors c'est d'accord.  
  
D : Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.  
  
S : Quoi donc ?  
  
D : Tu ne diras rien à Buffy.  
  
S : Oh ben, un secret de plus ou de moins.  
  
D : Hein ?  
  
S : Non, laisse tomber. C'est d'accord je dirai rien à ta soeur.  
  
D : Merci.  
  
Ils se sourient légèrement.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy rentre chez elle. Spike et Dawn sont dans le salon. Dawn va voir Buffy.  
  
D : Buffy, je suis désolée.  
  
B : C'est pas grave Dawnie.  
  
Elles se serrent dans les bras.  
  
S : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
  
B : Giles va retourner vivre en Angleterre dans 2 jours.  
  
D : Oh non !  
  
Juste à ce moment, Giles fait irruption dans la maison.  
  
B : Giles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
  
G : J'ai bien réfléchi, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas repartir et vous laisser.  
  
B : C'est vrai ?  
  
G : Eh bien, oui. Je ne vais pas laisser mes enfants et ma maison est à Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy et Dawn se jettent dans les bras de Giles.  
  
S (à Giles) : Vous voulez que j'en prenne une ?  
  
G : Je te remercie, ça va aller.  
  
* * *  
  
Le soir, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow et Giles ont mangé chez les Summers. Giles se lève.  
  
G : Bon, je vais y aller, il se fait tard.  
  
B : D'accord.  
  
Giles enfile son manteau et s'en va.  
  
W : Bon, moi, je monte, je suis fatiguée.  
  
D : Moi aussi.  
  
Willow et Dawn montent les escaliers.  
  
S : Ah. enfin seuls.  
  
B : Bien d'accord.  
  
# # #  
  
Willow entre dans sa chambre, elle s'allonge sur son lit et reste plongée dans l'obscurité les yeux ouverts.  
  
# # #  
  
Chez Alex, celui-ci déprime sur son balcon en buvant une bière.  
  
# # #  
  
Retour chez les Summers, Dawn est en haut des escaliers et écouté Spike et Buffy rire d'un air triste avant d'aller dans sa chambre.  
  
* * *  
  
REALISE PAR  
  
THE WILLOW TREE 


	14. Quand le passé ressurgit

7.14 : QUAND LE PASSE RESSURGIT :  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy, Spike, Willow et Dawn dînent.  
  
Buffy : Dawn, tu as compris ?  
  
Dawn : Mais oui ! Après tout, tu ne me l'as répété qu'une centaine de fois !  
  
B : Je sais mais j'aime pas te laisser sortir le soir. Vous ne traînerez pas dehors, hein ?  
  
D : Non ! Tu mets ma réputation en péril !  
  
B : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
  
D : Buffy, j'ai un pieu dans mon sac ! Si mes amis découvrent ça ils vont me prendre pour une folle !  
  
S : C'est pas le cas ?  
  
D : Très drôle...  
  
B : En tout cas, je veux que tu sois prudente.  
  
D : T'en fais pas !  
  
B : Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
D : Tu ne fais pas tout ça quand Willow sort le soir.  
  
B : Dawn, Willow est majeure ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut !  
  
D : Willow, tu m'échanges ta majorité contre ma minorité ? Je t'assure que c'est cool d'aller au lycée !  
  
Silence de la part de Willow.  
  
B : Willow ?  
  
D (en passant sa main devant les yeux de Willow) : Ouh ouh !  
  
W : Hein ! Non merci, j'ai plus faim !  
  
D : Ca n'a pas un grand rapport avec ce que je viens de dire...  
  
W : Oh. Excuse-moi.  
  
B : Ca va Willow ?  
  
W : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
B : T'as rien dit de la soirée.  
  
S (en la regardant droit dans les yeux) : Un problème particulier ?  
  
W : Non.  
  
S : Si tu le dis...  
  
B : Bon, Giles et Alex vont pas tarder à arriver.  
  
W : Quoi ?!  
  
B : Ah oui, c'est vrai t'es pas au courant, on va essayer de convertir Giles aux séries télé. C'est pas gagné !  
  
W (en se levant brusquement) : Je dois y aller.  
  
B : Où ça ?  
  
W : J'ai du travail à faire, je vais passer la soirée à la bibliothèque, je rentrerai tard.  
  
Elle prend son manteau et sort.  
  
S : Plus bizarre, tu meurs.  
  
B : Elle a même pas fini son assiette...  
  
D : Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi !  
  
B : Pas d'imprudences !  
  
D : Oui ! Arrête de t'inquiéter !  
  
Dawn sort à son tour.  
  
* * *  
  
On voit le panneau « Bienvenue à Sunnydale » quand soudain une voiture arrive et le renverse (à la manière de Spike dans « Attaque à Sunnydale »). Un homme brun sort de la voiture et contemple les alentours.  
  
? : Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici...  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Retour chez les Summers, Giles, Spike, Alex et Buffy regardent la télé.  
  
G : Je trouve ça ridicule !  
  
B : Giles, il faut vous décoincer !  
  
G : Ca n'est pas une question d'être coincé ou non, c'est une question de goût.  
  
S : Et vous avez des goûts coincés.  
  
G : Je ne te permet pas !  
  
B : Willow et moi, on adore, on ne s'en lasse pas.  
  
Al : D'ailleurs, elle doit rentrer à quelle heure ?  
  
B : Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard.  
  
Al : Ah d'accord...  
  
G : Dieu merci, c'est fini ! Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
B : Oh, vous exagérez. Ce n'était pas si mal tout de même !  
  
G : C'était limite tout de même !  
  
B : Bon, on a décidément pas les mêmes goûts...  
  
G (en enfilant son manteau) : C'est également ce que je pense. Mais merci quand même d'avoir essayé de me convertir même si ça n'a pas vraiment marché...  
  
B : On réessayera une autre fois !  
  
G : Seigneur ! Bon allez, au revoir.  
  
B : A demain.  
  
Elle referme la porte derrière lui mais en se retournant elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Alex qui finit de mettre son manteau.  
  
Al : Ah, il ne fallait pas fermer la porte !  
  
B : Tu t'en vas déjà ?! Giles, je comprends parce que 23h c'est le bout de la nuit pour lui mais toi, t'es quand même pas déjà crevé ?!  
  
Al : Pour tout t'avouer, si.  
  
B : Ca va pas ?  
  
Al : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
B : T'as pas dit grand-chose ce soir. Je suis sûre que t'es incapable de me raconter l'histoire de la série. Je suis même pas sûre que tu te rappelles de son nom...  
  
Al : Je suis fatigué je te dis. Je me fais vieux, tu sais. 22 ans ! Je vais bientôt rattraper Giles !  
  
B (en lui ouvrant la porte) : Ok, allez va te reposer vieillard !  
  
Al : Salut Buffy.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
Elle referme à nouveau la porte et cette fois se retrouve face à Spike.  
  
B : Décidément vous voulez tous me quitter !!  
  
S : Je vais juste aller voir si tout est calme en ville et je reviens ensuite.  
  
B : D'accord mais traîne pas trop, je t'attends.  
  
S : Je reviens vite.  
  
Il dépose un léger baiser sur sa bouche et sort.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike marche tranquillement dans le centre-ville. Il regarde attentivement autour de lui les gens qui l'entourent et qui s'amusent par petits groupes car il y a beaucoup de monde de sorti. Mais tout a l'air calme alors il commence à s'éloigner des allées fréquentées pour s'enfoncer dans les petites ruelles désertes. Il tourne un peu mais aucune manifestation surnaturelle ne semble se balader. Il s'arrête au milieu d'une place totalement déserte et soupire.  
  
S : Un peu d'action ne ferait pas de mal...  
  
Il se dirige vers une rue qui conduit au centre-ville animé quand il entend une voix derrière lui :  
  
? : William le sanguinaire !  
  
Il se retourne et découvre l'homme de la voiture qui se tient dans l'ombre d'un immeuble désert.  
  
S : J'avais dit UN PEU d'action...  
* * *  
  
Alex marche dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui. Il marche en regardant par terre d'un air misérable ce qui fait qu'en tournant au coin d'une rue il bouscule une jeune femme qui arrivait à vive allure. Elle avait des livres dans les bras et le choc lui a tout fait lâcher.  
  
Al : Oh, je suis désolé !  
  
Il baisse aussitôt les yeux vers le sol pour voir les livres que la jeune femme a fait tomber et voit qu'il y a aussi un pieu dans le lot. Il lève les yeux vers son visage et découvre qu'il s'agit de Willow.  
  
Al : Willow ?  
  
W : Salut.  
  
Elle ramasse ses affaires alors qu'Alex est incapable de faire un mouvement et la regarde faire. Quand elle se relève, ils se regardent sans rien se dire et un silence gênant prend place. Alex finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole :  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
W : Je vais au Bronze.  
  
Al : Je croyais que tu devais travailler à la bibliothèque.  
  
W : C'est ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai fini et j'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
  
Al : Ah d'accord.  
  
W : Bon j'y vais. Salut.  
  
Elle continue sa route. Alex a l'air d'hésiter puis finalement finit par la suivre.  
  
Al : Willow ! Attend !  
  
Elle s'arrête et se retourne.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Willow, on va pas se faire la gueule comme ça pendant des mois ! Ecoute, tu me manques tu sais.  
  
W (en souriant) : C'est vrai ?  
  
Al : Non, je te mens.  
  
W : T'es pas drôle.  
  
Al : Je sais mais qui a dit que je l'étais ?  
  
W : Pas moi en tout cas...  
  
Al : Ca c'est sûr... J'ai le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ?  
  
W : Et en quel honneur ?  
  
Al : Bah ça fait une semaine que je pense à toi et je commence à saturer de ne pas t'avoir avec moi.  
  
Elle se jette dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
  
Al : Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça.  
  
W : Je crois que j'ai réagi un peu trop violemment.  
  
Alex l'embrasse.  
  
Al : T'as toujours envie d'aller au Bronze ?  
  
W : Non.  
  
Al : Non ?  
  
W : Je préfère qu'on aille chez toi.  
  
Al : Ca me va !  
  
Ils partent dans la direction opposée en se tenant la main.  
  
* * *  
  
On revient sur la place abandonnée avec Spike et le mystérieux inconnu. Spike avance vers lui :  
  
S : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ayrton ?  
  
Ay : Alors c'est bien toi Spike ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'y crois pas.  
  
S : Moi non plus.  
  
Ay : Allez dans mes bras mon vieil ami de toujours !!! (il lui fait une accolade à laquelle Spike répond à peine) Alors qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Du jour au lendemain, plus de nouvelles, j'ai cru que tu t'étais transformé en tas de cendres mon vieux !  
  
S : Eh bien non, tu vois je suis toujours là.  
  
Ay : Et qu'est devenue Drusilla ? Vous formiez une si bonne équipe tous les deux !  
  
S : Elle m'a quittée il y a plus de 4 ans maintenant.  
  
Ay : Oh c'est dommage.  
  
S : Je m'en suis remis, t'en fais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
  
Ay : Mais enfin, c'est la bouche de l'enfer, il doit bien y avoir des massacres à faire !  
  
S : Tu sais c'est pas vraiment la ville des massacres ici... Avec la Tueuse qui rôde...  
  
Ay : Et depuis quand la Tueuse t'effraie, tu en as déjà tuées deux.  
  
S : Oui mais celle-ci est... différente.  
  
Ay : Pourquoi tu restes ici alors ?  
  
S : Je suis bien ici.  
  
Ay : J'ai du mal à t'imaginer heureux sans massacres pour t'occuper !  
  
S : Les gens changent...  
  
Ay : Oui et je me demande jusqu'à quel point tu as changé...  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy regarde une émission à la télé qui est amusante visiblement car elle est morte de rire quand Spike rentre dans la maison et la rejoint sur le canapé.  
  
B : T'en as mis du temps ! Il y a eu un problème ?  
  
S : Non non, rien. Tout est calme.  
  
B : Cool ! Pour une fois qu'on est tranquille on va pouvoir...  
  
Soudain, le téléphone sonne.  
  
B : J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite...  
  
Elle se lève et va répondre. La caméra se fixe sur Spike qui a l'air préoccupé, on entend vaguement Buffy qui parle au téléphone mais on ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit parce qu'un bourdonnement prend place et on comprend que ça reflète ce que Spike ressent. Buffy revient et le bourdonnement s'arrête soudainement.  
  
B : Je sais pas si on a été averti que tu étais parti mais maintenant c'est tout sauf calme en ville.  
  
S : Quoi ?!!  
  
B : C'était Giles. Il y a un groupe de vampires qui sème la panique au centre-ville et comme il y a beaucoup de monde là-bas on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.  
  
Ils se lèvent tous les deux et sortent en vitesse.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Spike arrivent au centre-ville en courant. Ils sont interceptés par Giles.  
  
B : Giles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
G : Il y a déjà plusieurs blessés ! Ils doivent être seulement une dizaine mais ils sont très énergiques !!  
  
B : Ok ! J'y vais !  
  
Mais Spike la retient soudain par le bras.  
  
S : Attend !  
  
B : Spike on a pas le temps d'attendre !  
  
Mais Spike ne fait plus attention à elle, il fixe quelque chose et en suivant son regard, on découvre qu'il a repéré Ayrton dans la pagaille et que celui-ci semble y être pour quelque chose. Ayrton le voit lui aussi et fait signe aux autres d'arrêter.  
  
Ay : Spike !!! Je savais que tu viendrais !  
  
B (en regardant Spike d'un air incrédule) : Tu le connais ?  
  
Ay : Et qui est cette jolie jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Tu as eu raison de l'amener, plus on est de fous plus on rit !!  
  
S : Elle n'est pas ici pour ça !  
  
B : Spike, encore une fois, qui est-ce ?!  
  
S : Buffy...  
  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer car un hurlement bien connu se fait entendre. Tout le monde se tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient le cri et on découvre qu'un vampire tient Dawn en otage.  
  
B : Dawn !  
  
Le vampire l'apporte à Ayrton.  
  
Ay : Hum, en voilà un morceau de choix ! Tu veux goûter Spike ?  
  
S : Ayrton, lâche-la !  
  
Ay : Allons, elle est jeune son sang doit être très frais.  
  
S : Arrête ! Tu la lâches !  
  
Ay : Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Avant, tu n'aurais jamais refuser une fille comme elle.  
  
S : Oui mais je ne suis plus comme avant, j'ai changé.  
  
Ay : Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as arrêté de te nourrir de sang humain !  
  
S : Si.  
  
Ay : Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
S : J'ai une âme.  
  
Ay : Oh c'est pas vrai !! C'est pitoyable !!! Tu es devenu aussi pathétique que cet emmanché d'Angelus !!  
  
Il se penche pour mordre Dawn mais Buffy lui fonce dessus et s'empresse de confier sa soeur à Giles pour qu'il la mette à l'abri.  
  
Ay : Oh mais qui est cette super héroïne ? Ne me dis pas que tu traînes avec la Tueuse ?  
  
S : Elle n'est pas seulement la Tueuse, elle est aussi la femme que j'aime.  
  
Ay : Ooh c'est trop mignon, je vais pleurer !!  
  
S : Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une confrontation avec toi alors tu ferais mieux de partir.  
  
Ay : Tu me dégoûtes tellement que l'air dans cette ville devient irrespirable alors je me tire !  
  
Il commence à s'éloigner sous le regard dur et blessé de Spike. Soudain, celui-ci prend un pieu des mains de Buffy et le lance dans la direction d'Ayrton qui explose quelques secondes après avoir reçu le bout de bois dans le dos en plein coeur. Ses complices vampires regardent alors tous Spike avec frayeur et s'éloignent en vitesse. Spike, lui, reste immobile en fixant l'endroit où Ayrton se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Buffy s'approche alors de lui et met sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Il se tourne vers elle et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
B : Je sais que c'était dur de faire ça mais je suis fière de toi.  
  
Ils se sourient et s'embrassent. A ce moment, Dawn et Giles reviennent. Dawn n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voit.  
  
D : Je vois que tu te préoccupes plus de ton vampire de petit ami que de ta propre soeur pour qui tu t'es sacrifiée !!  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dawn ?  
  
D : Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est de vivre le grand amour avec ton chéri et le reste tu t'en fous !! Je suis invisible à tes yeux, tu ne vois que Spike !!  
  
B : Bien sûr que non Dawn ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
  
S : Buffy... Dawn a raison.  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
S : Il n'y a pas que moi, tu sais je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. Dawn a besoin d'attention aussi. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je retournais vivre dans ma crypte...  
  
B : Mais...  
  
S : Je ne dis pas qu'on se sépare, juste qu'on se verra un peu moins souvent, c'est tout.  
  
Il embrasse Buffy une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike marche rapidement, on voit qu'il vient de tourner au coin de la rue où se trouve encore Buffy. Quand il entend des bruits de pas le suivre , il accélère croyant que c'est Buffy mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'appelle alors :  
  
D : Spike !  
  
S : Dawn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
D : Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu viens de faire.  
  
S : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.  
  
D : J'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que j'aimerais être plus proche de Buffy.  
  
S : Je sais, Dawnie. Allez retournes-y j'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
Ils se sourient et Dawn repart dans le sens contraire en courant.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain, Dawn et Buffy sont sur le canapé du salon. Elles sont en train de rire aux éclats.  
  
B : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas ri comme ça toutes les deux.  
  
D : Ouais... Tu m'en veux pour Spike ?  
  
B : Non. Et puis, tu sais quoi ?  
  
Dawn secoue négativement la tête.  
  
B : Ca m'a manqué.  
  
Elles se font de larges sourires.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


	15. Les dégâts du feu

7.15 : LES DEGATS DU FEU :  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy et Dawn sont assises sur le canapé et regardent un film d'horreur à la télé. Elles sont absorbées par une scène pleine de suspense quand le téléphone sonne et les fait sursauter et hurler.  
  
B (en se dirigeant vers le téléphone) : On est dingues de regarder ça alors qu'on vit à Sunnydale (elle décroche) Allo ?... Ne quittez pas, je vous la passe. Dawn, téléphone, un certain Kyle... ?  
  
D : C'est le copain de Janice (elle prend le téléphone) Salut Kyle !... Où ça ?... D'accord, je vous rejoins dans 20 minutes. A tout à l'heure.  
  
B : Tu sors ?  
  
D : Oui, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je vais au cinéma avec Janice et Kyle.  
  
B : Tu vas souvent au cinéma en ce moment...  
  
D : Il y a de très bons films à l'affiche !  
  
B : Si tu le dis...  
  
Dawn met son blouson et prend son sac sous les yeux de Buffy. Celle-ci lui ouvre la porte :  
  
B : Tu rentres avant minuit.  
  
D : Oui, vieille fille !  
  
B : Et arrête de me traiter de vieille fille !  
  
Buffy referme la porte derrière Dawn.  
  
B : Je suis pas une vieille fille...  
  
S : Je n'ai rien dit de tel.  
  
B (en se retournant) : Spike ?  
  
S : Je suis rentré par derrière, ça te dérange pas ?  
  
B : Non, il y a pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
  
S : Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait de patrouiller un peu avec moi.  
  
B : Ben c'est-à-dire que ce soir j'avais l'intention de regarder la télé. Mais tu peux passer la soirée avec moi si tu veux !  
  
S : J'ai déjà prévu d'aller patrouiller alors peut-être une autre fois.  
  
B : D'accord... Tant pis.  
  
S : Bon salut.  
  
B : Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
Spike s'en va tandis que Buffy fait la moue. Elle va dans la cuisine, prend un pot de glace au chocolat dans le réfrigérateur et retourne s'installer devant la télé en boudant.  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn arrive au cinéma du centre-ville. Elle repère Janice qui l'attend et va la rejoindre.  
  
D : Salut !  
  
Ja : Hey Summers ! Te voilà enfin !  
  
D : Kyle n'est pas là ?  
  
Ja : Oh, Sean et lui ont été chercher un peu d'argent.  
  
D : ...Sean ?  
  
Ja : Ton futur mec chérie !  
  
D : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Ja : C'est le cousin de Kyle, tout à fait ton genre !  
  
D : Janice, je t'ai pas demandé de m'arranger un coup !  
  
Se : C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Kyle !  
  
Dawn se retourne pour voir celui qui lui a parlé et découvre un mec aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux verts un peu plus grand qu'elle qui a l'air de BEAUCOUP lui plaire.  
  
D : ...Salut...  
  
Se : Dawn, c'est ça ?  
  
D : Euh... oui.  
  
Se : Moi, c'est Sean.  
  
D : Enchantée.  
  
Se : Et moi donc.  
  
K : Bon, on y va ? Allez viens Sean.  
  
Ja (à Dawn) : Alors, heureuse ?  
  
D : Je t'adore ! Je sens que ça va être une super soirée !  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive chez Giles et entre sans frapper. A sa grande surprise, elle trouve Giles en compagnie d'Anya dans son salon.  
  
B :... Salut.  
  
G : Buffy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
  
B : Rien de particulier.  
  
An : Giles, je dois y aller mais merci beaucoup. Salut Buffy !!  
  
B : Salut.  
  
G : Au revoir Anya.  
  
Anya sort de l'appartement de Giles.  
  
B : De quoi elle parlait ?  
  
G : A propos de quoi ?  
  
B : Elle vous a remercié.  
  
G : Ah. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a remercié. Peut-être parce que je l'ai écoutée sans broncher...  
  
B : Elle a pas l'habitude. Et elle vous a parlé de quoi ?  
  
G : De sa décision de tirer une croix sur Alex... je crois.  
  
B : Eh bien, il serait temps ! Je passais pour voir si tout allait bien avant d'aller travailler.  
  
G : Oui oui tout va bien...  
  
A ce moment-là, Willow arrive toute essouflée dans la pièce :  
  
W : Il y a un démon cracheur de feu qui a brûlé un magasin en ville !  
  
B : Will, est-ce que tu as organisé une fête surprise pour une raison que j'ignore ?  
  
W : Cette fois-ci, c'est vrai !  
  
Buffy et Giles se regardent et suivent Willow dehors.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles, Buffy et Willow arrivent en ville pour assister à la destruction d'une partie de la rue commerciale. Buffy essaye de l'affronter mais le démon manque de la transformer en brochette grillée.  
  
W : Buffy ! Ca va ?!!  
  
B : Euh oui, et un peu plus je me faisais griller.  
  
W : On fait quoi ?!!  
  
B : Je crois qu'on va être obligés de battre en retraite.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?  
  
B : Parce qu'il arrive vers nous et qu'il a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier !  
  
G : Buffy a raison. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le combattre avant qu'il ne détruise toute la ville.  
  
B : Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche !  
  
G : On retourne chez moi.  
  
Tous les trois s'en vont alors en laissant le champ libre au démon.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex gare sa voiture et en sort précipitamment pour aller chez Giles mais il manque de bousculer Anya.  
  
Al : Oh Anya ! Excuse-moi.  
  
Mais Anya ne lui adresse même pas la parole et va directement chez Giles.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
Il la suit et arrive dans le salon de Giles pour trouver Buffy qui fouille dans un tas d'armes.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?  
  
G : Il y a un démon qui crache du feu et qui se prépare à mettre toute la ville en feu.  
  
W : Et il a déjà commencé...  
  
B : Giles, si je peux même pas l'approcher toutes les armes du monde ne serviront à rien !  
  
G : C'est vrai...  
  
W : Oh ! Il faudrait l'effrayer !  
  
B : Oui mais avec quoi ?  
  
W : Quelque chose qui l'impressionnerait comme... un lance-flammes !!! En plus, on aurait les mêmes armes que lui !  
  
G : Oh, je dois en avoir un ! Attendez je vais le chercher.  
  
Tout le monde se regarde bizarrement après qu'il ait quitté la pièce.  
  
Al : Giles a un lance-flammes... ?  
  
B : Mon dieu.  
  
Al : Rappelez-moi de jamais le contrarier...  
  
Giles revient avec le lance-flammes.  
  
G : Voilà ! Bon, il n'est pas tout jeune mais je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
  
B : Bon, on y va alors.  
  
Tout le monde se met en route.  
  
* * *  
  
Quand ils arrivent, le démon a mis le feu à pas mal de boutiques semant la panique parmi les habitants qui ont déserté les environs. Buffy avance vers lui, arme le lance-flammes et tire sur lui ce qui lui brûle l'épaule et il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier. Il essaye de blesser Buffy en la brûlant mais celle-ci a vu venir le coup et s'écarte à temps.  
  
G : Buffy !  
  
B : Oui ?!  
  
G : Si tu affaiblies suffisamment le démon, ce sera plus facile de le tuer avec une épée !  
  
B : Je vais faire ce que je peux alors !  
  
Elle recommence à tirer sur le démon à plusieurs reprises et le démon, étant blessé sérieusement à une de ses cuisses, se met à cracher du feu dans tous les sens. A un moment, Anya se retrouve dans sa ligne de mire et le démon manque de la brûler vive mais Alex la sauve in extremis. Pendant ce temps, Buffy continue de lancer du feu sur le démon et elle arrive à l'avoir au visage ce qui fait que le démon ne voit plus rien. Buffy en profite alors pour rendre le lance-flammes à Giles et prendre l'épée des mains d'Anya. Elle se dirige alors vers le démon qui ne la voit toujours pas et lui coupe la tête avec l'épée.  
  
W : Yeurk ! T'aurais pu faire moins gore !  
  
Buffy se retourne alors vers elle.  
  
B : Désolée...  
  
* * *  
  
Tout le monde revient chez Giles après avoir enterré le corps du démon.  
  
B : Bon, je vais aller travailler. Pour une fois qu'un démon se pointe en journée, ça dure seulement la matinée !! Au revoir tout le monde !  
  
Al : Salut Buff !  
  
Anya vient le voir :  
  
Al : T'as arrêté de m'ignorer ?  
  
An : Je suis venue pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée.  
  
Al : J'allais pas te laisser te faire brûler quand même !  
  
An : On peut pas dire que tu me facilites la tâche...  
  
Al : Te faciliter la tâche pour quoi ?  
  
An : Je veux tirer un trait définitif sur toi puisqu'apparemment c'est ce que tu as fait pour moi mais ça va être plus difficile que je le pensais.  
  
Al : Oh, je suis pas si exceptionnel que ça...  
  
An : C'est vrai ça !  
  
Elle se lève et s'en va.  
  
Al : Et où est passé le « mais si mais si !! » ?  
  
* * *  
  
Alex est le dernier à quitter l'appartement de Giles qui peut enfin être un peu tranquille. Il commence à remettre de l'ordre dans le salon quand il surprend Alex et Willow qui s'embrassent devant son appartement. Il fait d'abord une tête étonnée avant de secouer la tête négativement et de se remettre à ranger.  
  
G : Ah, ces jeunes-là...  
  
* * *  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy se trouve dans le salon quand on sonne à la porte. Elle ouvre et se retrouve face à Sean.  
  
Se : Bonjour, est-ce que Dawn est là ?  
  
B : Dawn !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D : Oui ! Je suis là ! Salut Sean.  
  
Se : Salut Dawn.  
  
B : Hum hum !  
  
D : Oh ! Sean, c'est ma soeur Buffy, Buffy, c'est Sean.  
  
B : J'avais cru comprendre.  
  
D : Bon, bah, on y va. A ce soir !  
  
B : Tu rentres à 11 heures. Il y a école demain.  
  
D : Minuit ?  
  
B : 11 heures.  
  
D : 11 heures 30 ?  
  
B : Adjugé.  
  
D : D'accord ! Bye.  
  
B : Amusez-vous bien !  
  
Elle referme la porte et va s'installer devant la télé mais à peine est- elle assise que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Buffy se lève à contrecoeur.  
  
B : Si Dawn a oublié ses clés...  
  
Elle ouvre la porte mais ce n'est pas Dawn qui se trouve derrière, c'est Spike.  
  
B : Spike ?  
  
S : Salut, je te dérange ?  
  
B : Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
S : En fait, je me demandais si ton invitation pour passer la soirée avec toi tient toujours ?  
  
Buffy lui répond en lui ouvrant grand la porte et la referme derrière lui une fois qu'il est entré.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


	16. Transfert de pouvoir

7.16. TRANSFERT DE POUVOIR :  
  
Dans une grotte cachée dans les bois, une lueur brille dans la nuit noire. La caméra se rapproche doucement pour finir par entrer dans la grotte. On peut distinguer deux silhouettes et au fur et à mesure qu'on approche, on reconnait Andrew et Julia. La femme est habillée avec une longue robe noire qui lui donne un air menaçant à la Morticia Adams et a un plan et un livre de magie noire ouvert devant elle. Andrew a l'air d'attendre qu'elle lui dise quelque chose mais celle-ci reste penchée sur ses documents sans même faire attention à Andrew. Finalement, le jeune homme n'en peut plus d'attendre et prend la parole :  
  
A : Alors, ça y est ? Il est arrivé ?  
  
Julia acquiesce et esquisse un sourire vicieux :  
  
Ju : Nous allons enfin pouvoir venger Warren.  
  
* * *  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy et Spike s'embrassent tendrement sur le canapé quand Dawn rentre dans la maison.  
  
D : Salut !  
  
Spike se lève brusquement.  
  
S : Dawn ! Salut !  
  
D : Ca va ?  
  
B : C'était bien ton rendez-vous avec Sean ?  
  
D : Oh oui !!! Il est trop génial, je suis amoureuse !!!  
  
S : Il est humain au moins ?  
  
D : Très drole Spike !  
  
S : Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
B : Déjà ?  
  
D : Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de t'en aller dès que j'arrive, je vais pas te manger !  
  
S : Oui, je sais mais j'ai des trucs à faire.  
  
B (en se dirigeant vers lui) : Bon bah, à plus tard.  
  
S : Bye.  
  
Ils s'embrassent et Spike s'en va. Buffy se tourne vers Dawn.  
  
B : Alors comme ça, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?  
  
D : Et comment ?! Il est extraordinaire, je pensais pas que c'était possible un garçon comme ça. Et en plus, c'est avec moi qu'il veut être !  
  
B : Vous êtes ensemble ?  
  
D : Alors là, grande soeur tu deviens trop curieuse !  
  
B : Quoi ?!  
  
D (en montant les escaliers) : Je vais me coucher !!  
  
B : Dawn ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe avec Sean !!  
  
D : Bonne nuit !  
  
Elle disparait en haut des escaliers.  
  
B : Dawn !! Oh, c'est pas vrai...  
  
* * *  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, Dawn déjeune dans la cuisine quand Buffy arrive :  
  
B : Dawn, t'as pas vu mon rouge à lèvres ?  
  
D : Non, demande à Willow.  
  
B : J'y vais.  
  
Buffy fait demi-tour, remonte les escaliers, traverse le couloir et entre dans la chambre de Willow.  
  
B : Willow, tu sais pas où est mon...  
  
Elle s'arrête quand elle s'aperçoit que la chambre est vide. Elle va voir dans la salle de bains.  
  
B : Willow ?  
  
Elle voit qu'il n'y a personne et sort de la chambre pour redescendre dans la cuisine.  
  
D : Alors, des nouvelles de ton rouge à lèvres ?  
  
B : Non, Willow a découché. Encore.  
  
D : Mais elle les passe où ses nuits ??  
  
B : Je sais pas, mais pas souvent ici. Elle est jamais là. Oh, il reste des croissants !  
  
Elle se sert et enfourne un croissant. Willow rentre alors par la porte de la cuisine.  
  
W : Salut !  
  
B : Salut Willow !  
  
D : Salut. Au fait, tu vis encore ici ?  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
B : Dawn et moi, on se demandait où tu as passé ta nuit ?  
  
W : Oh, chez mes parents. Il faut que j'aille me changer. A tout à l'heure !  
  
Willow quitte la pièce et Buffy et Dawn se regardent toutes les deux :  
  
B et D : Elle ment !  
  
D : Bon, je dois y aller, je veux pas arriver en retard.  
  
B : On se demande bien pourquoi...  
  
D : Pas de sous-entendus comme ça s'il te plait !  
  
B : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
  
Dawn embrasse Buffy sur la joue et sort. Buffy soupire en voyant le bordel qu'il y a sur la table de la cuisine et mange une bouchée de croissant.  
  
* * *  
  
Chez Giles, celui-ci prépare du thé quand Alex rentre.  
  
Al : Votre voiture est réparée !  
  
G : Vraiment ? Merci Alex.  
  
Al : Oh, c'était rien.  
  
G : Un peu de thé ?  
  
Al : Giles, ça sonne comme une proposition indécente à mes oreilles !  
  
G : D'accord...  
  
Al : Je vous emmène chez Buffy ?  
  
G : Euh... oui, s'il te plait.  
  
Al : Ok, alors dépêchez-vous.  
  
Giles repasse du côté cuisine.  
  
G : Il y aura Willow ?  
  
Al : Je suppose. Elle a pas cours ce matin.  
  
G : Buffy ne m'a pas dit pour vous deux.  
  
Al : Hein ?!  
  
G : Alex...  
  
Al : Mais comment vous savez ça, vous ?!  
  
G : Je vous ai vu.  
  
Al : On sait vraiment pas se cacher...  
  
G : Vous vous cachez ?  
  
Al : Buffy n'est pas au courant, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle vous a rien dit.  
  
G : Et pourquoi est-ce que Buffy n'est pas au courant ? C'est votre meilleure amie il me semble.  
  
Al : Ecoutez, Willow a ses raisons. Elle me l'a expliqué une fois... et j'ai rien compris. Et la deuxième fois qu'elle me l'a expliqué, on s'est disputés alors je me contente de respecter son choix.  
  
G : D'accord.  
  
Al : Bon, on y va.  
  
G : Oui.  
  
Ils s'apprêtent à partir quand le téléphone sonne. Giles décroche et reste au téléphone quelques secondes avant de sortir précipitamment sans rien dire à Alex.  
  
Al : Ca vous ennuierait de me dire ce qui se passe ?!... De toute façon, c'est moi qui ait la voiture !!  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy regarde tranquillement la télé quand Giles et Alex rentrent en trombe. Buffy se lève du canapé d'un air effaré.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!  
  
Al : J'en sais rien ! Mais ça doit être grave parce que c'est la première fois que j'entend Giles dire « Accélère » !!!  
  
Willow arrive de la cuisine.  
  
W : Salut.  
  
G : On a... un gros... problème !!!  
  
Al : Hey respirez !  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
G : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce que je craignais est arrivé.  
  
B : Giles, on n'est pas dans un film à suspense, dîtes-nous tout !!  
  
G : Julia est revenue.  
  
W : Oh non.  
  
B : Oui mais de toute façon, elle est humaine, elle peut rien contre Willow !  
  
G : Elle n'a pas laissé tomber son désir de vengeance et elle a un plan. Elle a l'intention de voler les pouvoirs d'une puissante sorcière morte il y a 500 ans.  
  
B : Mais comment elle peut faire ça si la sorcière en question est morte ?  
  
G : Anastasia était une sorcière d'une puissance immense mais elle travaillait pour les puissances du Mal et son pouvoir était très destructeur. Il était impossible de la tuer alors on lui a enlevé ses pouvoirs pour les enfermer dans une pierre précieuse, une améthyste. C'est une pierre qui symbolisait les puissances du Bien. Seulement Julia a l'intention de libérer les pouvoirs de la pierre et de les absorber.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de le faire ?  
  
G : Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. La pierre a été bien cachée et le secret de la cachette bien gardé.  
  
Al : Il y a pas de danger alors.  
  
G : Sauf qu'elle a fait appel à un prophète pour lui révéler où la pierre se trouve. Elle va devenir très puissante si elle trouve cette pierre. Et avec le prophète ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, peut-être de minutes.  
  
B : Et on n'a aucun moyen de la retrouver nous ?  
  
G : Le Conseil sait où Julia se cache. Peut-être que tu pourrais y trouver des informations concernant la pierre.  
  
B : Dîtes-moi où c'est et j'y vais. Vous et Alex, vous allez emmener Willow à la crypte de Spike, on sait jamais.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive à la grotte. Elle trouve le plan que Julia a laissé et voit une grande croix rouge dessinée sur la carte.  
  
B : C'est là.  
  
Elle se retourne mais se retrouve en face d'Andrew.  
  
B : Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?  
  
A : Si tu veux empêcher Julia de devenir une des plus puissantes sorcières de ce monde, c'est trop tard.  
  
Buffy le contourne et se met à courir le plus vite possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles, Alex et Willow arrivent à la crypte de Spike. Celui-ci sort de sa cave avec une tête perplexe.  
  
S : Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?  
  
G : Willow est en danger. Julia la cherche.  
  
S : Elle est revenue celle-là ?  
  
Al : Oui et elle est dangereuse alors il faut que Willow reste là.  
  
W : Mais il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre à faire !  
  
Al : Chérie, pour l'instant on voit pas alors tu restes ici.  
  
S : Bon, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arrive dans un mausolée en courant. Elle s'y aventure avec prudence et voit une porte ouverte par laquelle elle entre dans un couloir sombre.  
  
B : Attention les rats, j'arrive.  
  
Elle avance pendant environ 100 mètres avant de déboucher dans un caveau. Elle remarque immédiatement une améthyste qui brille. Elle se précipite pour la prendre.  
  
B : Est-ce que le fait qu'elle soit detérrée est un mauvais signe ou bien le fait qu'elle brille en est un bon ?  
  
Elle hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour rapidement.  
  
* * *  
  
A la crypte, Buffy arrive en courant.  
  
B : Ca y est ! J'ai la pierre ! Je l'ai retrouvée dans un caveau caché dans un mausolée, elle était déterrée mais elle brille, c'est bon signe, non ?  
  
Giles la lui prend des mains et l'examine.  
  
Al : Alors ?  
  
G : La pierre brille à cause du pouvoir immense qu'elle a contenu...  
  
Al : « Qu'elle a contenu » ? Ca veut dire qu'ils y sont plus ?  
  
G : Non. Julia s'est approprié les pouvoirs d'Anastasia. Willow, tu es en grave danger.  
  
Plan sur le visage de Willow qui commence à paniquer.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


	17. Echec et maths

7.17 : ECHEC ET MATHS :  
  
Dans la grotte, Julia et Andrew sont avec un homme étrange. Il est grand et porte une cape noire.  
  
A : Alors, Mr. Le prophète, est-ce que Julia est la sorcière la plus puissante du monde ?  
  
J : Andrew la ferme !  
  
A (en boudant) : D'accord...  
  
Le prophète : Il faudra peut-être un peu de temps pour que vous sachiez totalement maîtriser vos pouvoirs mais je peux vous assurer que cela fait de vous une sorcière immensément puissante.  
  
J : Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.  
  
Le prophète : Quand vous voulez.  
  
Il commence à partir mais Julia l'arrête :  
  
J : Attendez, je n'ai même pas essayer mes pouvoirs. Laissez-moi vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.  
  
Le prophète : C'est d'accord.  
  
On voit Andrew qui boude toujours puis une épée s'élève seule devant lui, il prend peur mais l'épée s'éloigne de lui et tranche brusquement la tête du prophète.  
  
A : Whoua !  
  
L'épée retombe à terre bruyamment.  
  
J : Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
A la crypte de Spike, celui-ci, Willow et Alex jouent au Scrabble.  
  
Al : Je trouve pas de mot !  
  
S : Mais dépêche-toi, ça fait 10 minutes que t'y es !!  
  
Al : Hey !! J'ai besoin de concentration !! Et tu me déconcentres !  
  
S (à Willow) : Je savais même pas qu'il savait ce que ça veut dire.  
  
Al : Tu crois que tes mots sont mieux que les miens ?! Sanglant, tuerie, briquet et mordre !! On sait avec qui on joue au moins !!  
  
S : Et bière c'est mieux peut-être ?  
  
W : Bon vous arrêtez de vous disputer !!  
  
Al : Ah, j'ai trouvé !  
  
S : Alleluiah !  
  
Al : Orage !  
  
S : Très pertinent, je dois dire.  
  
Al : Ben vas-y toi, t'as qu'à faire mieux !  
  
W : De toute façon, c'est à moi de jouer !  
  
A ce moment-là, Dawn entre dans la crypte :  
  
D : Salut !  
  
Al : Dawnie ! Dis-moi que tu nous apportes à manger !  
  
D : Je vous apporte à manger !!  
  
Al : Chouette, chouette, chouette !!!  
  
S : Regardez-moi cet affamé, on dirait que ça fait 3 semaines qu'il a pas mangé !  
  
Al : Ca fait au moins 3 heures !!!  
  
S : Mon dieu !  
  
D : Bon, allez mangez bien, je vous laisse !  
  
W : Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
  
D : Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sean.  
  
Al : Ouh, un rendez-vous d'amoureux !  
  
S : Faîtes pas de bêtises !!!  
  
D : Oui maman !!  
  
W : L'écoute pas ! Amuse-toi bien !  
  
D : Merci Will ! Bye !  
  
S : Pas de bêtises quand même !!  
  
Dawn sort en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
S : Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel quand je te parle !  
  
Al : Mais tu vas la laisser !  
  
S : Vous croyez vraiment que ce Sean est quelqu'un de bien ?  
  
Al : Tu sais Dawn a raison. Maman ça te va bien.  
  
S : Je me demande ce que fait Buffy...  
  
Buffy est dans son salon assise sur son canapé en train de siroter un verre de jus de fruits tranquillement. Pas un bruit ne règne et on devine clairement que c'est exactement ce que recherchait la Tueuse. Quand soudain, la fenêtre derrière elle se brise en mille morceaux ce qui la projette à terre. Elle se relève et se retourne pour découvrir Julia qui rentre tranquillement comme si elle était chez elle.  
  
B : C'est pour quoi ?  
  
J : Où est la sorcière ?  
  
B : Ah. Julia je suppose ?  
  
J : Et je suppose que tu es la Tueuse.  
  
B : Vous voulez quoi ?!  
  
J : Voir morte celle qui a tué mon fils. Alors qu'elle se montre ! Sorcière !  
  
B : Vous pouvez crier tant que vous voulez, elle n'est pas là de toute façon.  
  
Le verre que Buffy buvait quelques minutes auparavant se met alors à voler et Buffy manque de se le prendre en pleine face.  
  
B : Hey !!  
  
J : Je dois avouer que ces nouveaux pouvoirs sont étonnants !  
  
B : Ah oui ceux que vous avez volé !!  
  
J : Peut-être mais ils sont à moi maintenant !  
  
Toutes les fenêtres de la maison explosent alors d'un seul coup. Buffy, outragée, saute alors sur Julia mais celle-ci la jette par terre :  
  
J : Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Mais il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour la retrouver !  
  
Et elle part en se volatilisant tandis que Buffy se relève et sort de la maison en courant.  
  
Au centre-ville, Sean regarde sa montre pour la énième fois. Il se trouve devant le cinéma. Il lève les yeux pour voir au bout de la rue et aperçoit enfin Dawn qui arrive en courant.  
  
Se : Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?!  
  
D : Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un problème.  
  
Se : Quoi comme problème ?  
  
D : Oh, rien. Bon on va voir le film ?  
  
Se : C'est trop tard. Il a commencé depuis un quart d'heure Dawn.  
  
D : Oh. C'est pas grave, on va faire autre chose !  
  
Se : Ouais...  
  
D : T'es fâché ?  
  
Se : Non.  
  
D : Tu as l'air.  
  
Se : Je te dis que non !  
  
D : Pourquoi t'es agressif comme ça ? C'est bon, je l'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver en retard !  
  
Se : Tu es toujours en retard Dawn ! Tu as toujours un « problème » ! Et le pire c'est que je ne sais jamais ce que c'est !! Si encore tu me disais ce qui se passe à chaque fois mais ça n'est pas le cas ! Je dois juste dire amen et te croire !  
  
D : Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?? Je le fais pas exprès, ok ?! J'ai des problèmes familiaux, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?!!  
  
Se : Des problèmes familiaux, arrête !!  
  
D : Je vis toute seule avec ma soeur ! Excuse-moi mais moi j'ai pas mes deux parents pour s'occuper de la maison !!! Et tu vas me faire une crise tout ça parce que j'ai un quart d'heure de retard !!  
  
Se : Pas un quart d'heure !! Une demi-heure !!! Et c'est pas la première fois !! Et moi, comme un con j'attends patiemment devant le cinéma ! La prochaine fois je viendrai pas, ça ira plus vite !!  
  
D : Non la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viendrai pas !!!  
  
Se : Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !!  
  
D : Parfait !!!  
  
Ils partent chacun de leur côté.  
  
Retour à la crypte de Spike où le jeu de Scrabble a été abandonné sur le sol, la porte est ouverte. Dehors, Alex, Spike, Giles et Willow transportent quelques cartons.  
  
S : Hey, je te préviens, déménage pas toutes tes affaires, tu vas pas rester ici pour l'éternité, je suis pas un hôtel !!  
  
W : Merci Spike pour cet accueil si généreux !  
  
S : Mais je t'en prie !  
  
Il emporte un carton à l'intérieur de la crypte. En arrière-plan, on voit Buffy arriver en courant.  
  
Al : Dis donc Buffy a l'air pressée.  
  
W : Buffy qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
B : Julia est venue à la maison !  
  
G : Quoi ?!!  
  
B : Elle l'a mise à sac, j'ai plus de fenêtre !!  
  
Al : Il faut qu'on mette Willow à l'abri !!  
  
A ce moment-là, un espèce de tourbillon se forme non loin et laisse apparaître Julia.  
  
J (à Buffy) : Merci de m'avoir conduit à elle. Tu n'es pas très futée pour une tueuse...  
  
Buffy se jette sur Julia et Alex entraîne Willow à l'intérieur de la crypte bien que cette dernière ne semble pas trop vouloir y aller. Julia envoit Buffy s'écraser violemment contre un arbre. Giles va la relever.  
  
G : Ca va ?  
  
B : Qui ça ? Moi ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !  
  
Elle réattaque Julia qui la repousse pour pouvoir créer une boule de feu destinée à Buffy mais elle n'arrive pas à la faire arriver sur Buffy et la boule de feu s'écrase contre un arbre qui part immédiatement en fumée.  
  
B : Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a du mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? C'est normal quand ils ne nous appartiennent pas !  
  
J : Tu te crois maligne ?!! Sache qu'il y a un pouvoir que je n'ai aucun mal à contrôler !  
  
Et pour le prouver, ses yeux deviennent noirs et Buffy se retrouve soudain immobilisée.  
  
B : Hey !!  
  
Julia passe devant elle en lui faisant un sourire narquois et se dirige vers la crypte tranquillement.  
  
B : Giles ! Aidez-moi !  
  
Celui-ci se précipite vers elle mais ne fait rien.  
  
B : Restez pas les bras ballants ! Faîtes quelque chose !!  
  
G : Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?! C'est un pouvoir qui ne dure que quelques minutes, le seul moyen est d'attendre.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Julia s'approche dangereusement de la crypte quand Spike en sort sans prévenir et la frappe violemment ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.  
  
J : Sale vampire ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est que frapper !  
  
Elle rend le coup à Spike et s'ensuit un combat entre eux où chacun prend l'avantage à un moment ou à un autre. Buffy peut soudain à nouveau bouger et se précipite dans la bagarre pour aider Spike. A eux deux, ils arrivent à éloigner Julia de la crypte mais pas à la faire capituler. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, celle-ci semble épuisée et elle n'arrive plus vraiment à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Alors elle recule et dit d'un air hautain :  
  
J : Je n'y suis pas arrivée cette fois-ci mais cela n'est qu'une question de temps. Je reviendrai avec plus de pouvoirs et là... dîtes au revoir à votre copine meurtrière !  
  
Elle disparaît soudain sans que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Giles s'approche de Buffy :  
  
G : Tu as été très forte. Tu as su lui tenir tête.  
  
B : Oui et ça a servi à quoi ?  
  
Elle tourne la tête vers la crypte et on voit Alex et Willow qui se tiennent la main et regardent Buffy d'un air appréhensif.  
  
B : Willow n'est plus en sécurité ici. En fait, elle n'est plus en sécurité nulle part. On ne peut plus la protéger.  
  
G : J'appellerai le Conseil demain pour voir s'ils ne peuvent rien faire.  
  
B : Je doute qu'ils nous aident beaucoup mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Après tout, on aurait bien besoin d'un miracle...  
  
Le lendemain, à l'appartement d'Alex, pas un bruit ne règne, il est vide. On entend une clé dans une serrure et la porte s'ouvre. Willow rentre suivie d'Alex.  
  
W : Il faut que je me change.  
  
Al : Dépêche-toi.  
  
W : Je sais que Giles a dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit prudents mais il faut rien exagérer !  
  
Al : Hum hum...  
  
Alex a l'air rêveur et Willow s'approche de lui.  
  
W : Ouh ouh ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : Ca va aller, t'en fais pas.  
  
Al : C'est toi qui me dis ça ?  
  
W : C'est-à-dire que là, tu es en train de devenir encore plus inquiet que moi et j'aime pas ça.  
  
Alex lui sourit et l'embrasse.  
  
Al : Va te changer.  
  
Elle va alors dans la salle de bains. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et s'y appuie en soupirant. Elle se dirige vers le miroir et s'y regarde d'un air grave. Elle commence à enlever son gilet.  
  
Retour dans la chambre où Alex n'a pas bougé d'un iota et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il se baisse et cherche quelque chose sous le lit. Il en ressort une valise noire. Il ouvre un tiroir de la commode derrière lui et met des affaires à lui dedans. Puis, il ouvre le tiroir du dessous et prend des affaires à Willow qu'il met également dans la valise. Willow sort de la salle de bains avec des vêtements différents mais Alex ne l'entend pas. Elle regarde Alex remplir la valise d'un air étonné.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
Al (en levant la tête vers elle) : Je fais nos bagages, ça se voit pas ?  
  
W : Si mais pourquoi ?  
  
Al : On quitte la ville !  
  
W : Quoi ?!!! Mais tu me fais quoi, là ???  
  
Al : Honnêtement, je crois que je suis en train de paniquer mais c'est pas plus mal !  
  
W : Tu paniques ?  
  
Al : Oui, je panique !!  
  
W : Tiens, c'est bizarre, Oz quand il paniquait il me faisait l'amour et toi tu fais mes bagages !! C'est pas vraiment la même réaction !!  
  
Al : Willow, je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais c'est la meilleure solution !  
  
W : Alex, arrête !! Il est hors de question que je quitte la ville !!!  
  
Alex arrête alors de faire les valises et se tourne vers Willow.  
  
Al : Tu risques de te faire tuer n'importe quand par cette folle ! On peut pas prendre le risque !!  
  
W : Je refuse de changer ma vie juste parce que la folle en question a décidé que ce serait le cas !  
  
Al : Mais enfin Willow c'est n'importe quoi !!! Tu as vraiment envie de risquer ta vie bêtement comme ça ?!!  
  
W : Alex, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
  
Al : Je m'énerve pas !!  
  
W : Si.  
  
Il soupire et s'assoit sur le lit. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et lui prend la main.  
  
Al : Je me sens impuissant, tu peux pas savoir. J'ai peur pour toi, tu sais.  
  
W : Ah oui ? Et ce serait pas plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur pour moi ?  
  
Al (en levant la tête vers elle) : Willow, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je sais pas ce que je ferais...  
  
W : Alex...  
  
Al : Je crois pas que je pourrais survivre. Je t'aime.  
  
Willow colle son front contre le sien et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi. Mais je ne veux pas partir. Je veux me battre et on se battra tous les deux. D'accord ?  
  
Al : Tu sais que tu es étonnante ?!  
  
W : C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes ?  
  
Al : Probablement.  
  
Ils s'embrassent et Alex entraîne Willow sur le lit tout en l'embrassant.  
  
Al : Au fait, il faisait quoi Oz quand il paniquait ?  
  
W (en riant) : Je vais te montrer !!  
  
Chez Giles, Buffy et celui-ci ramassent les draps et les matelas sur lesquels ils ont tous dormi.  
  
G : Tu ne dois pas aller chercher Dawn ?  
  
B : Je vais y aller. C'est vrai que ça va lui faire un choc de voir la maison dans cet état... J'aurais préféré qu'elle dorme avec nous ici cette nuit mais elle a tellement insisté pour dormir chez Janice... Giles ?  
  
G : Oui ?  
  
B : Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir sauver Willow ?  
  
G : Je l'espère...  
  
B : Vous avez appelé le Conseil ?  
  
G : Oui. Quentin Travers m'a dit qu'il prenait cette affaire très au sérieux et qu'il allait essayer de trouver une solution...  
  
B : Mais... ?  
  
G : Mais je crains qu'ils ne trouvent à temps... Julia ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à contrôler ses pouvoirs à la perfection et là, nous serons aussi forts que des souris face à un éléphant.  
  
B : Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir des souris...  
  
G : C'est surtout le pouvoir de l'éléphant qui m'inquiète...  
  
B : Oui... C'est trop injuste ! Willow a déjà payé pour ce qu'elle a fait et excusez-moi mais Warren, il méritait pas moins que ce qu'il a eu même si elle n'aurait pas dû le faire !  
  
G : Oui mais injuste ou non, Julia a bien l'intention de la tuer et il faut qu'on l'en empêche...  
  
Buffy rentre chez elle. Elle slalomme entre les bouts de verre pour aller dans la cuisine et y trouve Dawn en train de boire un verre.  
  
B : Ah tu es là ?  
  
D : Oui. Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était à ce point la maison...  
  
B : J'ai pas trouvé les mots pour décrire. Je vais appeler des ouvriers. Sinon tu t'es bien amusée ?  
  
D : Pas vraiment.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées avec Janice ?  
  
D : Non. Sean et moi on a rompu.  
  
B : Oh non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
D (en se levant) : J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, je vais aller prendre une douche et on pourra partir.  
  
B (en la prenant dans ses bras) : Je suis désolée ma puce.  
  
Dawn se dégage doucement des bras de Buffy et sort de la cuisine sous le regard de sa soeur.  
  
Buffy et Willow se baladent toutes les deux.  
  
W : Et ça va aller ?  
  
B : Oui je pense que dans quelques jours, elle aura déjà oublié qu'elle a connu un Sean... enfin j'espère. Je me méfie un peu trop de l'aptitude de Dawn à s'attacher.  
  
W : Elle n'a que 16 ans, elle a tout le temps de trouver l'homme de sa vie.  
  
B : Ouais. Et toi ça va ?  
  
W : Oh, une folle qui cherche à me tuer sauvagement... C'est rien, la routine...  
  
B : Je le verrais pas comme ça mais bon...  
  
W : Elle me fait peur mais je vais pas me laisser impressioner comme ça !!  
  
B : Bien parlé !! Ca c'est ma Willow !  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avancent on voit qu'elles se trouvent dans un cimetière et marchent parmi les tombes.  
  
B : Whoua ! La dernière fois que je suis venue ça me paraissait pas si loin !! Je dois pas venir assez souvent...  
  
W : Bah et moi alors ?! Je suis venue il y a 6 mois. Et c'était moi sa petite amie...  
  
B : Willow, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, on a tous été occupés ces derniers temps.  
  
Elles arrivent devant la tombe de Tara et restent debouts en silence pendant quelques secondes.  
  
B : Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?  
  
W : S'il te plait.  
  
B : Je serai pas loin.  
  
Willow hoche la tête tandis que Buffy s'éloigne. Elle s'assoit face à la pierre tombale.  
  
W : Salut. (elle soupire) Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je suis pas venue mais... je pouvais pas. Pas au niveau de la disponibilité mais je m'en sentais plus capable. Je sais que je dois te décevoir et que tu attendais plus venant de moi mais je suis loin d'être parfaite... comme tu as déjà pu le constater... Julia... peut-être que c'est ce que je mérite, je sais pas, tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi d'ailleurs mais... (elle refoule les larmes qui menacent de couler sur ses joues) je peux pas le laisser... et j'en ai pas envie... Il est génial, tu sais. C'est grâce à lui si je m'en suis sortie, c'est le seul qui ai jamais vraiment compris et... je l'aime. Je veux pas que tu penses que je te laisse tomber parce que tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur et je ne t'oublierai jamais mais je pense être prête à vraiment passer à une nouvelle étape dans ma vie... Je vais y aller. Au revoir Tara.  
  
Elle se lève, essuie les quelques larmes qu'elle a sur les joues et rejoint Buffy.  
  
Dans la repère de Julia, celle-ci tourne en rond sous les yeux agacés d'Andrew.  
  
A : Vous allez percer le sol si vous continuez...  
  
J : J'étais si prête du but, j'aurais pu la tuer mais cette satanée tueuse et son petit ami de vampire m'en ont empêché !! J'aurais dû me débarrasser d'eux avant de m'en prendre à ma cible... Ca m'apprendra à vouloir aller trop vite !!  
  
A : Mais arrêtez de vous angoisser comme ça ! Vous allez y arriver...  
  
J : C'est facile de dire ça pour toi !!!  
  
A : Oui car je suis plus objectif et je vois bien que vous arriverez un moyen pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire et enfin arriver à vos fins. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
  
J : Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage ?  
  
A : C'est à force de travailler avec vous...  
  
J : Hum... Tu as raison, il me suffit de travailler minutieusement et d'être un peu patiente et tout rentrera dans l'ordre... enfin, dans mon ordre...  
  
FIN 


	18. Protection rapprochée

7.18 : PROTECTION RAPPROCHEE :  
  
Chez Giles, Dawn est en pyjama sur le canapé et boit un chocolat chaud. Giles se trouve dans la cuisine et fait la vaisselle. Buffy débouche du couloir avec une trousse de toilette à la main :  
  
B : Ca y est, j'ai terminé ! Vas-y Dawn.  
  
D : Ouais...  
  
Elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse et va dans la salle de bains. Buffy prend la tasse que Dawn a laissé et l'apporte à Giles.  
  
G : Dawn ne va pas bien ? Elle me semble un peu... molle.  
  
B : Elle a rompu avec Sean il y a deux jours alors c'est pas facile.  
  
G : Oh. Ah, les chagrins d'amour de la jeunesse...  
  
B : Ca vous rend nostalgique ?  
  
G : Est-ce que les ouvriers auront bientôt fini de réparer les fenêtres ?  
  
B : L'art et la manière de changer de sujet... On vous gêne ou quoi ?  
  
G : Oh non, pas du tout ! Je me renseigne c'est tout.  
  
B : Moui... Enfin, ils auront fini aujourd'hui en tout cas. Des nouvelles du Conseil ?  
  
G : Oui, ils ont dit qu'ils prendraient des mesures mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire.  
  
Soudain, ils entendent un bruit derrière eux et se retournent pour découvrir Quentin Travers :  
  
QT : Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir Rupert.  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
Chez Alex, dans sa chambre, celui-ci et Willow dorment. Willow est blottie dans les bras d'Alex quand le téléphone sonne. Au bout de trois sonneries, Alex lève la tête et prend le téléphone qui se trouve du côté de Willow :  
  
Al : Allo ?  
  
B : Alex, je te réveille ?  
  
Al : Non, tu crois ?  
  
B : Ouais bah c'est pas de ma faute mais il va falloir que toi et Willow veniez à la maison.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ?  
  
B : Eh bien en fait... Venez, vous verrez vous-mêmes...  
  
Al : Tu m'inquiètes... J'ai besoin de m'inquiéter ?  
  
B : A tout à l'heure.  
  
Al : Buffy !... D'accord...  
  
Il raccroche et regarde Willow qui dort toujours. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
  
Al : Willow... Je déteste te réveiller mais on doit se lever à peu près maintenant.  
  
Willow grogne et se colle à Alex.  
  
W : Je suis fatiguée...  
  
Al : Je sais mais il y a quelque chose qui se passe chez Buffy. Allez, ouvre les yeux.  
  
W : Non.  
  
Alex l'embrasse alors et elle met ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
W : Fais attention, je vais demander à ce que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les matins.  
  
Al : Ca devrait pas être trop contraignant pour moi, je pense.  
  
W : Ah oui ? Alors c'est décidé je veux un baiser comme ça tous les matins.  
  
Al : Okay mademoiselle... Bon Will, il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
W : On est obligés ?  
  
Al : J'ai bien peur que oui. Alors debout !  
  
Et il joint le geste à la parole en se levant.  
  
W : Bon d'accord je me lève mais j'espère que ça vaut le coup parce que j'avais l'intention de passer la matinée au lit dans tes bras et CA ça valait le coup !  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy, Dawn et Giles regardent avec un air effaré la bonne vingtaine d'hommes habillés en treillis qui se préparent dans la maison.  
  
B : J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'Initiative...  
  
D : Yew !!  
  
A ce moment, Alex et Willow rentrent dans la maison :  
  
W : Sa...lut...  
  
Al : C'est quoi tout ça ?!!  
  
B : C'est... le Conseil...  
  
QT : Bonjour.  
  
B : Et son conseiller suprême...  
  
Al : Oh chouette, revoilà monsieur l'autoritaire !  
  
W : Et ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que tous ces gens viennent faire ici !!  
  
QT : Ils sont là pour votre protection. Ils ont été entraînés à se battre contre des démons très importants et sauront vous protéger. Bon bien sûr, pas d'imprudences, il va vous falloir rester ici et ne jamais quitter la maison pour ne pas courir plus de risques qu'il n'y en a déjà.  
  
W : Donc c'est comme des gardes du corps ??  
  
G : En quelque sorte.  
  
QT : Alors Mlle. Rosenberg, est-ce que cela vous convient ?  
  
W : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?  
  
QT : Vous pouvez toujours attendre qu'elle vous tue...  
  
W : Je vais prendre les gardes du corps !  
  
QT : Parfait ! Nous allons également commencer des recherches sur Julia et les pouvoirs qu'elle s'est appropriée, ça nous sera sûrement d'une grande aide... Et ce soir, Mlle. Summers ira faire un tour de la ville pour voir s'il n'y a pas de problème.  
  
Buffy lui fait un sourire hypocrite.  
  
Le soir en question, Buffy et Alex marchent dans les rues de Sunnydale, pieux à la main.  
  
B : Tétais pas obligé de venir, tu sais.  
  
Al : Oh, j'allais pas t'abandonner comme ça !  
  
B : Toi aussi Quentin Travers t'énerve ?  
  
Al : Il me tape sur les nerfs oui !!!  
  
B : Ouais moi aussi. La pauvre Willow, elle ne peut pas échapper à ça.  
  
Al : En plus, je suis même pas sûr que ça changera quoi que ce soit.  
  
B : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Al : Les hommes du Conseil. Tu crois vraiment qu'il vont pouvoir repousser Julia ? Parce que même s'ils ont été entraînés j'y crois pas trop. Même toi, t'as eu du mal...  
  
B : Ouais mais peut-être qu'eux réussiront...  
  
Al : Ca m'étonnerait sans vouloir être pessimiste.  
  
B : Tu me donnes l'impression d'un peu trop t'inquiéter toi en ce moment.  
  
Al : Hey ! C'est Willow ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle nous la tue, moi.  
  
B : Moi non plus.  
  
Al : De toute façon, Willow ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.  
  
B : Comment ça ?  
  
Al : Elle va pas supporter bien longtemps d'être en permanence enfermée et surveillée. Et je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui le supporterait.  
  
B : Ouais donc il faut qu'on se dépêche de neutraliser Julia avant que...  
  
Buffy s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
B : On est suivis.  
  
Al : Oh. Tu penses que c'est la méchante sorcière ?  
  
B : J'en sais rien mais on va vite le savoir. Viens, suis-moi... enfin essaye.  
  
Al : Hey ! Pas de moqueries s'il te plait !  
  
Buffy entraîne Alex pour tourner au coin d'un bâtiment rapidement. Ils font le tour du bâtiment en courant et se retrouve ainsi derrière leur suiveur.  
  
B : C'est bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un...  
  
Al : C'est un grand mec brun baraqué. De dos on voit pas grand-chose de toute façon...  
  
B : Il y a un point où tu as tort. Ce n'est pas un grand mec brun baraqué, c'est un grand vampire brun baraqué.  
  
Al : Ah.  
  
Buffy et Alex avancent vers lui sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Arrivée derrière lui, Buffy lui tapote l'épaule et se fige quand elle voit de qui il s'agit :  
  
Al : La vache !!  
  
B : Angel ????  
  
A la casa Summers, Alex raconte ce qu'il leur est arrivé à Willow, Dawn et Anya pendant que Buffy écoute appuyée contre le mur :  
  
Al : Alors là, Buffy nous fait faire le tour de l'immeuble et on se retrouve derrière lui. Et quand Buffy lui tape sur l'épaule et quand il se retourne... surprise !! Angel !!!  
  
W : Whoua ! (en se tournant vers Buffy) Et qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?  
  
B : Je ne sais pas.  
  
Sous les yeux de tout le monde, elle sort de la pièce et va dans la cuisine où elle y retrouve Angel assis.  
  
B : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Ang : Oh, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses...  
  
B : Comme quoi ?  
  
Ang : Cordelia est enceinte.  
  
B : C'est super !  
  
Ang : De Connor.  
  
B : ...Yeurk ! Mais il a pas un truc comme 10 ans de moins qu'elle ?  
  
Ang : Pas loin.  
  
B : Tu vas être grand-père... Remarque, à 145 ans il serait temps...  
  
Ang : Ouais...  
  
B : Ca a pas l'air de t'emballer...  
  
Ang : Pas vraiment.  
  
B : Bon d'accord, ton fils est un peu jeune mais Cordelia est responsable et je suis sûre que tout ira bien...  
  
Ang : Ce n'est pas ça... le problème.  
  
B : Oh. C'est quoi alors ?  
  
Ang : C'est que.... J'ai des sentiments pour Cordelia et il se trouve que c'est mon fils qui a couché avec elle.  
  
B : .......Cor...Cordelia ? (elle laisse échapper un rire) Cordelia Chase ?? Tu plaisantes ?  
  
Ang : Pas du tout  
  
B : Je m'y attendais pas du tout à celle-là...  
  
Ang : Buffy, je veux pas que...  
  
B : Puisqu'on fait dans les nouvelles un peu étonnante, autant que je t'annonce la mienne.  
  
Ang : Tu me fais peur.  
  
B : Je sors avec Spike.  
  
Ang : Et j'avais raison d'avoir peur.  
  
B : Il a changé, tu sais.  
  
Ang : Ca reste Spike, Buffy !  
  
B : Il a une âme.  
  
Ang : Tout le monde a une âme de nos jours !!  
  
B : Oui, mais on se souvient tous que c'est toi qui a lancé la mode, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Ang : Quel soulagement !  
  
Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.  
  
Ang Bon, okay, ça devient ridicule, là.  
  
B : Bon, alors comme ça, tu es ici parce que ta petite copine a couché avec ton fils ?? Cas typique !  
  
Ang : Et toi tu sors avec un vampire qui a une âme ?? Egalement un cas typique mais seulement pour toi !  
  
B : C'était bas.  
  
Ang : Je ne suis pas très subtil.  
  
B : Oui, je le savais déjà.  
  
Ang : Alors, est-ce que je suis autorisé à traîner un peu ici ?  
  
B : Bien sûr, quelle question !  
  
Ils se sourient .  
  
Au centre-ville, Dawn se balade tristement quand elle voit Sean qui attend devant un café. Elle hésite avant de se diriger vers lui quand une fille sort du café et rejoint Sean. Dawn stoppe alors son élan et s'arrête avec un air blessé. Elle les regarde discuter quelques secondes puis fait demi- tour. Elle accélère tandis que les larmes commencent à couler mais elle n'a pas le temps d'éclater en sanglots parce que Sean arrive derrière elle :  
  
Se : Dawn !  
  
Elle reconnaît immédiatement la voix de Sean et s'arrêta net avant d'essuyer les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle se retourna.  
  
D : Salut.  
  
Se : Pourquoi t'es partie ?  
  
D : Je voulais pas te déranger.  
  
Se : Mais tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé.  
  
D : Tu étais en galante compagnie.  
  
Se : Quoi ?! Oh non, c'était ma sœur !  
  
D : Oui, bien sûr, le coup de la sœur ça marche toujours !  
  
Se : Mais je te le jure !! Tu sais que j'ai une sœur, je te l'ai déjà dit. Est-ce qu'on avait l'air de se dire des mots doux ?  
  
D : ...Non.  
  
Se : Tu me rassures, parce que j'étais en train de lui faire la morale sur l'attitude qu'elle a avec les parents !  
  
Dawn laisse échapper un sourire.  
  
D : Ah ouais ?  
  
Se : Oui. Ca va toi ?  
  
D : Super ! En fait je me promenais parce que... je m'ennuyais à mourir.  
  
Se : C'est à peu près pour la même raison que j'ai accompagné ma sœur ici.  
  
D : Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
Se : Attend ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
  
D : Oui. Buffy va s'inquiéter.  
  
Se : Arrête, Il est même pas cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Allez, viens, on va se balader.  
  
D : D'accord.  
  
Elle lui sourit et il lui prend la main tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.  
  
Dawn rentre à la casa Summers en même temps que Spike.  
  
S : C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Il est pratiquement dix heures du soir !  
  
D : Spike, c'est pas parce que tu sors avec ma sœur que tu dois me surveiller !  
  
S : Bon bon...  
  
Ils rentrent tous les deux dans la maison.  
  
S : Alors, de toi à moi, où étais-tu ?  
  
D : Spike ! Ca te regarde pas !  
  
S : Oh !! T'es pas drôle !! Allez, dis à tonton Spike !!  
  
D : T'y connais rien en généalogie !! Sortir avec ma sœur ça fait de toi mon beau-frère, pas mon oncle !!! Et de toute façon, vous êtes pas mariés !  
  
S : N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, tu étais où alors ?  
  
Ang : Spike, elle t'a pas dit de la lâcher ?!  
  
Spike se retourne et découvre Angel.  
  
S : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?  
  
Ang : Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.  
  
S : Où est Buffy ?  
  
Ang : Dans la cuisine.  
  
Spike passe alors devant Angel et va dans la cuisine. Angel regarde Dawn :  
  
Ang : Ca veut dire qu'il est pas heureux de me revoir, tu crois ?  
  
Spike arrive dans la cuisine où Buffy mange un sandwich.  
  
B : Hey ! T'es rentré ?  
  
S : Pourquoi il est là, l'autre ?!!  
  
B : L'autre a un prénom, Spike.  
  
S : Il est venu reconquérir ton cœur ??  
  
B : Dis pas de bêtises.  
  
S : T'es heureuse de le revoir ?  
  
B : Mais bien sûr que je suis heureuse de le revoir !!  
  
S : Ben voyons !  
  
B : Tu préfèrerais que je te mente?!! C'est normal que je sois heureuse de le revoir, il a eu une place importante dans ma vie mais ça veut pas dire que je vais me jeter dans ses bras !!  
  
S : Tu l'as peut-être déjà fait avant que je n'arrive...  
  
B : Bon, ça suffit, quand tu seras prêt à avoir une conversation d'adulte, tu m'enverras un faire-part !  
  
Elle quitte la cuisine en passant par la porte de derrière et Spike la suit. Angel sort alors du couloir et à sa mine sombre (encore plus que d'habitude !), on devine qu'il a tout entendu et que ça l'ennuie profondément. Il fait ensuite demi-tour et sort de la cuisine.  
  
Devant la casa Summers sous le porche, Willow et Alex sont en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Al : Tu sais que n'importe qui regarde par la fenêtre du salon peut nous voir nous peloter ??  
  
W : Ce serait trop bête !  
  
Al : Ou n'importe qui qui sort de la maison sans prévenir... et en général on prévient pas quand on sort.  
  
W : Mais qui sortirait à une heure pareille ?  
  
Al : Tu devrais même pas être dehors ! C'est pas parce qu'Angel est ici que la menace n'est plus là. Alors on va rentrer et...  
  
W : Alex. Tu parles trop.  
  
Al : C'est pas faux.  
  
Ils recommencent à s'embrasser quand Angel ouvre la porte violemment et les surprend. Alex et Willow le regardent :  
  
W : Salut Angel !  
  
Ang : Ah d'accord... J'ai l'impression de déranger donc je vais retourner d'où je viens.  
  
Al : Fais donc ça !  
  
Angel retourne dans la maison.  
  
Al (en imitant Willow) : « Mais qui sortirait à une heure pareille ? » !!!  
  
Elle le frappe sur le bras.  
  
Al : Aïe !!!  
  
Dans le jardin, Buffy et Angel sont assis sur les chaises longues.  
  
B : Tu n'es pas obligé de repartir si tôt.  
  
Ang : Je crois que si. Et puis, je devrais pas fuir comme ça, ils ont besoin de moi à Los Angeles.  
  
B : Bon, d'accord, mais sache que tu es le bienvenu ici et quand tu veux.  
  
Ang : Et moi, je veux te dire que je suis très heureux de t'avoir revue.  
  
B : Mais la prochaine fois que tu viens, appelle avant.  
  
Ang : Promis. Bon, je vais aller dire au revoir à tout le monde.  
  
B : Okay.  
  
Angel remonte les marches de l'escalier et arrive dans la cuisine où Willow boit un verre d'eau.  
  
W : Angel ! Ca va ?  
  
Ang : Je m'en vais.  
  
W : Déjà ?  
  
Ang : Ouais, ça vaut mieux.  
  
W : C'est à cause de Spike ?  
  
Ang : Pas seulement.  
  
W : C'est dommage que tu sois resté si peu de temps.  
  
Ang : Alors comme ça, toi et Alex...  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Ang : Buffy ne m'a rien dit.  
  
W : Buffy ne le sait pas.  
  
Ang : Ah bon ?  
  
W : Ouais, longue histoire. Mais ça va pas tarder à se savoir.  
  
Ang : N'oublie pas de le prévenir. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai été content de te revoir.  
  
W : Moi aussi.  
  
Ang : Au revoir Willow.  
  
Buffy est assise sur le canapé du salon. Elle réfléchit dans le noir. Spike apparaît dans l'embrasure de l'entrée du salon. Buffy le sent et ne tourne pas la tête vers lui.  
  
B : Il est parti.  
  
S : Je sais.  
  
Il va s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
B : Il ne s'est rien passé...  
  
S : Ca aussi je sais. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça parce que je savais pertinemment qu'entre et lui, il s'était rien passé mais tu connais mon caractère excessif.  
  
B : Ouais, j'ai malheureusement signé pour ça aussi...  
  
S : Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu m'acceptes comme je suis !  
  
Elle vient s'appuyer contre lui tandis qu'il met son bras autour de son cou et ils restent dans cette position pendant longtemps.  
  
FIN 


	19. Chantage affectif

7.19. CHANTAGE AFFECTIF :  
  
On voit la maison des Summers de devant pendant quelques secondes avant d'effectuer un virage à 180° et de se retrouver face à la maison en face de l'autre côté de la rue. On s'approche doucement d'une des fenêtres à l'étage et on rentre dans la chambre où Andrew se trouve. Celui-ci regarde avec curiosité des bibelots qui sont sur étagère. Il en prend un qui lui semble très étrange et qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose et le fait tourner dans sa main. Mais il le lâche accidentellement et l'objet se fracasse sur le sol. On entend des bruits de pas alors Andrew cache les morceaux sous le lit en les poussant du pied. Julia rentre dans la pièce :  
  
Ju : C'était quoi ce bruit ?  
  
A : Rien !  
  
Ju : Très bien ! Tout est prêt ?  
  
A : Absolument !  
  
Andrew prend une caméra sur pied qui était près du mur et l'installe devant la fenêtre en prenant soin de cacher l'objectif au milieu des rideaux. Julia se penche au-dessus de la caméra pour regarder dedans et elle y voit Buffy qui parle avec Giles dans le salon tandis que plusieurs gardes du corps traînent dans les parages.  
  
Ju : C'est parfait.

Willow est dans la salle de bains de sa chambre, elle finit de se mettre du mascara sur les cils. Elle sort de la salle de bains et sursaute quand elle découvre qu'un des gardes du corps se trouve dans sa chambre, près de la porte.  
  
W : Je vous avais dit de rester dehors !  
  
Garde : Je ne peux pas, je dois vous surveiller.  
  
W : Si j'ai un problème, je crierai mais restez dehors, j'aurais pu sortir toute nue !!!  
  
Garde : Je dois rester dans la même pièce que vous quand vous êtes seule, c'est un ordre de Quentin Travers.  
  
W : Bien sûr, Mr. Travers !  
  
Exaspérée, elle passe devant lui et sort de la chambre.  
  
Garde : Où allez-vous ?  
  
W : Voir mes amis ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre, je ne serai plus toute seule !  
  
Elle s'en va mais le garde la suit quand même ce qui fait soupirer Willow. Il la suit jusque dans le salon où elle retrouve Buffy et Giles et elle se tourne vers lui :  
  
W : Je suis bien entourée ! Au revoir !!  
  
Le garde quitte alors le salon. Buffy remarque tout de suite l'état d'énervement dans lequel Willow se trouve :  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
W : Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre d'être suivie et surveillée en permanence ! Je peux même plus me doucher sans qu'un homme soit dans ma chambre !!  
  
G : Willow, c'est pour ton bien.  
  
B : Et ta sécurité.  
  
W : Ouais, je sais mais... c'est énervant.  
  
B : Je sais Will, on fait tout pour que ça s'arrête le plus vite possible, je te jure.  
  
W : Je sais Buffy. Merci.  
  
B : Bon, je vais aller faire des courses, il y a plus rien dans le frigo, ils mangent comme des morfales !!!  
  
W : Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?  
  
B : Très drole Willow ! Bon à tout à l'heure !  
  
Elle quitte la maison tandis que Willow se tourne vers Giles.  
  
W : J'aurais au moins essayé...  
  
Puis, on voit par la grande fenêtre près d'eux la maison d'en face et en se rapprochant, la caméra avec Julia derrière. Buffy s'éloignant de la maison apparaît sur l'écran de la caméra puis Julia la redirige à l'intérieur de la maison pour la fixer sur Willow :  
  
Ju : Tu seras bientôt morte...

GENERIQUE

Toujours dans la maison d'en face, Andrew observe ce qui se passe dans la casa Summers avec la caméra alors que Julia fait les 100 pas derrière lui.  
  
A : Arrêtez, rien qu'à vous entendre tourner en rond, j'ai le tournis.  
  
Ju : Ca fait une heure qu'on les observe et elle n'est pas restée seule une seconde !  
  
A : Vous savez, ça risque de prendre des jours peut-être même des semaines...  
  
Ju : Tu as raison, je vais me chercher à boire.  
  
A : Ramenez-moi un jus d'orange pressé par vos soins et sans pulpe !!  
  
Ju : Tout ce que tu auras c'est de l'eau du robinet !!  
  
A : Merci...  
  
Il se replonge dans la contemplation du salon Summers où Willow et un garde du corps se trouvent. Alex arrive dans la pièce et Willow fait signe au garde de s'en aller. Aussitôt qu'il est parti, Willow se jette dans les bras d'Alex et l'embrasse. Derrière la caméra, Andrew n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
  
A : Oh la vache !! C'est pas possible !! Julia !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia arrive en courant.  
  
Ju : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!!  
  
A : Un truc dément !!! Regardez ça !!!  
  
Julia regarde dans la caméra et voit Alex et Willow toujours en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Ju : Où est ton truc dément ???  
  
A : Mais l !!! Regardez, ils s'embrassent !!!!  
  
Ju : Et alors ?  
  
A : Mais Willow est gay, elle ne peut pas sortir avec Alex !!!!!!!  
  
Ju : Andrew !!! Je me fous des préférences sexuelles de la sorcière !!!!! Elle peut sortir avec qui elle veut, ce n'est pas mon...  
  
A : Quoi ?  
  
Ju : A moins que...  
  
A : A moins que quoi ??  
  
Ju : A moins que l'on ne s'en serve...  
  
A : Ce qui signifie ?  
  
Ju : Que si on ne peut pas avoir Willow, on peut avoir quelqu'un qui lui est très cher...  
  
A : Oh...

Buffy sort du centre commercial avec les bras chargés de sacs quand elle repère Dawn et Sean qui se baladent en se tenant par la main.  
  
B : Dawn !!  
  
Dawn tourne la tête et reconnaît Buffy, elle et Sean vont la rejoindre.  
  
D : Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?  
  
B : Ca se voit pas ?! Au lieu de poser des questions idiotes, aide-moi et prend quelques sacs !  
  
Dawn la décharge alors de quelques kilos.  
  
Se : Salut Buffy !  
  
B : Sean !! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !!!  
  
Se : Merci. Whoua !! Je croyais que vous étiez que 4 chez vous !!  
  
B : Oui mais on a du monde en ce moment, c'est l'effervescence !!  
  
Se : Ah bon ? Dawn ne m'a rien dit !!  
  
D : J'y ai pas pensé.  
  
B : Sean, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir t'enlever Dawn.  
  
D : Pourquoi ?!!  
  
B : Parce que j'arriverai jamais à tout ramener à la maison toute seule et qu'on a besoin de toi là-bas.  
  
Se : Pas de problème. Vas-y Dawn, on se voit demain.  
  
D : D'accord. Bye.  
  
Ils s'embrassent et Dawn suit Buffy.  
  
B : Hum... Alors c'est reparti avec Sean... ?  
  
D : Oui.  
  
Buffy laisse échapper un petit rire et elles se mettent en route pour la maison.

Dans le salon de la casa Summers, Willow et Spike sont assis sur le canapé, Giles sur un fauteuil en face et Buffy et Dawn sont debouts l'une à côté de l'autre.  
  
B : Je me demande comment ils vont s'attaquer à Willow surtout.  
  
D : En faisant exploser la maison toute entière cette fois-ci...  
  
G : Au contraire, je pense que Julia va attaquer discrètement pour être plus efficace et qu'on ne la remarque pas.  
  
S : Oui mais si Willow est tout le temps protégée, elle pourra être discrète si elle veut, ça changera rien.  
  
G : Peut-être qu'elle veut s'attaquer au point faible de Willow.  
  
En disant ça, Giles regarde Willow avec des gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais Willow le regarde bizarrement en se demandant ce qu'il a. Spike la pousse alors du coude et lui fait les mêmes yeux mais Willow ne comprend toujours pas alors il fait tourner son doigt à côté de sa tête genre « ça travaille là-dedans » et là, Willow comprend, se lève et monte à l'étage. Buffy et Dawn se regardent d'un air incrédule car elles n'ont rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

Willow fait toutes les chambres de l'étage en appelant Alex mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Elle redescend, passe devant le salon et va à la cuisine où elle y trouve un garde du corps qui mange un sandwich.  
  
W : Hey vous ! Vous avez vu Alex ?  
  
Garde : Oui, il est allé dans le jardin mais c'était il y a une bonne heure.  
  
Willow sort alors dans le jardin suivie du garde du corps et regarde partout mais elle ne le voit pas. Quelque chose sur la pelouse attire son attention, elle va voir ce que c'est et en s'approchant elle s'aperçoit que c'est la veste d'Alex alors elle court pour aller la ramasser et voit qu'il y a un mot avec qui dit « Viens le chercher, sorcière ».  
  
W : Oh non...  
  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle regarde autour d'elle d'un air désespér :  
  
W : Alex ! Alex !!  
  
Elle se met à pleurer quand le garde la prend par le bras :  
  
Garde : Il vaudrait mieux rentrer maintenant, ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici.  
  
W : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ??!!!  
  
Elle repart dans la maison en courant avec la veste et le mot à la main et arrive en trombe et en larmes dans le salon.  
  
W : Buffy !!  
  
B : Willow, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!!  
  
W : Elle a Alex !!! Elle a Alex !!!!  
  
Giles prend la veste d'Alex et le mot des mains de Willow.  
  
B : Mais comment c'est possible ?!! Il y a des gardes du corps partout ici !!  
  
W : Evidemment, ils s'en foutent de lui, tout ce qui les intéresse ce sont les ordres de Travers !! (en pointant le doigt vers le garde qui l'a suivie) Au lieu de vous goinfrer vous pouviez pas faire attention !!! C'est votre travail, c'est pour ça que vous êtes pay !!!!!!  
  
Buffy l'attrape par les poignets avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le garde et la force à la regarder :  
  
B : Willow, arrête ! Calme-toi, bon sang !!  
  
W : Elle a Alex, Buffy...  
  
B : Je sais mais je te promets qu'on va le récupérer. Il faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils.  
  
Garde : Et puis, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui plutôt que vous...  
  
S (en chuchotant) : Lui, il cherche les ennuis...  
  
Willow regarde le garde d'un air menaçant et s'approche de lui :  
  
W : Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou t'es un homme mort.  
  
B : Willow ! Arrête !  
  
W : C'est de l'homme que j'aime dont il parle !!!!  
  
B et D : Quoi ????!!!!!!!!  
  
S (à Willow) : Je croyais que tu voulais pas que tout le monde le sache !!  
  
B (à Spike) : Tu le savais ?!!!!  
  
S : Oops... Pourquoi j'ai parl ?  
  
B (à Willow) : Vous sortez ensemble ?!  
  
W : Si elle le touche, je la tue.  
  
B : Willow, dis pas ça !!  
  
W : J'en ai rien à faire, s'il le faut je tuerais toute la famille mais elle a pas interêt à toucher à un seul cheveu d'Alex !!!!!  
  
B : Willow ! Ca suffit !!! (elle appuie son front contre celui de sa meilleure amie) On va le retrouver, je te le promets. Mais toi, fais pas de bêtises, ce serait trop bête. D'accord ?  
  
Willow hoche faiblement la tête.

Dans la grotte, Andrew lit une BD sur le sol. Il rit tout seul. Quand on entend la voix d'Alex :  
  
Al : Hey mon vieux, tu veux pas desserrer mes liens, j'ai mal aux poignets...  
  
Andrew lève la tête vers lui et on découvre Alex attaché à un poteau.  
  
A : Je ne suis pas « ton vieux », pauvre naze !  
  
Et il se replonge dans sa lecture.  
  
Al (à voix basse) : Ca alors, on m'avait encore jamais traité de pauvre naze...  
  
Julia arrive à ce moment-là.  
  
Ju : Alors comment se porte notre invit ?  
  
Al : Un peu serré mais sinon tout baigne ! Vous auriez pas du coca par hasard ?  
  
Ju : Et il a de l'humour ! Ris tant que tu le peux parce que je doute que quand ta petite sorcière adorée arrivera pour échanger sa place contre la tienne tu riras encore.  
  
Al : Willow ne ferait jamais ça. Vous rêvez.  
  
Ju : Vraiment ? Tu ne le ferais pas pour elle ?...  
  
Alex reste silencieux en fixant Julia parce qu'il sait bien qu'il le ferait.  
  
Ju : J'ai hâte qu'elle soit l !

Willow est assise à la table du salon avec un livre devant elle mais elle ne le regarde pas. Pas loin d'elle, Buffy, Spike et Giles discutent de la manière dont ils vont pouvoir récupérer Alex mais Willow n'écoute que d'une seule oreille quand elle voit un garde du corps se diriger vers la cave, certainement pour se reposer car c'est là que tous les gardes dorment. Elle se lève et le suit. Elle descend lentement les marches de l'escalier et arrive en bas où 5 gardes sont couchés sur des matelas. Elle remarque tout de suite que chacun des gardes a laissé son revolver près de lui à côté du matelas. Elle prend l'arme du garde le plus proche et remonte. Elle passe devant le salon dans lequel elle jette un coup d'oeil mais Buffy, Giles et Spike ne la voient pas. Elle sort alors sans faire de bruit et s'éloigne de la maison.

Buffy, Spike et Giles sont toujours dans le salon quand un des gardes du corps débouche de la cave et les interpelle :  
  
Garde : Hey ! On m'a volé mon arme !  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
S : Nous accuse pas, c'est pas nous !!  
  
G : Vous l'avez peut-être égaré.  
  
Garde : Non, je l'avais mise à côté de moi avant de m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là.  
  
B : Où est Willow ?  
  
S : Je sais pas. Elle allait pas dans la cuisine tout à l'heure ?  
  
Buffy va dans la cuisine et repère un nouveau garde :  
  
B : Où est Willow ?  
  
Garde : Elle était avec vous.  
  
B : Mais vous servez vraiment à rien !!  
  
Elle fait demi-tour et se poste en bas des escaliers en appelant Willow. C'est Dawn qui descend.  
  
D : Elle est pas là-haut.  
  
Buffy se tourne alors vers Giles, Spike et le garde qui a perdu son arme :  
  
W : C'est officiel, Willow va faire une connerie...

A la grotte, Andrew lit toujours ses BDs tandis que Julia prépare des potions. Alex a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, attaché à son poteau qu and il remarque que Willow vient d'entrer en silence et le regarde. Il lui fait alors non de la tête et lui fait signe de s'en aller mais elle secoue négativement la tête. Julia remarque qu'Alex s'agite et se retourne pour découvrir Willow.  
  
Ju : Tiens, tu t'es enfin décidée à te joindre à nous !  
  
W : Laissez-le partir !  
  
Ju : Oh !! Tu n'es pas venue toute seule !  
  
Elle lève le bras et amène le revolver que Willow avait dans sa veste jusqu'à elle.  
  
Ju : C'est pas très gentil. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais m'avoir avec ça ?  
  
Elle pose l'arme sur la table qui se trouve près d'elle.  
  
Ju : Tu es venue chercher ton petit ami ? Hum... Il va me falloir une monnaie d'échange...  
  
W : C'est moi la monnaie d'échange.  
  
Al : Willow ! Non !!  
  
Ju : Oh, tu veux qu'on échange ? Très bien. De toute façon, il me servait pas à grand-chose... Alors procédons à l'échange.  
  
Elle se dirige vers Alex pour le détacher quand Buffy et Spike arrive en courant.  
  
B : Willow !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
Ju : Ah !!! Vous venez assister à l'échange !  
  
Al : Buffy ! La laisse pas faire !  
  
Buffy veut attaquer Julia mais celle-ci détache Alex et s'en sert comme bouclier en menaçant de lui trancher la gorge avec un couteau.  
  
Ju : Viens si tu l'oses, la Tueuse. (à Willow) Prête ?  
  
Willow commence à s'avancer, Spike essaye de la retenir mais elle se dégage :  
  
W : Laisse-moi Spike.  
  
Al : Willow, arrête !! Fais pas ça !!!  
  
Julia pousse Alex en avant pour pouvoir récupérer Willow mais au moment où ils se croisent, Alex attrape Willow et la pousse sur le côté. Buffy en profite aussitôt pour se jetter sur Julia mais celle-ci la repousse et lance une boule d'énergie sur Alex et Willow. Alex se jette sur le côté avec Willow pour l'éviter. Quand ils se relèvent Alex pousse Willow vers la sortie :  
  
Al : Cours !  
  
W : Pas sans toi !!  
  
Al : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Viens !  
  
Ils sortent tous les deux en courant. Julia assaillie par Buffy et Spike leur lance une autre boule d'énergie mais elle atterrit sur un des murs de la grotte et sous la violence du choc, tout commence à s'écrouler. Buffy et Spike sont près de la sortie et réussissent à sortir juste avant que des gros rochers ne viennent obstruer la sortie de la grotte, emprisonnant ainsi Julia et Andrew.  
  
A : Oh non. Je suis claustrophobe...  
  
Julia lui jette un regard noir.

C'est la nuit, Willow et Alex sont assis sur une chaise longue dans le jardin et regardent les étoiles. Willow est dans les bras d'Alex et est couverte de sa veste. Un garde du corps est assis sur les marches derrière eux à une distance raisonnable.  
  
W : Il fait beau.  
  
Al : Comment tu sais ? Il fait nuit, il y a pas de soleil.  
  
W : Il y a pas de nuages.  
  
Al : Ah.  
  
Willow se met à rire.  
  
Al : Tu refais plus jamais ça, Will.  
  
W : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Al : De vouloir échanger ta vie contre la mienne.  
  
W : Tu l'aurais fait pour moi, non ?  
  
Al : C'est pas une raison.  
  
W : Oh la mauvaise foi !!  
  
Al : J'ai bien le droit de faire ma mauvaise tête de temps à autres...  
  
W : Et là tu fais ta mauvaise tête ?  
  
Al : Non.  
  
Ils se sourient et recommencent à regarder les étoiles en silence. De la porte de la cuisine, Buffy les regarde dans le noir et esquisse un sourire.

FIN


	20. Voyage dans le futur

7.20. VOYAGE DANS LE FUTUR :  
  
Willow est dans sa chambre, elle est allongée sur son lit et regarde le plafond sans rien faire. Elle soupire et se lève pour faire le tour de sa chambre et immédiatement revenir s'assoir sur son lit. On comprend clairement qu'elle s'ennuie à mort. Elle se relève et ouvre la porte pour voir qu'un garde du corps se trouve juste derrière. A cette vision, elle referme tout de suite la porte et se rassoit à nouveau avant d'enfouir la tête dans ses mains. Soudain, elle relève la tête avec un air déterminé. Elle rouvre la porte et adresse la parole au garde du corps :  
  
W : Je suis très fatiguée mais j'ai soif, est-ce que vous pourriez descendre pour me prendre un verre de soda, vous savez celui dans la boîte jaune. Il doit en rester à la cave.  
  
Garde : J'y vais.  
  
Le garde traverse le couloir et descend. Dès qu'il est hors de sa vue, Willow ferme la porte de sa chambre et traverse à son tour le couloir pour descendre. Arrivée en bas, elle fait bien attention à ce que personne ne la voit aller dans la cuisine et sort discrètement par la porte de derrière.  
  
Dans la maison d'en face, on voit l'objectif de la caméra et Willow dans l'écran donc on se dit qu'elle est repérée quand on entend des ronflements. Et on découvre qu'Andrew s'est endormi sur la caméra tandis que Willow s'éloigne de la maison rapidement.  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Alex et Giles sont attablés dans la salle à manger.  
  
B (à Alex) : Willow ne veut pas se joindre à nous ?  
  
Al : Elle est montée s'allonger il y a une heure. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle est pas un peu déprimée en ce moment ?  
  
B : C'est toi qui sort avec elle, pas moi !  
  
S : Ouais, et puis je vois pas pourquoi elle serait déprimée, maintenant vous dormez ensemble toutes les nuits !!!  
  
D : Les amoureux...  
  
Al : Vous allez arrêter de me charrier, oui !  
  
B : Non. Vous nous avez caché ça pendant je-sais-pas-combien-de-temps alors il va falloir enduré pendant looongtemps !!!  
  
Al : Giles, au secours.  
  
G : Je ne m'en mêle pas.  
  
Al : Giles le savait, lui !  
  
B (à Giles) : Quoi ?!! Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ?!!!  
  
G (à Alex) : Traître.  
  
Le garde qui se trouvait devant la chambre de Willow arrive dans la pièce.  
  
Garde : Où est Willow ?  
  
Al : Dans sa chambre.  
  
Garde : J'en viens, elle n'y est plus.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
Garde : Elle m'avait demandé un verre de soda alors je suis descendu lui chercher à la cave mais quand je suis remonté, elle n'était plus là.  
  
Al : C'est pas vrai !  
  
Ils se lèvent tous et se dispersent dans la maison en appelant Willow mais ils n'obtiennent pas de réponse. Alex va voir le garde :  
  
Al : Elle voulait quoi comme soda ?  
  
Garde : La boîte jaune.  
  
Al (à Buffy) : Pas la peine de chercher, elle est partie.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
  
Al : Elle a jamais aimé le soda dans la boîte jaune.  
  
B : Je vois pas le rapport.  
  
Al : Elle a envoyé le garde le plus loin possible pour avoir le temps de sortir.  
  
B : Ah d'accord...  
  
Al : Il faut qu'on la retrouve avant que ce ne soit Julia qui le fasse.  
  
B : On va se diviser en plusieurs équipes, ça ira plus vite.  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
B : Alex, t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver.  
  
Al : J'espère.  
  
Dans la maison d'en face, Julia enguirlande Andrew.  
  
Ju : On aurait pu mettre la main sur elle directement mais à cause de tes bêtises, nous allons être obligés de faire la course contre ses idiots d'amis. Ils ne doivent pas la retrouver avant nous !  
  
A : J'étais fatigué...  
  
Ju : La prochaine fois, bois du café !!  
  
A : Mais le café, ça me rend nerveux, ça m'empêche de dormir !  
  
Ju : D'où l'interêt... Allez, viens !! On a une sorcière à retrouver !!  
  
A : Mais je suis encore fatigué !!!  
  
Buffy et Alex marchent dans les rues de la ville.  
  
B : Très bien, si tu étais Willow tu irais où ?  
  
Al : Je ne suis pas Willow.  
  
B : Personnellement, je rechercherais la compagnie de nouvelles personnes parce que ces derniers temps, elle a vu que nous.  
  
Al : On a déjà fait le Bronze.  
  
B : Je sais. Ainsi que le centre-ville.  
  
Al : Deux fois.  
  
B : Je sais vraiment pas où elle peut être !!!  
  
Al : Dans un cimetière ?  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire dans un cimetière ?!  
  
Al : J'en sais rien mais à Sunnydale il y a 50% de chances de se retrouver dans un cimetière alors...  
  
B : Bon, de toute façon, il fait jour donc on a pas à s'inquiéter des vampires, ça fait déjà ça de moins.  
  
Al : Oui mais ce ne sont pas les vampires qui m'inquiètent le plus, c'est Julia.  
  
On voit que Julia et Andrew se trouvent derrière Buffy et Alex.  
  
Ju : Tu as raison de t'inquiéter !  
  
Buffy et Alex se retournent.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ??  
  
Ju : Je me débarasse de mes adversaires. (à Andrew) Maintenant !  
  
Andrew jette alors une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert aux pieds d'Alex et de Buffy qui se volatilisent dès que celle-ci s'est brisée.  
  
Ju : C'est parfait ! Nous voilà débarassés d'eux, on va pouvoir capturer la sorcière.  
  
Andrew examine attentivement les fioles qu'il a dans les mains :  
  
A : Oops.  
  
Ju : Quoi encore ?  
  
A : Je me suis trompé de fiole. Je les ai pas envoyés dans une dimension parallèle...  
  
Ju : Tu les as envoyés où alors ?!!  
  
A : Dans le futur.  
  
Buffy et Alex sont à terre après un atterrissage difficile. Ils se relèvent.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Al : J'en sais rien. Andrew et Julia ne sont plus là.  
  
B : Et on est où ?  
  
Al : Au même endroit qu'il y a 5 minutes.  
  
B : Sauf qu'il fait nuit alors que ma montre indique 4 heures de l'après- midi !  
  
Al : Et qu'une partie du quartier a été rasée !  
  
B : J'aime pas ça.  
  
Al : Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus... et le démon qui avance vers nous ne me dit rien de bon !  
  
Buffy se retourne et voit un gros démon à la peau bleue qui se dirige vers eux.  
  
B : Oh oh, problème.  
  
Al : Comme tu dis !  
  
B : Bon bah, à l'attaque.  
  
Buffy s'avance vers lui prête à attaquer mais elle n'a pas fait 2 mètres que les yeux du démon deviennent bleus ce qui a pour effet de rejeter violemment Buffy en arrière. Alex va la relever :  
  
B : Bon, celui-là, je vais pas réussir à le toucher !  
  
Al : Il faudrait peut-être qu'on déguerpisse !!  
  
B : Sauf qu'il y a un mur derrière nous !  
  
Al : Oh !! Pas bon !!!  
  
Le démon se rapproche dangereusement mais soudain, une jeep noire arrive derrière lui. Willow et une autre Buffy en sortent. Le démon se retourne et Willow lève la main repoussant ainsi le démon. L'autre Buffy se précipite vers Buffy et Alex :  
  
B2 : Venez !  
  
B : Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!!  
  
B2 : J'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer là !!  
  
Elle les emmène dans la jeep tandis que Willow crée un champ de protection qui bloque les pouvoirs du démon avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture à la place du passager. La seconde Buffy démarre en trombe et ils quittent la rue à toute vitesse.  
  
La jeep arrive devant un motel qui a l'air plutôt bien entretenu. Les 4 occupants de la voiture descendent.  
  
Al : Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?? Parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être en présence de deux Buffy à la fois et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ma Willow, elle avait les cheveux plus longs la dernière fois que je l'ai vue !!  
  
B : C'est vrai ça ? On est où ?? Dans une dimension parallèle ?!!  
  
W : Vous êtes en 2011.  
  
Al : Pardon ?!!  
  
B2 : Vous avez dû faire une erreur dans une formule... et pas une petite !  
  
B : Mais c'est pas nous, c'est Andrew qui nous a lancé cette saleté !! Si je le retrouve celui-là...  
  
Al : Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse retourner chez nous !  
  
W : Buffy, tu leur dis les grandes lignes, je vais aller voir Wesley.  
  
B2 : D'accord.  
  
Al : Wesley ?  
  
B2 : Mon observateur.  
  
B : Qu'est devenu Giles ?  
  
B2 : Il est à la retraite depuis 2 ans.  
  
Al : Tranquille la vie !!  
  
B : Et on est où là ?  
  
B2 : A notre QG.  
  
B : Et la maison ?  
  
B2 : La maison est en ruines depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant... Venez.  
  
Ils rentrent dans ce qui semble être un bureau dans lequel Willow et Wesley sont déjà.  
  
B2 : Hey, prenez le couloir et tournez à droite. C'est la cuisine, faîtes comme chez vous.  
  
Buffy et Alex y vont mais se contentent de s'assoir sur des chaises.  
  
B : Huit ans dans le futur, tu te rends compte ? On a 30 ans.  
  
Al : C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'on va vivre jusque là... Enfin, je sais pas pour moi...  
  
Soudain, un petit garçon de 3 ou 4 ans arrive en courant dans la cuisine et s'aggrippe à la jambe d'Alex en l'appelant papa.  
  
Al : Buffy, au secours !  
  
Buffy se met à rire.  
  
B : Alex, c'est juste un petit garçon.  
  
Al : Oui mais c'est un petit garçon qui m'appelle papa et de toute façon, je suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants !!  
  
Ils entendent quelqu'un qui rit derrière eux et se retournent. Il s'agit de Dawn qui a les cheveux plus courts que ce qu'ils ont l'habitude, qui paraît plus vieille mais qui surtout affiche les formes d'une femme enceinte.  
  
D : Andy, viens là. C'est pas papa, c'est un monsieur qui ressemble beaucoup à papa et là, c'est une madame qui ressemble beaucoup à tatie Buffy.  
  
Andy : D'accord...  
  
D (à Alex et Buffy) : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
  
B : Tu es enceinte !!!!!  
  
D : Hey !! Ici je suis plus vieille que vous !!  
  
Andy : Dawn ?  
  
D : Oui, poussin.  
  
Andy : Il vient quand ton bébé ?  
  
D : Dans 3 mois.  
  
Andy : C'est long !  
  
D : Ca va passer vite, tu vas voir.  
  
Elle le prend dans ses bras et fait signe à Buffy et Alex de la suivre ce qu'ils font. Ils passent dans le couloir et Dawn en profite pour appeler Willow :  
  
D : Will ?!  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
D : Andy est réveillé !  
  
W : J'arrive !  
  
Ils vont ensuite dans un séjour avec plein de fauteuils et de canapés. Dawn dépose Andy et va s'assoir.  
  
B : Il est bizarre ce motel...  
  
D : On l'a refait, on pouvait pas vivre que dans des chambres...  
  
La deuxième Buffy, Wesley et Willow arrivent dans la pièce. Dès qu'il la voit, Andy court voir Willow qui le prend dans ses bras.  
  
Andy : Maman !  
  
W : Hey, t'es déjà réveillé ma ptite pomme !! Mais il est que 4h30 !!  
  
B : Du matin ?  
  
W : Non, de l'après-midi.  
  
Al : Mais il fait nuit noire !!  
  
D : Vous venez d'avant le Pacte, vous !  
  
B : Le Pacte ? C'est quoi ?  
  
B2 : Un pacte a été passé entre le Bien et le Mal pour rétablir l'équilibre dans les forces et une des règles c'est que pendant une semaine par mois, il fait nuit en permanence.  
  
Al : Mais c'est idiot !! Ca fait 2 fois plus de tués par les démons !  
  
Wes : C'est pour ça qu'on redouble de vigilence.  
  
B2 : Et puis, on a des compensations à côté.  
  
B : Comme ?  
  
B2 : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.  
  
Andy : Maman ?  
  
W : Oui, mon coeur ?  
  
Andy : Il est où papa ?  
  
W : En voilà une bonne question ! Wesley... ?  
  
Wes : Il est dehors avec Spike.  
  
W : Vous voulez bien aller me le chercher ?  
  
Wes : J'y vais.  
  
B2: Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez. Willow, tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?  
  
W : Je crois pas. Je ne sais même pas comment vous êtes arrivés ici !  
  
B : Nous non plus.  
  
D : Et on a un autre problème...  
  
B2 : Quoi ?  
  
D : Il faut empêcher le démon du chaos de faire plus de dégâts sinon on est foutus !  
  
B : C'est le démon qui nous a attaqué tout à l'heure ?  
  
B2 : Oui, il fait croire au camp du Mal qu'on tue leurs dirigeants et en essayant de vous tuer il voulait faire en sorte qu'on croit que c'était eux qui tuaient les notres. En faisant ça, il risque l'équilibre qui s'est installé entre les deux camps et c'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'il veut.  
  
Al : Il y a des dirigeants dans chaque camp ?  
  
W : Oui, nous sommes ceux du Bien.  
  
B : Et un équilibre avec le Mal ?  
  
B2 : Pour le bien du monde. Mais l'équilibre est fragile et si il est rompu, ce sera le chaos partout... comme il y a quelques années avant le Pacte.  
  
B : C'est réjouissant...  
  
A ce moment, Wesley revient accompagné d'un Alex plus vieux et d'un Spike identique à celui du passé.  
  
Al2 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
B2 : Notre passé revient nous hanter !!  
  
Al2 : Génial !  
  
Willow va le voir et lui met Andy dans les bras.  
  
W : Tu devais t'occuper d'Andy quand il se réveillerait.  
  
Al2 : Salut bonhomme, on est réveillé tôt aujourd'hui !  
  
Andy : T'as vu papa, il y a un monsieur comme toi !!  
  
Al2 : Hey mais c'est que j'ai pas changé !! Toujours aussi jeune !  
  
D : Bien sûr Alex !!  
  
Al2 : Hey, tais-toi, toi t'as grossi !!  
  
W : Alex ? Tu es allé acheter les ingrédients de magie ?  
  
Al2 : Non, pas encore.  
  
W : Alex, on en a besoin, il y en a presque plus !!!!  
  
Al2 : T'excite pas ! Il y a pas le feu !!  
  
W : Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
Al2 : Je vais y aller tout à l'heure !!! Commence pas Willow !!  
  
S : Okay, arrêtez, vous faîtes monter la tension !! Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, pas assister à une énième scène de ménage !  
  
B2 : Tu repars ?  
  
S : Ouais, Giles peut plus se passer de moi ! Il veut que je revienne à Londres.  
  
B2 : Et tu pars quand ?  
  
S : A peu près maintenant.  
  
B2 : Et tu préviens que maintenant ?!  
  
S : Quoi ? Tu voulais un faire-part ? T'en fais pas, je vais revenir, je pars pas au fin fond du monde non plus !!  
  
D : Tu seras là quand le bébé naîtra j'espère.  
  
S : Mais oui, microbe.  
  
D : J'ai 24 ans et tu continues de m'appeler « microbe » !!!  
  
S : J'ai quand même 100 ans de plus que toi !! Allez salut les jeunes, je vous dis pas adieu, de toute façon, on va se revoir !  
  
Andy : Salut Spike !!  
  
S : Salut mini-microbe !!  
  
W : Au revoir Spike.  
  
Spike sort de la pièce et disparaît au bout d'un couloir.  
  
B2 : C'est ça, tire-toi.  
  
Willow la regarde bizarrement.  
  
B2 : Quoi ?  
  
Wes : Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe du démon !  
  
B2 : Et qu'on les renvoit chez eux peut-être !  
  
Wes : Dawn, essaie de trouver quelque chose dans les livres pour eux mais nous, il faut absolument qu'on trouve comment tuer ce démon !  
  
Tout le monde s'en va laissant Dawn, Buffy et Alex.  
  
D : Bon, au boulot.  
  
B : Tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver quelque chose dans les livres ?  
  
D : Honnêtement non. On a qu'à faire semblant de travailler ! Alors de quelle année vous venez ?  
  
B : 2003.  
  
D : Ouh !! Ca remonte !!  
  
B : Il est où le père du bébé ?  
  
D : Il s'est tiré quand il a su que j'étais enceinte...  
  
B : Oh.  
  
D : C'est pas grave. De toute façon, j'étais pas amoureuse de lui.  
  
Al : Buffy ?  
  
B : Oui ?  
  
Al : Je vais avoir un fils avec Willow.  
  
B : T'as surtout 2 de tension !  
  
Al (à Dawn) : On est mariés ?  
  
D : Depuis 5 ans.  
  
Al : Cool.  
  
B : Ils sont souvent comme tout à l'heure ?  
  
D : C'est-à-dire ?  
  
B : Ils étaient un peu... à cran.  
  
D : Ils s'engueulent tout le temps en ce moment.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ?  
  
D : Pour n'importe quoi. Et le pire c'est quand ils le font devant Andy...  
  
Al : Génial, mon mariage est à la dérive...  
  
D : Tu sais que le futur, ça se change ?  
  
B : Tu parles comme si tu y étais déjà. T'as pas déjà demandé Willow en mariage après seulement 3 mois de relation ?  
  
Al : 1. Je n'ai pas demandé Willow en mariage. 2. Ca fait pas seulement 3 mois qu'on est ensemble et 3. Il faut absolument qu'on retourne à notre époque pour la retrouver !!!!  
  
B : Ah ouais ? Et ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?!!  
  
Al : Euh... 7 ou 8 mois...  
  
B : Quoi ??? Je te jure que toi et Willow vous êtes morts !!!  
  
Al : Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet principal là ???  
  
D : J'adore vous voir vous disputer, aussi bien dans le passé que dans le futur !!  
  
Al : Mais c'est sérieux Dawn, il faut qu'on retourne chez nous, Willow est en danger, on doit la sauver.  
  
A ce moment-là, tout le petit groupe revient :  
  
W : Je crois qu'on a trouvé une solution à ça !  
  
Al : Ce serait sympa de la mettre en pratique maintenant !  
  
B2 : Ca va pas être possible.  
  
B : Pourquoi ?  
  
W : Le démon du chaos qu'on veut tuer, c'est un démon qui fait beaucoup de potions et des trucs comme ça donc on doit bien y trouver une potion pour vous renvoyer dans votre espace-temps. Mais pour accéder à tout ça, il faut le tuer.  
  
Al : En clair, on vous aide à le tuer et vous nous aidez à retourner chez nous ?  
  
Al2 : C'est ça l'idée.  
  
Wes : Avec deux tueuses, on sera plus forts.  
  
B : C'est certain.  
  
B2 : Fais attention, pour l'approcher Willow va défaire son champ de force mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, le démon a une importante force magique en lui. Quand Willow lui aura totalement enlevé ses pouvoirs, on pourra le tuer comme n'importe quel démon.  
  
W : Si j'y arrive.  
  
B2 : Mais oui !!!!!  
  
W : Buffy, il est très puissant...  
  
B2 : Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. (à Alex du futur) M'aide pas toi, surtout !!  
  
Al2 : Je le sens pas.  
  
B2 : C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider !!  
  
Wes : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al2 : Si Willow n'y arrive pas, on va tous se faire tuer.  
  
W : Ca fait plaisir de savoir que mon mari a confiance en moi !!  
  
Al2 : Arrête c'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est juste que ça peut foirer, c'est une possibilité à envisager. Souviens-toi de l'année dernière...  
  
B2 (à voix basse) : Oh, il va pas remettre ça...  
  
W : Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me rabacher cette histoire ?!!! J'ai fait une erreur, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !!!!  
  
B2 (en se levant) : Bon, ça suffit, vous arrêtez !! Alex, monte Andy là- haut.  
  
Alex prend Andy dans ses bras et quitte la pièce.  
  
W : Je vais jamais pouvoir le faire.  
  
B2 : Pour une fois, n'écoute pas Alex. Tu vas réussir, je le sais.  
  
B (en chuchotant à Alex) : Et moi je l'espère...  
  
Retour dans le présent, Spike, Giles et Dawn sont dans le salon.  
  
D : Buffy et Alex ont 2 heures de retard Giles !!  
  
G : Je sais Dawn.  
  
S : Bon, moi je vais les chercher.  
  
G : Spike attend !  
  
S : Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose sinon ils auraient appelé !!  
  
G : Ils ont peut-être retrouvé Willow.  
  
D : Alors ils devraient être revenus !  
  
S : Je vais les chercher !!  
  
D : Je viens avec toi !  
  
G : Non Dawn, tu restes ici, c'est moi qui vais avec Spike ! Appelle Anya, on pourrait avoir besoin d'elle !!  
  
D : Mais...  
  
Giles et Spike sortent de la maison en laissant Dawn.  
  
Dans le futur, deux voitures se garent devant un entrepôt. Buffy, Alex et toute la bande du futur excepté Dawn en descendent.  
  
B2 : Bon, on va se séparer. Je prends nos nous passés et Willow, Wesley et Alex, vous prenez à gauche.  
  
Ils se séparent donc et chaque petit groupe se dirige de chaque côté de l'entrepôt. Ils entrent précautionneusement mais il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque démon. Ils se retrouvent tous au centre de l'entrepôt en se regardant d'un air incrédule quand le démon arrive enfin. Tout le monde se recule derrière Willow qui crée une barrière magique qui les protège juste avant que le démon ne lance son champ de force contre eux avec ses yeux. Mais celui-ci ne s'avoue pas vaincu et continue de lancer son champ de force contre la barrière de Willow.  
  
B2 : Vas-y Willow, enlève-lui ses pouvoirs.  
  
W : Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver, il me perturbe à lancer ses attaques sans arrêt !!  
  
B2 : Mais si ! Tu peux le faire !  
  
W : La barrière est en train de s'affaiblir !! Je peux pas lancer le sort et contrôler la barrière en même temps !!!  
  
B2 : Concentre-toi !!!  
  
W : Non Buffy, je peux pas !!!  
  
A ce moment, L'alex du futur prend la place de Buffy.  
  
Al2 : Ecoute Willow, il faut que tu te concentres !!! Ne pense pas à ce qu'il y a autour de toi !!  
  
W : J'y arrive pas !!!!  
  
Al2 : Je disais n'importe quoi tout à l'heure, je sais que tu peux le faire Will !!  
  
W : J'ai plus assez de force !  
  
C'est à ce moment que le démon lance une nouvelle attaque sur la barrière de Willow qui la bloque mais qui s'estompe aussitôt.  
  
B2 : Willow !!! La barrière ???  
  
W : Elle est partie !!!!  
  
B2 : Remet-la !!!  
  
W : Je peux pas !!!  
  
Tout le monde comprend qu'ils ne sont plus à l'abri et ils partent donc se cacher sauf Willow qui essaie de restituer la barrière mais elle est en plein dans la ligne de mire du démon et celui-ci commence à préparer son attaque car ses yeux se mettent à briller. L'Alex du futur le voit, se précipite sur Willow et la pousse pour qu'elle ne prenne pas l'attaque de plein fouet mais c'est lui qui est jeté en arrière et va s'empaler sur une tige de fer qui trainait par terre.  
  
W : Alex !!!!!  
  
Elle se rue vers lui ce qui oblige les deux Buffy à distraire le démon comme elles peuvent. Pendant ce temps, Willow est avec Alex :  
  
W : Alex, ça va aller. Tu as mal ?  
  
Al2 : C'est pas ce qui est arrivé à Cordelia il y a quelques années ?  
  
W : Si et elle s'en est bien sortie...  
  
Al2 : Willow...tu diras à Andy que je l'aime ?  
  
W (en se mettant à pleurer) : Tu lui diras toi-même.  
  
Al2 : Non... Je voudrais qu'il se souvienne de moi.  
  
W : Il t'oubliera jamais.  
  
Al2 : Will, même si on se disputait beaucoup en ce moment, je voudrais que tu saches que je t'aime et que j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.  
  
W : Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est pas possible, je t'en prie, me quitte pas.  
  
Al2 : Tu es forte.  
  
W : Non...pas sans toi.  
  
Al2 : Je sais que tu peux tout faire. Je t'aime.  
  
Il ferme alors les yeux et Willow éclate en sanglots en s'écroulant sur son corps sans vie tandis qu'Alex observe sa propre mort avec un air bouleversé derrière. Willow se relève soudain et quand elle se retourne, ses yeux sont devenus noirs.  
  
Al : Oh, ça va pas recommencer...  
  
Elle se concentre sur le démon autour duquel se forme un tourbillon qui lui enlève ses pouvoirs puis, les secondes passent sans que rien ne se passe bien qu'on voit que Willow se concentre quand un éclair passe à travers le toit de l'entrepôt et tue le démon sur place. Tout le monde attend avec appréhension la suite mais ses yeux reprennent leur couleur verte habituelle. Elle reste debout quelques secondes en regardant le corps d'Alex et Wesley va la prendre par les épaules. La Buffy du futur regarde tristement son meilleur ami et se dirige vers une table où se trouvent plein de potions. Elle les regarde une à une puis prend une fiole qui contient du liquide vert. Elle va voir Buffy et Alex :  
  
B2 : Ca va vous ramener chez vous.  
  
B : Merci.  
  
B2 : Faîtes en sorte de changer ça.  
  
Elle lance la fiole à leurs pieds et ils disparaissent quand elle se brise. Buffy se tourne alors vers le spectacle qui s'offre à elle...  
  
Dawn fait les cent pas chez elle quand Spike et Giles réapparaissent.  
  
D : Alors vous les avez retrouvés ?!!  
  
G : Aucune trace d'eux.  
  
S : Ca commence à m'inquiéter...  
  
B : Vous devriez pas, on va super bien !  
  
G : Buffy, Alex !! Mais où étiez-vous ?!!!  
  
B : Longue histoire, vous ne voulez pas savoir.  
  
G : Bien sûr qu'on veut savoir !!  
  
B : Bon alors c'est moi qui ne veut pas le raconter maintenant !  
  
Al : Vous avez trouvé Willow ?  
  
S : On croyait que c'était vous qui l'aviez retrouvée !  
  
Al : Oh c'est pas vrai !! Mais où elle est, il est 10 heures du soir !!!  
  
Une petite voix se fait entendre derrière lui :  
  
W : Hey.  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui.  
  
Al : Où tu étais ?  
  
W : Je me suis baladée et je suis allée au cinéma.  
  
G : Mais tu es inconsciente, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !!  
  
W : Mais je suis vivante !  
  
Al : Ca pourrait ne plus être le cas...  
  
B : Willow ! Tu te rends compte que tu as risqué ta vie !!!  
  
W : Peut-être mais au moins, j'ai pris un peu de bon temps !!!! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de rester enfermée ici, 24 heures sur 24 !! J'en ai marre !!!!  
  
Et elle s'en va là-haut. Buffy veut la suivre mais Alex lui fait signe qu'il va y aller et monte à son tour pour aller frapper à la chambre de Willow. Il rentre sans qu'elle réponde et laisse la porte ouverte.  
  
Al : Willow, ma chérie, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est pour pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu le sais bien.  
  
W : J'en peux plus Alex ! Je me sens emprisonnée et épiée ! C'est insupportable !  
  
Al : Et ça aide pas que je sois là ? Qu'on puisse être ensemble ?  
  
W : Si, ça aide énormément. Sans ça j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps.  
  
Al : C'était bien le film ?  
  
W : C'était un vieux cartoon mais ça m'a diverti !  
  
Al : Je t'aime tu sais.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ils s'embrassent et on voit Anya qui sort de la chambre de Dawn et les voit ce qui la choque.  
  
An : Non mais j'hallucine !!!  
  
Al : Bonjour Anya !! T'as pas l'impression de déranger ?  
  
Anya s'en va, très contrariée.  
  
W : Anya !! Alex, va la voir !  
  
Al : Pourquoi ?!!  
  
W : Elle savait pas pour nous !!  
  
Al : Et alors ?!!  
  
W : Alex, vas-y !!!  
  
Al : Bon d'accord... Je reviens.  
  
Il suit Anya jusqu'à l'étage du dessous où ils débouchent dans le salon, là où tout le monde se trouve.  
  
An : Toi et Willow, vous sortez ensemble ?!!!  
  
Al : Oui et je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange, je croyais que tu avais décidé de m'oublier !!!  
  
An : Oui mais ça ne se fait pas en un instant !! A part pour toi bien sûr !! Et j'estime que tu aurais pu me le dire même si j'aurais dû m'en douter !!!  
  
Al : Ecoute Anya, que ça te pose un problème je m'en fous ! J'aime Willow et je vais pas m'empêcher d'être heureux avec elle parce que tu n'es pas capable d'avancer !!  
  
An : Quoi ?!!! C'est pas moi qui sort avec une fille que je connais depuis l'enfance !!!  
  
Al : Arrêtons cette discussion parce que...  
  
Un bruit de verre brisé venant du premier se fait entendre suivi de la voix de Willow.  
  
W : Alex !!  
  
Tout le monde se précipite là-haut dans la chambre de Willow. Elle n'est plus là mais sa fenêtre est brisé et sur son miroir est écrit au rouge à lèvres « Dîtes au revoir ». On peut alors voir le visage effrayé d'Alex qui se reflète dans le miroir en question...  
  
A SUIVRE 


	21. A la recherche de Willow

7.21 : A LA RECHERCHE DE WILLOW :  
  
La scène démarre sur la même image que la fin de l'épisode précédent. Buffy regarde par la fenêtre brisée avant de se retourner vers tout le monde.  
  
B : C'est Julia.  
  
S : Mais ils sont où les gardes du corps ?? Ils sont pas fichus de faire leur boulot ??!!!!!  
  
B : Il faut rester calme !  
  
D : Buffy ! Julia a Willow, tu te rends compte !! Elle l'a peut-être déjà tuée !!!  
  
B : Dawn !! J'ai dit rester calme, pas paniquer !!!  
  
G : Je vais prévenir tout le monde.  
  
B : Il faut qu'on la retrouve.  
  
S : Comment ? On sait plus où elle est, elle a plus de grotte !  
  
D : Elle a dû trouver un autre endroit...  
  
S : Mais si on sait pas où c'est, on va avoir du mal à la trouver et on a pas vraiment le temps !  
  
B : Le Conseil étudie cette question depuis une dizaine de jours, ils doivent pas être loin de la réponse. Allez on va chercher, on descend.  
  
Elle commence à partir mais Spike la retient par le bras :  
  
S : Buffy.  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
Il désigne du menton Alex qui n'a pas bougé et regarde toujours le mot sur le miroir. Buffy soupire en regardant Spike et va voir Alex.  
  
B : Alex ?... Alex ?!  
  
Al (en murmurant) : J'étais avec elle il y a 5 minutes.  
  
B : Je sais.  
  
Soudain, Anya entre dans la chambre :  
  
An : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!!  
  
Alex se tourne vers elle et la regarde avec un regard limite meurtrier.  
  
Al : C'est de ta faute.  
  
B : Alex...  
  
Buffy n'a pas le temps de réagir mais Alex se précipite sur Anya et la plaque violemment contre le mur.  
  
Al : Tu pouvais pas la fermer !!!  
  
Buffy s'empêche de les séparer et saisit Alex par les épaules.  
  
B : Alex, arrête !! Mais ça va pas ??!!!!!  
  
Anya lui lance un regard blessé et sort précipitamment de la pièce.  
  
B : Bon, toi et Spike vous allez fouiller la ville !  
  
S : Et on cherche quoi ?  
  
B : N'importe quoi ! (elle saisit Spike par le bras et lui dit entre ses dents) Mais sors-le de cette maison !  
  
Dans une pièce aux murs gris et nus, Julia attache solidement Willow à une chaise.  
  
Ju : Là. Même si tu arrives à te détacher, un champ de force entoure la pièce alors n'essaye pas de sortir où tu pourrais bien te retrouver grillée et ça m'embeterait de ne pas avoir à te tuer !  
  
W : Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait d'ailleurs ?  
  
Ju : Oh mais j'ai le temps, je veux savourer chaque instant de ma victoire ! Et puis, certaines personnes voudront peut-être se joindre à nous pour assister au spectacle...  
  
Elle sort de la pièce et on voit le champ de force se mettre en place. Willow ferme les yeux et soupire.  
  
GENERIQUE  
  
Spike et Alex marchent dans des rues désertes.  
  
Al : C'est n'importe quoi !!! On fait rien là !!!! Pourquoi on rentre pas au lieu de... faire ça !!  
  
S : Parce que sinon on va retrouver Anya dans une mare de sang !  
  
Al : Ah ouais ? Te dérange pas, je peux le faire à ta place !  
  
S : T'as bien failli le faire tout à l'heure !  
  
Al : C'est bon ! Je me suis un peu emporté, c'est tout !  
  
S : « Un peu emporté » ??!! T'as failli lui casser la colonne vertébrale !!  
  
Al : Si elle avait pas fait son cinéma...  
  
S : C'est pas de sa faute ! Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard !!  
  
Al : Il aurait mieux valu tard que tôt !  
  
S : On peut pas revenir en arrière.  
  
Al : Bon, en tout cas, on peut rentrer alors faisons-le !!  
  
S : Attend, il y a pas le feu !  
  
Al : Je sais que Buffy nous a envoyé « fouiller la ville » pour me calmer mais maintenant je veux rentrer !!  
  
S : T'es calmé ?  
  
Al : La femme que j'aime est entre les mains d'une dingue qui veut la tuer, comment tu veux que je sois calme ???  
  
S : Je sais que c'est pas facile mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas faciliter les choses !  
  
Al : Et en traînant ici, on les facilite peut-être ??  
  
S : Ecoute, m'agresse pas. Je suis pas ton ennemi dans l'histoire.  
  
Al : Parce que t'es mon ami peut-être ?  
  
S : Eh bien, ces derniers temps on a réussi à se supporter l'un l'autre alors on va pas tout foutre par terre maintenant...  
  
Al : Spike, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à te supporter c'est parce que Willow m'a demandé de le faire. On peut y aller maintenant ?  
  
S : Comme tu veux...  
  
Al : Merci !  
  
Alex commence à partir mais Spike ne bouge pas car il a vu quelque chose. Alex se retourne :  
  
Al : Spike !! Tu viens ???  
  
Spike ne répond pas donc Alex va à côté de lui :  
  
Al : Houston appelle la Lune !!  
  
S : Regarde.  
  
Alex tourne la tête dans la direction que Spike regarde et voit Andrew qui sort d'un fast-food.  
  
S : Tu vois qu'on est pas venus pour rien.  
  
Il se dirige alors rapidement vers Andrew suivi de près par Alex. Il l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le plaque contre le mur.  
  
S : Tiens tiens, qui avons-nous là ?  
  
A : Spike ! Salut !  
  
Al : Où est Willow ?  
  
A : Willow ? Willow qui ?  
  
S : Fais pas l'imbécile, il est très énervé ce soir et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir très longtemps...  
  
A : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
S : Très bien. Tu veux te joindre à nous ce soir ?  
  
A : En fait, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire.  
  
S : Eh bien, sache que toutes tes occupations viennent d'être annulées. Tu viens à notre petite fête !  
  
A la casa Summers, Buffy et Spike sont dans la cuisine.  
  
S : Je l'aurais bien laissé partir pour le suivre mais il n'y avait qu'Alex et moi c'était trop dangereux.  
  
B : T'as eu raison. Et Alex ? Il s'est calmé ?  
  
S : Pas vraiment. Mais il a pas essayé de tuer Anya, c'est déjà ça !  
  
Buffy prend une épée qui traînait et s'engage dans le couloir.  
  
S : Tu comptes lui faire peur avec ça ?  
  
B : Il va être mort de trouille !  
  
Ils arrivent dans le salon où Andrew est attaché à une chaise et entouré d'Alex, Giles, Dawn et Anya.  
  
B : Alors Andrew, où se cache Julia ?  
  
A : Je...je sais pas !  
  
B : Et si l'épée te le demande, tu crois que tu le sauras ?  
  
A : Tu ne me fais pas peur !  
  
B (en mettant la lame de l'épée contre la joue d'Andrew) : Vraiment ?  
  
A : Un tout ptit peu alors...  
  
B : Où est-ce qu'elle a caché Willow ?  
  
A : Je sais pas !!!  
  
B : A d'autres...  
  
Elle appuie un peu plus l'épée contre la joue d'Andrew.  
  
A : D'accord d'accord ! Je vais tout vous dire !!!  
  
Buffy pose alors l'épée contre un mur.  
  
B : Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
A : Julia l'a emmenée dans... dans un super hôtel et dans un truc de luxe !! Et elle veut pas la tuer, juste... euh... lui faire la morale... ?  
  
Spike lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
B : Andrew, tu penses vraiment qu'on va croire ça ?  
  
A : Vous pourriez faire semblant...  
  
Al : Où est-ce qu'elle est ?!!!  
  
A : Sois pas agressif avec moi !  
  
S : Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était énervé ce soir !  
  
Soudain, Alex attrape l'épée que Buffy a laissé contre le mur et charge sur Andrew mais Buffy a le réflexe de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne transperçe Andrew.  
  
B : Mais t'es malade !!! Tu veux tuer tout le monde ou quoi ???  
  
Al : Il sert à rien Buffy !!! Il dit que des conneries !!  
  
B : C'est une raison pour le tuer peut-être ??  
  
S (à Andrew) : Tu entends le naze ?? Si tu dis rien, moi je lui redonne l'épée et je garantis pas que tu resteras vivant longtemps !  
  
A : Vous pouvez pas me tuer, vous avez besoin de moi !  
  
Tout à coup, un garde du corps apparaît :  
  
Garde : Nous avons trouvé l'endroit où Julia se cache.  
  
B (à Andrew) : Tu disais ?  
  
Buffy et Dawn rentrent dans un bâtiment abandonné.  
  
D : Alors c'est là que Julia retient Willow ?  
  
B : Ouais.  
  
D : C'est immense.  
  
B : C'est pour ça qu'on s'est divisés en plusieurs groupes...  
  
D : C'est sûr.  
  
B : Tu as ton couteau sur toi ?  
  
D : Oui oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
  
B : Non. C'était juste pour savoir.  
  
D : On fait quoi si Julia nous attaque ?  
  
B : Toi tu cours, et moi j'attaque.  
  
D : Je suis pas venue pour courir !  
  
B : Mais tu es là pour m'aider si des démons attaquent mais Julia est trop puissante.  
  
D : Okay, comme tu voudras.  
  
Buffy stoppe brusquement.  
  
D : Quoi ?  
  
B : Tu as entendu ?  
  
D : Non.  
  
B : Moi j'ai entendu.  
  
D : J'ai cru comprendre.  
  
B : Démon.  
  
D : Hein ?  
  
B : Démon !!  
  
Buffy pousse Dawn et flanque un bon coup de pied au démon. Elle se retourne alors vers Dawn :  
  
B : Ca va ?  
  
D : Oui.  
  
B : Tu viens m'aider alors ?  
  
Buffy se replonge dans son violent combat avec le démon. Dawn sort son couteau de sa veste et s'apprête à aller aider sa soeur quand quelque chose semble la figer de terreur. Elle fixe la scène entre Buffy et le démon avec le couteau à la main sans rien faire. Buffy lève la tête vers elle :  
  
B : Dawn ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?? Viens m'aider !!!  
  
Cela semble sortir Dawn de sa torpeur mais celle-ci reste tout de même immobile.  
  
B (en continuant de se battre) : Dawn !!!!  
  
D : Je... je peux pas !  
  
B : Quoi ?!! Dawn... (elle donne un coup de poing au démon mais il ne la laisse pas en paix) on pourrait peut-être en reparler plus tard ! Quand je n'aurai plus de démon sur le dos !!!  
  
D : Non.  
  
B : Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'ai un peu du mal là !!  
  
Le démon l'attaque par derrière et la projette contre un mur mais Dawn ne peut toujours rien faire quand elle semble avoir une idée et fait demi-tour en courant et laisse Buffy seule face au démon.  
  
B : Dawn !!!!  
  
Dans une autre partie du bâtiment, Giles et Anya inspectent eux aussi les lieux.  
  
An : C'est sale ici !!  
  
G : Tu t'attendais à un palace peut-être ?  
  
An : Arrêtez de me parler comme si vous pensiez tous que c'est de ma faute !  
  
G : Personne ne pense ça Anya... à part Alex.  
  
An : Oui je sais, j'ai encore mal au dos... Mais c'est pas facile !! Quelqu'un aurait pu me prévenir qu'ils étaient passés à un niveau sexuel, non ?!!!  
  
G : Je suppose...  
  
An : Euh Giles ?  
  
G : Oui ?  
  
An : On est dans un cul-de-sac !  
  
G : Faisons demi-tour.  
  
Ils s'apprêtent à repartir d'où ils viennent quand une immense grille s'abat devant eux les empêchant de sortir. Anya regarde Giles.  
  
An : Bravo.  
  
Spike et Alex font équipe dans une autre partie du bâtiment.  
  
Al : Alors tu la sens ?  
  
S : Non.  
  
Al : Mais je croyais que tu pouvais ! T'es un vampire incapable ou quoi ?  
  
S : Hey, tu permets ! Je peux pas la sentir si elle est à l'autre bout du bâtiment !  
  
Al : Génial, elle pourrait être n'importe où, c'est énorme ici !!!  
  
S : Et en plus, il y a plusieurs étages...  
  
Al : Merci de me démoraliser.  
  
S : C'est toi qui a commencé.  
  
Ils arrivent à un croisement où ils ont le choix entre deux chemins.  
  
S : Pile ou face ?  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
S : Pile c'est gauche et face droite.  
  
Al : Tu pourrais pas te fier à ton flair de vampire plutôt qu'à la pièce dans ta poche ?!!  
  
Spike hume l'air dans chaque couloir qui s'offre à lui mais rien ne semble l'inspirer.  
  
S : Il reste plus que le hasard. Allez, on commence par la gauche.  
  
Al : Non, à droite.  
  
S : Mais enfin, on commence toujours par la gauche !  
  
Al : Je le sens plus à droite.  
  
S : Hey ! C'est moi qui sens ! On va à gauche, mec.  
  
Spike part donc dans le couloir gauche en croyant qu'Alex le suit mais en fait, celui-ci le regarde partir et s'en va de son côté à droite. Au bout de quelques secondes on entend la voix de Spike :  
  
S : Alex ?... T'es où crétin ???!!!!!! Oh c'est pas vrai, mais quel imbécile !!!  
  
On le voit alors surgir du couloir gauche pour aller dans celui de droite mais une nouvelle voix affolée se fait entendre et Dawn débouche d'un autre couloir.  
  
D : Spike ! Il faut que tu viennes !!!  
  
S : Dawn !! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
D : Buffy a été attaquée par un démon, il faut que tu ailles l'aider !!  
  
S : Où ça ?!  
  
Dawn fait demi-tour tandis que Spike la suit en courant.  
  
Dawn et Spike arrivent en courant là où Buffy se bat toujours sauvagement contre le démon, elle a l'air épuisée alors Spike se joint à elle.  
  
B : C'est pas trop tôt !  
  
S : Désolé, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu !!!  
  
A eux deux, ils réussissent à mettre le démon par terre.  
  
S : Il est seulement assommé.  
  
B : On part d'ici vite-fait alors.  
  
S : Ca va toi ?  
  
B : Oui.  
  
Il la prend dans ses bras.  
  
B : Spike, c'est pas le moment ! Où est Alex ?  
  
S : Je l'ai perdu.  
  
B : Comment ça tu l'as perdu ??!!  
  
S : Il m'a semé !  
  
B : Bon, tu sais par où il est allé ?  
  
S : Ouais.  
  
B : Bon eh bien on y va.  
  
D : Buffy ! Attend !  
  
B : Dawn, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
  
D : Je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai juste eu peur, c'est revenu, j'aurais dû t'aider.  
  
B : C'est pas grave, Dawn. Je t'en veux pas. Il faut juste que tu saches que je te protègerai toujours, tu n'as pas à en douter.  
  
D : Je sais.  
  
Soudain, Buffy lève la tête.  
  
D : Quoi ?  
  
B : Vous entendez ?  
  
D : Oui.  
  
S : On dirait Anya et Giles. Ils doivent avoir un problème.  
  
B : Bon, on va faire un détour avant d'aller récupérer Alex...  
  
Alex arrive devant une porte qui est protégée par plusieurs cristaux noirs scintillants qui forment un champ de protection.  
  
Al : Pourquoi protéger une porte s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à l'intérieur ?  
  
Il approche sa main de la poignée mais la retire.  
  
Al : Je le sens pas... Willow ?!!  
  
W : Alex !!!  
  
Al : Willow, je peux pas entrer, il y a des cristaux devant la porte.  
  
W : Enlève-les !  
  
Al : Je vais pas m'électrocuter ??  
  
W : Pas si tu prends les cristaux !  
  
Alex les retire et le champ disparaît. Il entre et trouve Willow attachée à une chaise. Il se précipite pour la détacher.  
  
Al : Ca va ?  
  
W : Oui, je crois.  
  
Une fois qu'elle est détachée, il la serre fort dans ses bras et l'embrasse.  
  
Al : J'ai eu tellement peur.  
  
W : Je vais bien.  
  
Ju : Pas pour longtemps !  
  
Ils se retournent pour découvrir Julia.  
  
Ju : Je savais que j'aurai un public ! Alors on est venu pour voir sa petite amie se faire tuer ?  
  
Al : Restez loin d'elle.  
  
Ju : Oh. Tu me terrifies.  
  
B : Moi, je peux vous terrifier.  
  
Buffy, Spike, Giles, Dawn, Anya et plusieurs gardes du Conseil viennent d'arriver.  
  
Ju : Oh, je vois que tu as amené des renforts, Tueuse. Moi aussi je peux le faire.  
  
Elle tape deux fois dans ses mains et une vingtaine de démons comme celui que Buffy et Spike ont combattu apparaissent.  
  
D : Il y en a beaucoup...  
  
Julia s'assoit sur la chaise :  
  
Ju : Je vais contempler le spectacle si vous permettez. (aux démons) Tuez- les !  
  
Les démons attaquent alors toute la bande. Alors que la bataille fait rage, Alex attrape Willow et tous les deux s'échappent sans que personne ne le remarque. Buffy se bat contre un démon auquel elle tord le cou littéralement. Mais quand elle lève la tête, elle voit un démon qui s'apprête à enfoncer une épée à travers Dawn.  
  
B : Non !!!!!!  
  
A SUIVRE 


	22. Disparition

**7.22. DISPARITION :**

Willow et Alex sont dans la voiture de ce dernier qui roule à pleine vitesse à travers Sunnydale.

W : Comment on peut les sortir de là ?!! Il faut qu'on y retourne !

Al : Tu sais quoi, j'ai une meilleure idée ! On va prendre l'autoroute à deux kilomètres d'ici et on file loin de cette ville maudite.

W : Tu n'y penses pas ?!!!

Al : Je crois que le Dakota du Nord ça serait pas si mal, c'est désert, on aura aucun problème. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

W : J'en dis qu'on va chez Buffy maintenant !

Al : Willow, si on y retourne, Julia te tuera, elle a déjà failli réussir !! Et il est hors de question que ça se reproduise !

W : On ne peut pas les abandonner face à tous ces démons Alex !

Al : Willow, Buffy et Spike peuvent largement faire le poids face à une dizaine de démons.

W : Peut-être mais face à Julia, ils n'ont aucune chance !

Al : Et nous, on a quoi comme chances alors ?...

W : Va chez Buffy.

Al : ...A vos ordres.

Retour dans le bâtiment où Buffy vient de s'apercevoir qu'un démon s'apprête à embrocher Dawn avec une épée.

B : Non !!!!

Elle se lève mais elle est beaucoup trop loin de sa soeur cadette. Heureusement, Spike arrive à temps et tord le cou au démon qui tombe aux pieds de Dawn ainsi que son épée. Buffy se précipite vers sa soeur et l'enlace.

B : Tu vas bien ?

D : Oui, grâce à Spike.

S : J'adorerais me faire complimenter pendant des heures grâce à cet exploit mais on doit d'abord se débarasser des démons et après vous me couvrirez de louanges !

On voit qu'Anya est déjà à terre et que Giles se bat aux côtés de deux gardes du corps survivants. Soudain, celui-ci se fait poignarder dans le ventre par un démon et tombe à terre. Buffy regarde ce spectacle, horrifiée.

B : Oh mon dieu...

GENERIQUE 

La voiture d'Alex arrive devant la casa Summers et se gare. Alex et Willow en descendent presque immédiatement et se dirigent rapidement vers l'entrée quand ils s'arrêtent brusquement tous les deux, étonnés par la vue qu'ils ont. Il s'agit de Jonathan qui s'agite nerveusement devant la porte d'entrée. Alex et Willow se regardent et vont le rejoindre.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Jo : Salut ! Ca fait pas mal de temps !

W : Jonathan, on a pas vraiment le temps.

Jo : Un problème avec Julia ?

Willow regarde Alex qui rentre alors dans la maison tandis que Willow fait signe à Jonathan de rentrer aussi. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec Jonathan et Alex prend une chaise face à eux.

W : Tu as raison, on a un problème avec Julia.

Jo : Quel genre de problème ?

W : Le genre où on a été obligés de laisser tout le monde se débrouiller contre elle et on doit y retourner sans que je me fasse tuer.

Jo : Je peux peut-être vous aider alors.

Al : Comment ça ?

Jo : J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et j'ai trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir Julia.

W : C'est super !

Jo : Oui sauf que ça ne va durer que peu de temps, je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ce soit permanent, pour ça il me faudrait un peu plus de temps pour continuer mes recherches mais on n'a pas le temps donc...

Al : C'est déjà ça ! Comment on fait ?

Jo : Vous vous souvenez d'Anastassia ?

W : La sorcière morte ? Celle à qui Julia a volé ses pouvoirs ?

Jo : Oui. Eh bien, si on arrive à retrouver la pierre qui a contenu ces pouvoirs, on pourra les renfermer dedans pendant un certain laps de temps pour pouvoir permettre à tout le monde de s'enfuir.

W : Combien de temps on aura ?

Jo : C'est ça le problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça peut durer 5 minutes comme 2 heures.

Al : Donc il faudra se dépêcher ?

Jo : Il vaudrait mieux. Vous avez l'améthyste ?

W : Oui, Giles l'a gardé dans la cave, je vais la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Willow remonta de la cave mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait remonté Andrew avec elle.

Al : Ah je l'avais oublié celui-là !

A (à Jonathan) : Traître !

Al : La ferme !

W (à Jonathan en lui tendant la pierre) : Tu crois que tu peux remettre les pouvoirs dedans ?

Jo : Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

W : Je ne fais plus de magie Jonathan.

Jo : A cause de l'année dernière ?

W : Plutôt oui !

Jo : Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de le faire...

W : Ca demande tant de puissance ?

Jo : Les pouvoirs sont immenses, il faut être capable de les contrôler.

Al : Peut-être que tu devrais le faire Will...

W : Tu plaisantes ?

Al : Non, Jonathan ne pourra sûrement pas le faire.

W : Je peux te parler en privé ?

Alex la suit dans la cuisine.

W : Mais t'es malade ?!!

Al : Quoi ?

W : Tu veux que je refasse de la magie ?!!

Al : Willow, c'est bien toi qui veut les sauver, non ?

W : Oui mais je ne peux pas. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Al : Enfin Will, tu peux contrôler maintenant.

W : Je ne crois pas. Surtout avec un sort qui demande autant de puissance. Ca fait trop longtemps. Je ne suis plus habituée, je vais forcément perdre le contrôle.

Al : Okay. Mais tu crois que Jonathan pourra, lui ?

W : Je ne sais pas. J'espère...

Alex et Willow sont revenus au bâtiment, ils sont à l'extérieur à côté d'une entrée. Ils ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

W : Ca a peut-être pas marché.

Al : Je sais pas. Ils étaient deux.

W : On peut pas dire qu'Andrew ait pu être d'une très grande utilité...

Al : C'est vrai.

Soudain, on entend une sonnerie de téléphone, Alex sort un portable de sa poche et répond :

Al : Allo ?... D'accord, merci... Enferme-le dans la cave !!!!

Il raccroche et range le portable.

Al : C'est bon, on peut y aller.

W : Il a réussi ?

Al : Apparemment...

W : Apparemment ?

Al : On le tente ?

W : Oui.

Ils rentrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment et se repèrent rapidement afin de retrouver les autres. Ils y arrivent rapidement. Le nombre de démons a été considérablement réduits mais Giles est blessé et inconscient. Anya est blessée à la tête mais va bien et essaye de réveiller Giles. Willow et Alex vont voir Buffy :

B : Vous êtes revenus ?

W : Buffy, Julia n'a plus ses pouvoirs !!

B : Quoi ?!

Elle se tourne vers Julia qui regarde toujours le spectacle qui s'offre à elle mais a l'air beaucoup moins sûre d'elle que quelques minutes auparavant.

Al : Elle ne le sait pas encore mais on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer alors il faut qu'on sorte d'ici en vitesse.

B : Alors on s'en va.

En se retournant, elle tranche la tête d'un démon avec une hâche et se dirige vers Spike.

B : Prend Giles, on s'en va.

S : Mais...

B : Je t'expliquerai.

Spike prend Giles et fait signe à Anya et Dawn de le suivre. Buffy, Alex et Willow ne sont pas loin derrière. Julia, voyant qu'ils vont partir, essaye de les retenir en les rejetant en arrière avec ses pouvoirs mais elle se rend soudain compte qu'elle n'en a plus aucun. Alors que ses ennemis sont prêts à disparaître de sa vue, Jonathan arrive.

B : Jonathan !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Al : On a peut-être oublié de vous préciser que c'est lui qui a enlevé ses pouvoirs à Julia.

Jo : Je sais comment faire pour que ce soit permanent !!

A ce moment, Giles commence à se réveiller donc Spike le pose à terre. Buffy va le voir :

B : Giles ? Ca va ?

G : Comme quelqu'un qu'on a poignardé.

B : Vous allez pouvoir supporter ?

G : Je survivrai.

S : Alors Jon, comment on fait pour Julia ?

Jo : Il faut lancer un sort sur la pierre et ensuite l'enterrer !

B : Tu peux lancer le sort ?

Jo : Je sais pas. J'ai déjà lancé celui d'avant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire celui-là.

Buffy se tourne alors vers Willow.

W : Buffy, non...

G : Je vais le faire.

B : Giles, vous êtes blessé !!

G : Je peux le faire ! Il faut juste qu'on me soutienne.

B : Jonathan et Anya vont vous aider, nous on va retenir Julia pour pas qu'elle sabote tout !

Quand elle se retourne, quelqu'un se heurte violemment à elle et en tombe par terre. C'est Julia.

Ju (en se relevant) : Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!!

B : Une petite modification. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui en avez fait une la première.

Ju : Vous allez me le payer.

S : Sans vos pouvoirs, vous ferez pas grand-chose !

Ju (en regardant Willow droit dans les yeux) : J'ai des ressources.

Alex prend alors Willow par la main et l'emmène plus loin.

W : Alex, elle a plus ses pouvoirs, tu sais.

Al : Ouais mais j'aime pas les regards qu'elle te lance.

A ce moment, Jonathan et Anya réapparaissent en portant Giles.

Al : Déjà ?!

An : Il faut pas 150 ans pour lancer un sort !!!

W : Buffy !!

Buffy, Spike et Dawn commencent à partir pour suivre les autres mais Spike s'arrête.

S : Ca fait un ptit bout de temps que ça me titille.

Il se dirige vers Julia et lui donne un coup de poing qui la met à terre.

S : On peut y aller maintenant.

Julia se relève avec le nez en sang et les suit avec un air revanchard.

Tout le monde se retrouve dehors.

D : Enfin sortis de cet enfer !!

S : N'empêche, ça m'a fait du bien de la puncher !!

B : Tu m'étonnes !!

Al : Attendez !! Où est Willow ?!!

B : Elle était derrière toi.

Al : Elle y est plus.

B : Bon, on y retourne. Dawn et Anya, vous emmenez Giles à la maison.

S : C'est pas possible, elle a pas pu disparaître !!

Willow est retenue prisonnière par Julia qui la menace d'une arme.

Ju : Je peux aussi utiliser cette manière même si ce n'est pas celle que je préfère, tu sais.

W : Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

Ju : Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on nous annonce que son fils a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'il est sûrement mort ? Et quand un vampire dont vous ne connaissiez même pas l'existence vous dit qu'il a été tué par une sorcière ??

W : Et quand la personne que vous aimez meurt dans vos bras ?!!

Ju : Ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'amour qu'une mère porte à son enfant ! C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu délaissé mais c'était pas une raison pour me le prendre !!!

Elle lève son revolver devant Willow et vise la tête. Willow ferme les yeux quand Buffy arrive en courant et fait tomber Julia. Elle est suivie de Spike, Alex et Jonathan.

B : Spike !!! Le flingue !!!

Spike prend le revolver et le décharge. Julia se débat violemment tandis que Buffy la tient fermement mais elle se met alors à crier très fort et plusieurs démons comme les précédents arrivent. Quand il les voit, Alex se dépêche de récupérer Willow et ils partent alors que Jonathan les suit.

Willow, Alex et Jonathan sortent précipitamment du bâtiment.

Jo : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

W : Alex pourquoi tu nous as fait sortir ??! Elle a plus de pouvoir et Buffy lui a fait lâcher son arme, il y a plus de danger.

Al : Et tu fais quoi des démons ?!!

W : Buffy et Spike doivent déjà les avoir tués !! Il y en avait pas tellement.

Al : Willow, tu comprends pas ?!!

W : Quoi ?

Al : On lui a enlevé ses pouvoirs et elle trouve quand même un autre moyen pour te tuer ! Elle en trouvera toujours d'autres mais elle n'abandonnera jamais !!

W : Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?!

Al : Tu le sais très bien.

W : Non, on peut pas s'en aller comme ça !

Al : Tu voudrais qu'on leur laisse une adresse comme ça Julia pourra venir te tuer là-bas !!

W : On ne peut pas partir !

Al : Pourquoi ?!! Je dis pas qu'on va s'en aller pour la vie et qu'on reverra jamais nos amis mais au moins pour un certain temps histoire de se faire oublier.

W : Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ?!!

Al : Pour éviter de te faire tuer !!! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

W : Bien sûr que non.

Al : Tant mieux parce que c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

W : C'est de la folie...

Al : En même temps, tu sais bien que je suis pas très sain d'esprit mais c'est la meilleure solution. Ca te dit pas toi et moi ?

W : Fais gaffe, je vais croire que c'est pour ça que tu veux partir.

Al : Willow, il faut qu'on le fasse sinon ta vie va devenir un enfer. Elle te lâchera jamais.

W : D'accord...

Alex la prend brièvement dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Jonathan.

Al : Tu leur diras ?

Jo : Bien sûr.

Al (à Willow) : On y va ?

W : Ouais.

Jo : Prenez soin de vous.

Al : Merci.

Willow lui sourit et ils vont vers la voiture. Ils montent, démarrent et s'éloignent sous les yeux de Jonathan.

Buffy et Spike se battent contre les démons mais plusieurs sont déjà morts et ils n'ont aucun mal

à venir à bout des 3 derniers. Julia les regarde méchamment :

Ju : Quand j'aurai récupéré mes pouvoirs...

B : Ce que t'as pas compris c'est que tu les récupéreras jamais !!

Ju : Je trouverai quand même un moyen de la tuer.

Jonathan arrive à cet instant.

Jo : Vous allez avoir du mal. Elle est partie.

Ju : Comment ça « elle est partie » ??

Jo : Elle a quitté la ville !

B : Quoi ?

Jo : Avec Alex.

Julia pousse alors un cri de rage alors que Spike et Buffy dévisagent Jonathan d'un air confus.

Plus tard, dans le salon des Summers, on voit Jonathan qui explique à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé mais on entend pas ce qu'il dit. Dawn pleure dans les bras de Buffy qui a l'air désemparée tandis que Spike lui tient la main.

Quelque part aux Etats-Unis, dans une chapelle isolée, on voit Willow dans une longue robe blanche et Alex en costume noir qui échangent leurs vœux et les alliances. La caméra s'éloigne lentement de cette scène de bonheur.

FIN 

**NOTE : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée à continuer grâce à leurs reviews ou leurs e-mails, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un apprécierait cette saison alternative (ou même mes autres fics d'ailleurs !) ! Mais si elle a plu ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne alors ça valait le coup de la faire ! Alors encore merci à tous !  
  
PS : J'ai écrit une suite qui se déroule 1 an après cette fin de saison mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle a été effacé du site et comme je veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon compte je vous donne l'adresse où vous pourrez la trouver (c'est la partie fanfics du site buffy's spirit), sur ce site je suis sous le pseudo The Willow Tree, donc voilà !!  
  
The Willow Tree aka. FaithDarkSide**


End file.
